


La Vita Nuova

by Nerdy_Badger_Mole



Category: 365 Dni | 365 Days (Movie 2020), Charlie Countryman (2013)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Black Character(s), Blow Jobs, Choking, Cock Slut, Cock Warming, Consensual Kink, Creampie, Cum Play, Dacryphilia, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Doggy Style, Dom/sub Play, Eventual Smut, Exhibitionism, Explicit Consent, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Female Black Character(s), Female Character of Color, Female Ejaculation, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, How Do I Tag, Humiliation kink, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Impulsiveness, Kidnapping, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, NOT FROM NIGEL, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Graphic Violence, Older Man/Younger Woman, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Painplay, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Size Kink, Slow Burn, Spanking, Squirting, Tags May Change, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, cum kink, degradation kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 51,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28453596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdy_Badger_Mole/pseuds/Nerdy_Badger_Mole
Summary: Nigel is in Tuscany on... "business", trying very hard to forget his ex-wife, Gabriella. He doesn't expect to run into a gorgeous woman with sad eyes but even so, he asks her to run away with him. Nigel asks her to give him a year of her time, a year to fall in love. Will she accept his offer?Basically 365 days minus the toxicity, kidnapping, and iffy consent.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Nigel (Charlie Contryman)/Reader, Nigel (Charlie Countryman)/Original Female Character(s), Nigel (Charlie Countryman)/You, Past Gabi Ibanescu/ Nigel (Charlie Countryman)
Comments: 47
Kudos: 78





	1. Chapter 1

Ona didn't know why they even bothered. She had pled and whined and borderline harassed her boyfriend, Leon, into this trip. It was supposed to jumpstart their relationship, rekindle the spark but ever since they'd been about to leave Italy to go to Romania, they barely acknowledged each other. It would have been a little less disheartening if they fought but it was like Leon couldn't even be arsed to do that. 

Ona was prone to tunnel vision. She couldn't really focus on more than one thing fully. So since Leon was a total wasteman - sorry. "Between jobs" - Ona had no choice but to focus on her career to support both of them. Her and Leon had been together for 10 years and Leon had lost his job in their 5th year. She'd briefly entertained the idea of breaking up with him before guilt clawed up her throat, thick and vile. She couldn't leave him like that, Leon didn't really have anyone besides her. So they stayed together, them against the world. 

So Ona kept her head down, grinding, climbing up through the ranks at her graphic design firm, eventually becoming Senior Graphic Designer. She was getting a lot of attention and if she played her cards right, she could have her own firm soon. So she didn't take her leave days and pretended like she didn't notice that Leon was either camped out on the couch playing video games or inexplicably out with "a friend". 

Ona came home one night, tired but determined to show Leon that even at work, she still thought of him. Not necessarily true but she could feel him slipping away, she could feel that when she came home after a long day, it was like coming back to an empty apartment. Back to her favourite ghost. But just like Leon, she didn't really have anyone else since her work life wasn't conducive with sustaining friendships. Or relationships for that matter. So she decided to show Leon what was waiting for him at the end of the day.

She toed off her boots and shrugged off her coat and came up behind Leon where he sat on the couch. Ona took him in, the broad set of his shoulders and the glow of his brown skin in the warm light of the apartment. She took in his large hands clasped around the video game controller, the veins crisscrossing across the back of them and she remembered why she fell in love with him. Ona leans over and presses a kiss to his cheek, trying to trail kisses down his neck when he suddenly pulls away in barely concealed revulsion. 

"What is it?" She asked, trying to conceal the hurt in her voice and failing. 

"Nothing, babe," Leon said, smiling tightly. "Just not really in the mood."

"Oh. Alright."

Well. 

There was a time when Leon was always in the mood. When he would finger her in the middle of a crowded restaurant. When he'd take her in his car. When he'd text her on his way home from work and tell her all the things he was planning on doing to her. 

It seems that was in the past now. 

Her sisters had tried to shake some sense into her. They yelled at her and called her stupid, naïve, and childish for not seeing that if a man won't commit to you after  _ ten fucking years _ then he never will. They also told her that if after ten years, he suddenly rejects you when you put out, he's definitely getting it somewhere else. They told her to be sure to use protection and get checked every so often but she didn't tell them that she didn't need to. Her and Leon hadn't been... intimate in over two years. 

She was well acquainted with her vibrator.

It wasn't that bad though. They just needed a change of pace. A change of scenery. So she'd organized the Eurotrip they'd always talked about and she invited her best friend, Danica, as well. She pretended it was because Danica had always wanted to see Europe but really Ona just needed a buffer. A crutch. She wasn't sure if she could be alone with Leon for so long. She felt like she didn't even know him anymore. 

Anyway, Danica agreed but she couldn't stay the whole trip and would have to leave after they hit Italy. 

The trip was amazing at first. They saw France, Germany, Switzerland, Austria, the works. It felt like when they'd first started dating again, even though Leon wouldn't touch her. She didn't mind though, she figured they both needed time to get back into the groove of things. It was a gorgeous and dazzling time and Ona couldn't remember being this happy. She also got to spend time with Danica and go exploring. Of course, it all had to go to shit in Czechia. 

Ona tried to pretend that she didn’t notice Leon sneaking off in Czechia, coming back to bed smelling like booze and strange perfume. She tried not to notice the bruises that littered the skin on his neck. She tried not to notice that his phone was suddenly going off all the time and that he looked at it more than her, that he seemed to look through her. 

Danica was shooting him dirty looks, so Ona knew that she wasn’t being insecure and she knew it wasn’t all in her head. They got to their hotel in Tuscany where they were set to celebrate her birthday and Ona decided that she was going to confront Leon, that she was going to put her foot down and let him know what was what. If he wasn’t gonna be honest…

But then he surprised her with an expensive bottle of champagne and a beautiful chocolate cake which Leon had the hotel staff bring to their table singing ‘Happy Birthday’ in Italian. It was a little embarrassing and a little tacky as far as the over-the-top cake was concerned but she had to admit that she teared up at the gesture. Ona got up to kiss Leon and she decided that he wouldn’t kiss her because of all the strangers staring at them. 

She realised he spent  _ her _ money on her own birthday surprise.

Ona excused herself to go to the bathroom for some privacy to collect herself lest she starts screaming. She decided to use the ones on the other side of the hotel to buy herself some time, taking the path through the garden area. Ona didn’t notice but it was actually quite beautiful at night. The path was stone cobbled and lined with thick shrubbery and flowers, lights strung between the plants and inlaid into the path itself. Ona was too consumed by the pain in her chest. By her anger, her sadness. By her embarrassment. Suddenly, Ona walked straight into a solid black mass and stumbled backwards slightly. 

“Oh! I’m sorry! I-” Ona stammered, her tongue turning to lead when she saw the man she’d ran into. 

He was tall and dressed smartly in a black suit, black shirt, and black tie and Ona remembered a story about how the devil would be the most beautiful man you’d ever see. His eyes were a striking gold in the dim light and his hair was ash blonde, swept out of his eyes which twinkled with mischief, a wolfish grin stretched across his lips. 

“No need to apologise,” he assured her, the rumble of his voice making Ona’s legs weak. “Are you lost, gorgeous?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nigel

Nigel was a scarred and broken man.

Nigel was a man well-acquainted with pain as it was something that walked hand in hand with him ever since he was a boy avoiding his mean drunk of a father. He knew pain well when he was a teenager, scraping a living on the streets of Bucharest to buy food and cigarettes. Pain remained an old friend when he joined a gang as a young man and stuck even closer when he eventually became the leader of the said gang. Pain stuck closer than a brother to Nigel, a blood brother. 

Nigel felt some comfort in the pain that wrapped around his broken and bleeding body. Some stupid fuck had decided to stage a coup, to try and unseat Nigel from the throne that he’d bled and clawed for. But Nigel was a survivor, hence why he was currently prostrated in an apartment above his favourite cafe, blood staining his bedsheets, clinging stubbornly to life as he waited for Darko, his best friend and associate to contact him.

That was when he heard it. Music. The most mournfully beautiful cello floating up to dance around the drab space he was residing in. Nigel thought he was hallucinating and that his time was up but he fell asleep to the music and woke up around the same time, the next day to hear the music start again. He began to feel stronger with each rendition that reached him, the music rekindling his fighting spirit and chasing away any shadow of pain and death that threatened to loiter. Eventually, Nigel looked out of his window to see where the music came from and he locked eyes with the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen. Her eyes were as fiery as her hair and the way she bent over her cello made it seem like every drag of her bow against the strings was painful, as though she was drawing the music out of her very soul. She saved Nigel’s life. 

Her name was Gabriella Ibanescu and Nigel eventually married her. 

But when Nigel says he knows pain well, he knows it inwardly and even better when inflicted outwardly. Nigel couldn’t help his career, he couldn’t help that his first date with Gabi he taught her how to shoot and shoot fatally, he couldn’t help that he held Gabi too tightly. Nigel never hurt her physically but he knew he hurt her every time he packed a suitcase full of cocaine in front of her and said he was going away on business. He wasn’t surprised when Gabi’s father, Victor, produced that damned tape and made him leave her alone, leave the fucking country at that. He wasn’t even surprised when the news that Gabi’s father had died reached him at the same time as the divorce papers and a letter saying that Gabi had met someone else. He signed and sent back the divorce papers. After all, Nigel needed a big god to hold his love and Gabi was buckling under the weight of it. It was the right thing to do.

Nigel’s old friend, pain, slid between his ribs and wrapped around his heart and it felt good almost. Familiar. 

He told his associate, Darko, that he needed some time and decided to move around, hop from country to country and try and forget his companion that continued to slither around his chest cavity. It was not long before he was in Tuscany and a woman walked right into him, stammering an apology. Nigel was about to snap at her to watch where she was going until he looked into her sad brown eyes framed by long braids and dark, mahogany skin. Before he could even think, Nigel was speaking gently, flirtatiously to this woman. Maybe she wasn’t even real to incite such a reaction from him but he didn’t care. He needed to know her, know why she was so sad, know how to make her smile even once. 

“Are you lost gorgeous?” he asked and her full lips fell open. 

“What? I, um, No, I-” she stuttered and he couldn’t help the smirk that stretched across his face. Cute. “No, I’m, uh, just going to the bathroom.”

“Careful on your way there,” he husked. “Wouldn’t want you to take another tumble.”

“I,” she said breathily, and in the dim light, he could see her pupils were dilated.

“I must know your name, gorgeous,” he rumbled and it was like he’d cast a spell on her, on the both of them.

“Ona,” she said quietly. “My name is Ona.”

“Ona,” he repeated and she shivered slightly. He held out his hand to shake and she took it without hesitation. “I’m Nigel, gorgeous.”

“N-Nigel,” she stammered as he ran his thumb over her hand.

“Ona!” Another voice yelled from behind Ona, deep and aggravated. A boyfriend?

Nigel felt more like himself than he had in ages and he decided that he would disappear for now. But he would make her his. Ona. He didn’t know her from Eve but by God did something about her make him burn. 

So he let himself melt into the shadows and decided to wait for his chance, the ache in his chest finally dulled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really winging this lool


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> /Michael Scott voice/ oh my god it's happening!

Ona turned around to see Leon storming towards her, his brow pinched in irritation, and she realised what it might look like if he saw her holding hands with another man but when she looked ahead, Nigel was gone. 

She had no idea how Nigel had managed to make her lose herself like that but she could tell from Leon’s somewhat incensed expression that she had been gone for quite some time.

“What the hell, Ona!” Leon said loudly, throwing his hands up. “I do all that shit for you and you just vanish!”

“I mean, technically, I bought the champagne and cake and paid for all this so I think I can duck out if I want to,” Ona snapped. 

“What are you trying to say?” Leon breathed, eyes flashing. 

“I’m trying to say that you’re not here!” Ona sighed. “Even when you’re here you’re not here. You think I haven’t noticed you sneaking off in every goddamn city.”

“You’re crazy!” Leon yelled, running his hand through his waves. “Are you really gonna accuse me of cheating after I did something nice for your birthday?”

Ona stared at him.

“I didn’t say anything about cheating, I said you were sneaking off,” she said quietly. 

Leon stared back, gobsmacked.

“So,” Ona deadpanned. “You’ve been cheating, huh?”

Leon remained silent before clenching his fists and storming off back down the path and away from her. 

Danica’s flight back home was late that evening so Ona drove her to the airport in their rental car, holding her friend close before she, too, was gone. The drive back to the hotel felt like the most alone that Ona had been in years but Leon had kept her suspended in a kind of isolation for a decade. She had thought that their time together would have meant something to him. Meant enough for him to at least break up with her before he decided to pass himself around. She hoped that it would have meant enough for him to say it to her face. To say ‘Yes, Ona, I cheated on you and I’m  _ sorry _ .’ But no.

Leon didn’t even come back that night.

Ona decided that she would give him a chance when he came back, a chance to grovel and piece their relationship back together. Or else, she was giving him his ticket back home and continuing the trip on her own. She considered also going home but she was gonna have a good time and get her money’s worth so help her…

One thing was for sure, she wasn’t having a good time, lying alone in her too wide, too cold hotel room. 

***

The next morning, Leon returned dishevelled with lipstick on his collar like it was some ridiculous soap opera and with no explanation. The only other thing he had was a shitty keychain that screamed tourist trash and a sheepish expression. Not even an apology.

“Where were you?” Ona asked quietly, sitting on the bed when the door beeped to let him in. She wasn’t sure she wanted to know. 

“I, uh, I went to clear my head,” he mumbled, rubbing the back of his head.

“Don’t do that,” she sighed.

“Do what?”

“Lie to my fucking face!” she shouted, standing up. 

Leon sighed and his shoulders slumped, his hands clenching and unclenching nervously.

“Fine,” he shrugged defeatedly. “I have been cheating on you.”

It was like the air was knocked out from her.

“But let me explain!” he said holding his hands out to her placatingly. “You were always at work and I didn’t want to seem ungrateful because you were taking care of me but a man has urges…”

“I tried, Leon,” she hissed. “I fucking tried. But you couldn’t even bear to touch me. Am I really so disgusting to you?”

“No!” Leon said, face crumpling. "I just...I just…"

"You just didn't want me anymore," she finished flatly. 

He didn't respond.

Ona did him the favour of booking him a flight home, not being bitter enough to strand him in Italy but incensed enough to want him out of her sight immediately. He packed his bags without much of a fight, which stung in its own way and soon he was gone, taking the free shuttle to the airport. 

A ten-year relationship. Dashed in twenty minutes and all before breakfast. 

Ona was in the restaurant staring despondently into her coffee and poking at her bacon and eggs when someone sat in front of her. 

“Hello again, gorgeous,” Nigel said placidly, smiling knowingly. 

“Nigel,” she breathed. Part of her had convinced herself that she had somehow hallucinated Nigel, given how he came and went without so much as a peep. And yet, here he was in front of her, in a navy blue shirt opened at the collar to give her a peek of his bronze skin and a chain that glinted wickedly. 

“Why so glum, sweet girl?” he asked, his voice low and crooning. She tried not to get too flustered at him calling her a sweet girl but she could tell by his facial expression that she was failing and that he was very much enjoying it.

“I- I’m not! I’m not glum, I mean,” Ona spluttered. “I’m just...tired.”

Nigel tutted disappointedly, reclining gracefully in his chair. “We don’t know each other very well but you should know that you shouldn’t lie to me. I can always tell, you see. Being a prodigious liar myself.”

Ona gaped at him. Maybe he really was the devil.

“Joke,” he chuckled and she noticed his rather long canines, teeth that were bordering on being fangs. Her mind immediately flashed with the thought of him dragging his teeth across her pulse point and her breath hitched as she clamped her thighs together.

“Really though, princess,” he said leaning forward. “What’s the matter?”

“Why do you care?” she blurted, genuinely confused. 

Nigel shrugged. “I have no idea. You intrigue me and I’d like to know more about you if you’d let me.”

Ona thought about it and she decided that she might as well scare off this breathtakingly attractive man with her relationship drama. It was just evidence that she was undesirable. That she could do everything right and still not get the guy in the end. 

“My boyfriend and I just ended a 10-year relationship because he lost interest and was cheating on me,” Ona deadpanned. “I was basically a glorified sugar mommy. I took care of everything and it just...wasn’t enough. Still intriguing?”

She tried not to sound too bitter but she knew that she was failing miserably. She avoided Nigel’s gaze even though she could feel it on her and she waited for him to leave as silently as he came, yet again.

“Well, you can’t help it if your ex had no taste, no can you?” Nigel said breezily. “It actually makes a lot of room for my proposition.”

“Proposition?” Ona asked dumbly. 

“Yes, proposition,” Nigel smirked. “I want to ask you for something.”

“My phone number?”

“Nothing so trivial and easily faked or changed, darling,” Nigel chuckled. “I want to ask for just a year of your time.”

“A year to do what?” Ona asked, completely dumbfounded. 

Nigel levelled her with a serious but sincere look, his eyes darkening from gold to a brown that was almost red. He leaned forward in his seat, his strong, large hands clasped together as he spoke the words that would change both their lives. 

“A year to see Europe, maybe even the world together,” he said lowly. “A year to fall in love.”

And here she had expected him to hand her a scroll with a dotted line at the bottom and a quill dipped in her own blood. 

“I ask only for a year,” he said softly. “Will you come with me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is self-indulgent trash but let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Random Formula 1rambles. We offer only the nichest of content here at Nerdy Badger Mole.

"Is this some weird race fetish thing?" Ona blurted. 

Nigel blinked somewhat owlishly before bursting out laughing.

"No, it's not some "weird race fetish thing", Nigel laughed. "I think you're a gorgeous woman that I'd like to get to know and show a good time. That's all."

"Is it sex then?" Ona questioned. Nigel appreciated her bluntness strangely.

"It doesn't have to be about sex," Nigel shrugged. "It can be whatever you want it to be."

"What does that mean?"

"It means I won't lay a finger on you until you ask, gorgeous," Nigel smirked. "I won't touch you until you  _ beg _ ."

Ona clamped her thighs together again and tried to will away the wetness gathering there.

"How do I know I'm not gonna end up trafficked or murdered or something?" Ona asked with a sigh. 

"You can take a few pictures of my ugly mug and tell whoever you need to that you're with me," Nigel said placatingly. 

Ona found herself taking the pictures and texting Danica and a few other good friends. Ona was going to say yes. 

"I'm assuming you have a job," Nigel hummed. "You might want to contact them too. I'm not going to take your electronic device or anything so perhaps you can work remotely."

"You've really thought this through, huh?"Ona huffed, somewhat amused. 

"Not nearly as much as I should have," Nigel laughed sheepishly.

Ona levelled him with a curious stare. "Why are you doing this, Nigel. Really?"

Nigel was silent for a moment, his gaze remote and detached. He sighed deeply as sadness and pain seemed to Lance sharply through him.

"My wife, she, uh, she also cheated on me," Nigel admitted, showing her a picture from his wallet of him and Gabi. "Back in Bucharest with some American prick. It hurt obviously. But then I saw you and it didn't hurt so much for once. I...I think we can help each other. To heal. If not fall in love, I think we could heal." 

Ona thought Nigel was beautiful. In a broken, scarred kind of way and his story was just as sad and beautiful as him. 

Fuck it. 

"I'll go with you, Nigel," Ona said quietly. 

Nigel's eyes shone and Ona didn't feel so alone anymore.

***

Ona looked around the cabin if the private jet they were currently sitting in, everything supple white leather and dark lacquered wood and she wondered, for what wouldn't be the last time, who the hell Nigel was. 

"Nigel," she breathed. "What do you do exactly. For work."

"I'm a, uh, businessman," Nigel smirked like he just remembered a joke.

"Really?" Ona said sceptically, she caught sight of some men that she'd noticed trailing Nigel and the subtle bulges in their suit jackets. 

"I do own several businesses like clubs, restaurants, boutiques and what have you," Nigel began. "I just happen to have some side businesses here and there.

"Oh god I've gotten in with the mob," Ona groaned. 

"I'm not Italian so it's not really the mob…"

"Nigel!"

"Alright!" Nigel chuckled. "I promise that I'll keep you safe and keep you away from all that. You can always tap out whenever you want too."

Ona thought about it but she saw Nigel in another one of his tailored suits and she couldn't take her eyes off him, let alone conceive leaving him. Wow. She was rebounding hard. 

"I'll stay," Ona conceded. "But I will Liam Neeson my way out of this if I have to."

***

Their first stop was Monaco, just in time for the Grand Prix. 

Ona didn't care about much outside of her job but she was an unapologetic Formula 1 fan, her favourite team being Scuderia Ferrari. She thought F1 was a bit too flashy for her taste at first but she was a little bougie at heart and warmed up to it quite quickly once she watched it for the first time. But still, it was a bit of a guilty pleasure, the rich people's sport. So she tried to remain calm even though she was a stone's throw to each team's pit crew (!!!).

"So are you the shopping sort or the eating sort?" Nigel asked absently, scrolling through his phone. "This is Monaco after all and it's a good place to do either."

_ Is that Esteban Ocon?  _ Ona thought, craning her head to look.

"I was thinking we could have dinner on my yacht," Nigel suggested. "Would you like that?" 

"Hmm, yeah sure. Whatever you think is best," Ona mumbled. 

"Hm, I'm not sure how I feel about you eyeing up other men. Formula 1 or drivers or not," Nigel huffed in amusement.

"What?" Ona said, whipping around to look at Nigel. 

"I never pegged you as an F1 fan," Nigel said, smiling cheekily.

"I'm...a casual fan," Ona mumbled.

"Hmm, indeed," Nigel said sceptically. "Well, we're going to watch the race now."

Ona nearly hugged Nigel but it was still early in their arrangement. She wanted to be sure that by the end of the year, they wouldn't be picking up the pieces of a bad rebound. She also wanted to make sure that Nigel wouldn't go postal and shoot her or something. She didn't think he would but the while 'businessman' thing made her doubt.

So instead of hugging Nigel, she hopped up and down like a grown-ass woman and thanked Nigel profusely. 

"Of course, gorgeous," Nigel said with a smile. 

"Really, thank you," On gushed. "I'll make it up to you, I swear."

"Don't even think about it," Nigel said, waving a hand dismissively. 

The race was a tight and tense one, the energy and glitz of Monaco seeming to work the drivers up into a competitive frenzy. Each wanted to be the highest on the podium, the one popping champagne with the most models, the one who got to take a picture with Will Smith who was literally over there, what the fuck? 

Lewis Hamilton, of course, came first because he's superhuman, Charles LeClerc joining him on the podium with Daniel Ricciardo. Ona couldn't help the smile that stretched across her face and she resisted the urge to take Nigel's hand. 

She needed to get her head on straight. It had only been a couple of days and she was getting totally wrapped up in Nigel. What's worse is that Nigel was just as wrapped up in her too. It was in how he guided her through the crowds with a strong hand on her lower back before he caught himself and pulled away. It was in the tender stares that he thought she didn't notice. It was in how he literally got her near the pit crews and got her a chance to meet the drivers. 

But they were both hurting. Badly. And it was only natural to fall for the next person that showed even an iota of interest. Ona was going to give it a month. Nigel would lose interest in her pretty soon, she was sure if it. 

Just like Leon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying really hard to drag this out but its hard lmao. Let me know what you think :b


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vibes bro

Nigel couldn’t help the jealousy that unfurled in his chest when they met the drivers and pit crew after the race. He hated that she was smiling at these men and he hated how those men had the nerve to flirt with her in front of him. They probably thought that he was her decrepit sugar daddy, free for the taking. He could feel the scowl teasing at his mouth and he felt the urge to grab Ona and take her to the yacht and fuck her brains out until she couldn’t think of anything except him. 

Nigel was a gangster but he wasn’t an idiot. He knew his possessiveness was the very thing that pushed Gabi away and he knew that if he weren’t careful, then Ona would pull the plug on their little year of adventure. So he tried to keep himself in check. 

But then he saw the softness in the way Ona smiled at him and how she kept things strictly polite and friendly with the drivers and he couldn’t help the smug satisfaction that warmed his chest. 

_ See? Mine.  _ Nigel wanted to say. 

_ Not quite.  _ A rational voice interjected in his head. Whatever.

Nigel wasn’t sure why he was taking this so seriously, even going so far as to soul-search and not repeat the mistakes of the past. The trip was a fun romp for both of them and even if he didn’t get to sleep with her, he had a smart and beautiful woman to keep him company. Sue him, Nigel was lonely. 

After their Grand Prix sidequest, they decided to grab something to eat before dinner as Ona declared that she was ravenous. Nigel, being Nigel, pointed out the closest Michelin starred restaurant and started to walk towards it until Ona grabbed his arm with an eye-roll and pulled him in the direction of a cafe. Ona ordered them both some french fries and two soft-serve ice-creams before they sat outside in the shade to eat. Nigel missed the feel of her small hands around his arm, her touch seeming to burn like menthol on his skin. 

Goodness gracious, he was touch-starved. 

“Alright, I’m assuming you know what to do with these?” Ona asked, raising an eyebrow as she gestured at the fries and ice-cream.

“Now, I could be wrong but I think I’m supposed to eat them,” Nigel deadpanned.

Ona shot him a flat look and pouted, making Nigel’s heart do a slight backflip. “Haha, everybody’s a comedian.”

“Go on then,” Nigel chuckled. “Show me how it’s done, princess.”

Ona looked a little flustered for a second but she swept her braids behind her ears and cleared her throat pointedly. 

“So,” Ona started with faux seriousness. “You take the french fry. You take the ice cream. You dip the french fry  _ in  _ the ice-cream. You eat it. You remember everything good in life.”

“Ahh, I see,” Nigel said nodding sagely. “It’s been many moons since I ate so terribly.”

“You shut your mouth!” Ona gasped, scandalised. “It’s been many moons since you had taste. Philistine.”

Nigel burst out laughing and raised his hands in surrender as he shook his head. He was glad that they had avoided the Michelin starred joint. He wouldn’t have enjoyed his food nearly as much as this. Maybe it was because the fries and ice-cream were from the small, obviously family-owned cafe. But Nigel knew that the moment dazzled because it was with her. 

Ona was out of his league. Nigel was probably ten years her senior, his hair starting to streak with grey. He was also a criminal lowlife that couldn’t hold down a healthy relationship because he was a clingy and lonely old man. Ona would see how pathetic he was soon and leave him.

Just like Gabi. 

But Nigel didn’t want to spare himself the pain and let her go before she could hurt him. He would enjoy her while he could and no one could judge him for indulging. 

***

“You know,” Ona started, taking a bite of risotto. “You don’t need to do all this to get me to fall in love with you.”

They finally got onto the yacht where they were set to have dinner and spend the week before taking the yacht onto the next spot. Nigel looked up from their classily laid table on deck in confusion. 

“Do what?” Nigel asked curiously. 

“This,” Ona said gesturing at the yacht and sparkling Monaco skyline. “All this flashy, bourgeois nonsense. I don’t care how much money you have, I care about who you are as a person.”

“So, you don’t want to eat the best food money can buy?” Nigel asked incredulously. 

“Not really,” Ona laughed. “I’d be happy with some good but cheap Chinese food or something.”

Nigel wrinkled his nose at the thought of feeding her greasy, dispassionately-cooked noodles. 

“Oh, don’t be such a snob, Nigel,” Ona chuckled. “MSG is the spice of life.”

“I’ve changed my mind, get off my boat,” Nigel deadpanned. “And I am  _ not  _ a snob.”

“Not a snob,” Ona snorted. “You literally just complained that your chef used truffle oil instead of actual truffles.”

“Any reasonable person would do that.”

“Ha!”

“Fine, I’m kind of a snob,” Nigel conceded. “But I was a street-rat, I deserve to be a little stuck-up.”

“Street-rat?” Ona asked, curious.

_ Ah, the good old days _ , Nigel thought. 

“My mother died giving birth to me and my father was one hell of a bastard. A mean drunk that blamed me for his wife’s death,” Nigel said, staring into the dark depths of his red wine. “So I ran away and started living on the street, scraping out a living wherever I could.”

“You were homeless?” Ona asked quietly, looking heartbroken for a young Nigel that was dead as far as he was concerned. 

“Hm, yes, I suppose I was,” Nigel hummed thoughtfully. “Sometimes I could stay at a youth hostel with the money that I’d get from extorting tourists in exchange for directions. But yes, I was homeless.”

“I’m so sorry, Nigel,” Ona said sincerely, taking Nigel’s hand in hers, her grip firm and grounding. 

“It’s in the past,” Nigel said, smiling weakly. 

“Doesn’t mean it hurts any less,” Ona said gently. 

Nigel blinked quickly and it definitely wasn’t because her touch and tenderness were thrilling and overwhelming him in equal measure. And it definitely wasn’t because he was about to tear up. 

“Anyway,” Nigel coughed. “Eventually, I joined a gang. Then I clawed my way to the top and now I have more money than I know what to do with. I thought it would make me happy but really I’m comfortable but miserable in every other way.”

“Well, I’m a regular ball of sunshine so no more moping, alright?” Ona chuckled with a wink.

Nigel laughed and it felt like sunlight and air in his chest, pushing aside the pain that was wont to heave against his ribcage. Ona felt like an old friend and he could feel himself loving each second spent together. Nigel could see himself loving her.

Stop, Nigel chided himself.

They didn’t let go of each other’s hands, the only witness to this blooming unnameable thing, the lights of Montenegro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates for dayyysss


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flirting mayhaps 👀

The moment Nigel realised that he could, in fact, fall in love with Ona was the moment that he wanted her, desired her, in the most carnal sense of the word.

Nigel was a man that had to express everything he was feeling outwardly. When he found out about Gabi cheating on him with Charlie, he had promptly wrecked his living room, breaking everything in reach until he was breathless. Then he got absolutely shitfaced on his favourite vodka. No one could accuse Nigel of being repressed, that was for sure.

Since Ona had already been to Provence and seen all the sights, they decided to just hang around and enjoy the scenery. Now, Ona was on the deck of the yacht in a mustard yellow bikini, Nigel felt very repressed. 

Ona seemed to come alive in the sunlight, stretching her long limbs like a cat or a flower slowly unfurling. Nigel had never seen so much of her skin at once and his brain felt like it was short circuiting. He didn’t want Ona to feel like he was objectifying her so Nigel puttered around the yacht, probably exuding a frenetic energy that left sparks in his wake. Even so, every time he passed and saw her there, lying on her stomach, his eyes couldn’t help but travel up the length of her legs to the curve of her ass and-

No. No.

There in the sunlight, Nigel almost wondered if he had imagined her, if she was some kind of mirage. Her brown skin like lacquered dark wood and Nigel wondered if, perhaps, in their story, he was the reincarnation of Pygmalion and instead of milk-white marble, he had brought Ona to life from rich, dark clay. A goddess, a graven image whose body he wanted to worship until she was praying to him instead.

Nigel knew that he was being a dirty old man but she was just so gorgeous. It was the tiny things that got him riled up. Sometimes he’d call her name and she would look at him with a twinkle in her eye that was equal parts fond and flirtatious. Other times, he’d find himself fixated on the swell of her full lips and he had to ho;d himself back from kissing her senseless. Sometimes, just smelling her when she walked past had him wanting to bury his face in her neck and marking her as is. 

Nigel was pining. 

He obviously didn’t just want her body. They had been travelling together for about two months and had scarcely even hugged. Nevertheless, their conversations were deep and intimate, Ona divulging her innermost vulnerabilities and Nigel divulging his fear of solitude. It felt like they were exploring the innermost depths of each other and Nigel wanted to know Ona even more. Know her in the biblical sense. 

Nigel wasn’t an idiot though. He knew he had a tendency to overcommit to people that couldn’t or wouldn’t commit to him and god help him, he had a bigger heart than he let on. So he made feeble attempts to guard his heart but he wanted Ona so badly. So badly it hurt as much as it would if she told him that she didn’t want him. And she probably would. Eventually. Regardless, he yearned for her and if she asked, he would lay the world at her feet, he would set it all and himself ablaze if only to keep her warm.

_ “If I was born as a blackthorn tree, I’d want to be held by you, felled by you, fuel the pyre of your enemies,” _ Ona sang from where she was lying, her voice soft and sweet and Nigel saw the Airpods in her ears. Oh, if only she knew how he hungered for her, how those lyrics resonated with him.

And then, Nigel fell into his usual despondency whenever his yearning hit a peak. 

_ Why on earth would she ever love me?  _

“What is it?” Ona piped up, startling Nigel.

"What's what?" Nigel mumbled, avoiding her gaze 

"What's wrong with your face?" Ona deadpanned. "You're staring at the floor like it shot your pet gerbil."

"I-" Nigel chuckled and he felt his neck grow hot. "I was just thinking. About, uh, Denmark."

"Denmark?" Ona asked, her nose wrinkling in confusion.

"My father was originally from Denmark before he moved to Romania. To be with my mother," Nigel explained. It was a diversion. He wasn't lying but it wasn't the real answer to her question.

"Do you want to go? To Copenhagen?" Ona asked.

Now that Nigel was actually thinking about it, part of him did. He wanted to see if Denmark would reject him just as his father had or if he could find a home there. The home his father had never given him. 

"I think I do," Nigel nodded thoughtfully.

"I think it's a good idea," Ona hummed. "Might give you some closure. Help you move onto the next chapter of your life."

"Will you, uh," Nigel started, throat dry. "Will you come with me?"

He feared that she would say no, say that she was there for a good time and that she didn't sign up for the European version of Eat, Pray, Love. That she could never fall for a man with so much baggage. That she couldn't love a man so weak and-

"Of course, Nigel," she said softly. She knelt at his feet, holding his hands in her small but strong ones. "I care about you. How could I let you do something like this on your own."

_ I care about you. I care about you. I care about you.  _

The words were a bullet to the heart but instead of pain, Nigel was filled with blinding _ ecstasy _ . 

***

For reasons unbeknownst to Ona, Nigel immediately decided that they were going shopping and before she could protest, they had somehow materialised in a store that managed to look like every Zara she'd ever been in without actually being a Zara. Judging by the prices, it was Zara's older sister by a couple hundred Euro. 

"Nigel," Ona huffed in fond exasperation. "You know I don't like shopping."

"I want to do this for you," Nigel said earnestly.

"You know you don't need to repay me, right?" Ona asked, lowering her voice and moving closer to take Nigel's hand. Christ. "For any of it. I'm happy to just be here. With you."

Nigel gaped at her and Ona grew flustered and pulled her hand away quickly. 

"Sorry, I just mean that...I mean I like you- wait, I mean that I like spending time with you! Like I like being friends…" Ona finished lamely.

"Are we friends, kitten?" Nigel husked into her ear, unable to help himself. 

"Ye-yes," Ona stammered. "Of course, we are."

"I want us to be close friends, gorgeous," Nigel hummed approvingly and he watched Ona's skin break out in goosebumps. "I want us to be very, very close."

"Nigel," Ona whimpered quietly. 

"Hello! How may we help you today!" An overly chipper voice chirped and they sprang apart.

"We were just leaving," Ona stammered, grabbing Nigel and legging it out of the store. 

"Let me do something nice for you, my sweet girl," Nigel said coaxingly. 

"You already pay for my room and board," Ona huffed. "That's plenty nice enough for me."

"Technically, the room is free since it's my yacht."

"Nigel."

"Gift giving is my love language," Nigel tried, smirking slightly. 

"No shit," Ona laughed. "I hadn't noticed."

"Let me shower you in gifts, gorgeous," Nigel rumbled, knowing full well that Ona couldn't resist when he did that. 

"I don't even wear the kinds of clothes in those stores!" Ona said in exasperation.

After much back and forth and trial and error, they ended up in a trendy but equally expensive vintage and streetwear clothing shop. It was all very colourful and niche and artsy (derogatory). Right up Ona's alley. Her only trepidation were the prices, guilt preemptively welling in her throat at the thought of Nigel buying anything in the store for her. So Ona decided to be sneaky and walk around the store before declaring that she didn't like anything in the store. It was a foolproof plan. 

So she walked around the store, her fingers trailing longingly along certain items of clothing here and there before she tore herself away from them, Nigel's eyes boring into her back. They walked slowly through the store, Nigel close enough for her to feel his body heat and she gulped at his proximity. 

"I don't think there's anything in here for me," Ona lied, voice small. 

"Is that right?" Nigel mused, looking around.

"Mmhmm, we can go now," Ona said quickly. "I think I'm getting hungry-"

In a flash, Nigel was sauntering through the store, a man on a mission. Ona gaped at him as he grabbed every pair of shoes she'd so much as glanced at and every piece of clothing she had liked but only inwardly admitted to liking. Nigel then took his haul and deposited it in front of a very startled looking cashier. The cashier looked at the heap of clothing and at Nigel who practically dripped money and power and started scanning and bagging each item, any question about whether or not Nigel could afford the clothes instantly out of his mind.

Nigel's bodyguards materialised out of what seemed like thin air and retrieved the frankly obscene number of bags before vanishing back into shadow. Ona could only gape at Nigel. Nigel stepped to stand in front of her and brushed her braids out of her face, her face warm where his fingers touched her skin.

"You can't lie to me, sweet girl," Nigel said, lowly. "But if you decide to try that again, I might have to punish you."

"N-Nigel, I- Wait, what? I think, I'm," Ona stammered, flustered.

"I think you said something about being hungry," Nigel said smoothly before leading her out of the store. 

Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Typed this on my phone so if there are any typos...😬


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things heat up. Or do they?👀

The restaurant was nice, Michelin starred of course because Nigel was allergic to everything that wasn't, but still not over the top. It had a sort of old-timey aesthetic, as though the air should have been heavy with cigar smoke and jazz. 

"Would it kill you not to spend so much money on food?"Ona grumbled when she saw the menu.

"Life has so few meaningful pleasures," Nigel smirked, leaning forward to brush her hand with his fingers. "One should indulge while they can, no?" 

Electricity shot up Ona's arm and she clamped her thighs together, embarrassment colouring her features as she realised that his fleeting touch was already arousing her. 

"I just think you can have good food without paying the equivalent of someone's mortgage," Ona mumbled, picking up the menu to hide her face.

"Hm, maybe. I don't fucking want to though," Nigel chuckled.

They chatted idly about nothing in particular before the waiter came to take their orders. The knowledge that hundreds of Euro of clothes were waiting for her in her room on the yacht made Ona order the cheapest thing on the menu, stoutly ignoring Nigel's warning glance. 

"Did you think I wouldn't notice?" Nigel asked, voice low and almost predatory. 

Ever since she'd told him that she cared about him, it seemed that it was taking everything that he had not to mount her at any given moment. She could see the want in his eyes, the way he seemed magnetically drawn to her. But she couldn't chase away the thought that he just wanted her body and nothing else. That he would use her and throw her aside. 

But Ona was cowardly and selfish and wanted to hold onto Nigel. He was kind and funny in his wry way. He was smart and swore like a sailor and he was even a little terrifying. God help her, he and all his dissonances made her dizzy with want. 

"Notice what?" Ona asked, swallowing thickly.

"Notice that you got the cheapest thing on the menu, kitten," Nigel all but growled.

"It's what I wanted," Ona shrugged, perusing the drinks menu if only to give her hands something to do. "And I'm assuming that I could have whatever I want?"

Nigel narrowed his eyes at her, a smirk playing across his handsome and angular face. She could see his canines peeking out as he smirked wolfishly at her and her mind flashed with the image of his teeth sinking into the soft flesh of her inner thigh. She hid her face behind the menu again.

"Well," Nigel said, finally. "If it's what you want, I suppose that I can't complain."

"No, you can't," One smiled sweetly. 

"You're a little bratty, you know," Nigel mused. 

"Am I?" Ona chuckled.

"Mmm," Nigel hummed, leaning back in his seat as though he was trying to get a better view to appraise her. "Would you like to know what I do to bratty little girls?"

Ona's brain short-circuited, her panties grew damp.

"I- I- I'm-"

"I think for you I'd go easy on you since I'm so fond of you," Nigel said as if he was only talking about the weather. "I'd only take you over my knee and-"

"I need to go to the bathroom!" Ons blurted and on legs made of jelly, she darted off, leaving a confused and somewhat distraught Nigel in her wake.

***

Nigel gaped at the chair that Ona had vacated and wondered if he'd stepped too far.

He couldn't help himself. The way her eyes widened and her breath hitched was priceless. The way she stuttered and stammered shyly with her pupils blown wide was enough to get him half hard. Nigel knew he was affecting her, that even the slightest touch made her skin grow hot. The biggest tell-tale sign was how she clamped her thighs together. Fucking hell, he wanted nothing more than to get her to open her thighs for him. Nigel's animal hindbrain wondered if she was touching herself in the bathroom. 

_ Maybe she's trying to figure out how to dump your pervy ass,  _ a snide mental voice supplied.

It was like a bucket of ice water on Nigel's R rated thoughts. What if he'd creeped her out and driven her away for good? Nigel thought he was alright looking but he knew that he was getting up there in age. He also knew that if Ona knew about all the ways he wanted to wreck her, she'd run for the hills. 

Nigel sighed and buried his face in his hands. 

_ I'm such an idiot _ . 

Suddenly Nigel's phone trilled urgently, the screen seemingly flashing with the trademark irritation of the caller. Darko.

Darko. Nigel's "business" associate and de facto best friend although it would seem to any passerby that they hated each other's guts. But insulting each other was just their way. Their profane private language.

"What?" Nigel answered the call, tiredly.

"Fuck me, hello to you too, dickhead," Darko deadpanned.

"Darko, I'm not in the mood," Nigel sighed.

"I thought your little sabbatical was supposed to cheer your sorry ass up," Darko laughed, voice coarse from years of booze and cigarettes.

"My sabbatical is going fine, fuck off," Nigel grumbled.

"Ooh I think I touched a nerve," Darko hummed. "Haven't gotten laid in a while? Is that it?"

"Darko."

"Go on," Darko chuckled. "You know you want to tell me."

"You're an insufferable asshole."

"You're too sweet. Fucking tell me. What's her name?"

"What makes you think there's a 'her'?" Nigel mumbled. 

"Nigel."

"Fine. Jesus," Nigel sighed. "I met this woman, Ona, and I persuaded her to come on holiday with me for a year. A year to..fall in love with me."

"God, you're such a rom-com cliché," Darko guffawed. "And what? She dumped your sorry ass?"

"I'm worried I came on too fucking strong and scared her off. She's hiding in the goddamn fucking bathroom, Darko !" Nigel hissed into the phone. 

"She could be fingering herself because you got her too hot and bothered," Darko deadpanned.

"Don't be so fucking crass," Nigel groaned.

"Look, man. Did she say she liked you?" Darko asked seriously.

"Yeah."

"And she gets shy around you, flustered and all that?" Darko pressed.

"Yes, I suppose she does," Nigel hummed. 

"Does she touch you? All tender and whatnot?" Darko asked, sounding a little disgusted at the thought of intimacy. 

Nigel recalled the way she held his hands on the yacht, her small and strong hands, grounding him.

"Yeah, she does," Nigel conceded.

"Then she likes you, you stupid fuck," Darko said slowly. 

"Then why'd she run off the way she just did?" Nigel asked incredulously. 

"To collect herself? Get herself off? Fuck if I know," Darko said. "Look, she's probably into you but she thinks you only want one thing from her."

"Why on earth would she think that?" Nigel asked, distressed again. He wanted more than that. So much more.

"Because men tend to display predatory and exploitative behaviour towards women?" Darko offered and Nigel wondered where Darko learnt any of those words. "Or maybe she's just insecure. These aren't huge leaps, Nigel. Use your fucking head." 

"Oh, fuck, she's coming back," Nigel hissed. "Why did you call again?"

Darko snorted. "I'll tell you when your head's out of your ass. Good fucking night." 

And with that Darko hung up. 

Nigel straightened in his chair, braced to apologize to Ona for being so forward and assure her that he was serious about her and while he wanted to plough her into next year, he also thought she had a good heart and-

Nigel's thoughts came to a screeching halt when he saw Ona, his girl, being crowded against the bar by some man. The man was drunk and very obviously looking for a conquest. Ona's panicked gaze met Nigel's which was enough to get Nigel on his feet. 

It was when the man trailed a hand up Ona's thigh that Nigel saw read, his hand slipping seamlessly into the brass knuckles in his pocket. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW//   
> Non-con touching but not from Nigel  
> Slight blood and violence

Ona remembered being in high school. Vividly, unfortunately 

She had been a skinny, awkward, bespectacled thing, a late-bloomer in every sense of the word. Ona had African parents so being studious was mandatory and thinking of boys was enough to send her parents into a fit. So she kept a steadfast group of (female) friends and her eyes either on her shoes or her books. 

Of course, she had a huge but secret crush on the most beautiful boy in her class. 

His name was Cam and he hadn’t seemed to have grown out of the whole pulling pigtails thing. He drove Ona up the bloody wall with his incessant yammering and teasing, saying and doing whatever he could to get a rise out of her, his blue eyes twinkling with mischief. 

Cam had a buzzcut and piercings, one of which adorned his full bottom lip and Ona had caught glimpses of a tattoo that he was definitely too young to have. He was the opposite of the kind of boy that her parents expected her to end up with, having probably never set foot in a church and having no aspirations towards being a STEM major. That was probably why Ona was so obsessed with him. 

Ona and Cam were technically friends, despite what their constant bickering would have one believe, so when Cam jogged up to her after school and asked her if she wanted to get a milkshake with him, Ona wasn’t surprised.

“What? Is this a peace offering?” Ona smirked, sipping her vanilla milkshake.

“Sorta,” Cam laighed, shrugging a leather clad shoulder. “I wanted to tell you something.”

“Mmhmm?” Ona asked absently. 

“I like you,” Cam confessed, smiling a lopsided smile, blue eyes downcast. “Like really  _ like  _ you.”

Ona had gaped at him, her lips still cold from the milkshake and she wondered if she was hallucinating. 

“What?”

“I said I like you, Ona. A lot,” Cam repeated, amused.

Before Ona could even process her own thoughts, her legs were taking her out of the diner they were sat in and in some indeterminate direction. Thankfully, her errant legs were thwarted because Cam ran after her and gently stopped her.

“You could’ve just said you didn’t like me, Ona,” Cam panted, leaning over to brace his hands on his knees. “No need to make do cross-country as punishment.”

“I like you so much!” Ona blurted before throwing her hands over her mouth.

Cam, still panting and red-faced, looked at her skeptically before shaking his head incredulously. 

“Really?” he asked, cheeks colouring even more. 

Ona nodded earnestly. “I’ve had a crush on you for the past two years. I’m honestly surprised you didn’t notice. Idiot.”

Cam’s grin was worth the impromptu cardio. 

They dated until they graduated but Cam broke up woth her because he wanted to be a touring musician and didn’t want to be held down. It broke Ona’s heart and her parents, who had never liked Cam, dutifully reminded her that they had told her that he would disappoint her.

Maybe Ona’s legs knew something that she didn’t and that’s why they took her away. Away from Cam.

Were they trying to tell her something about Nigel? Is that why she was in the restaurant bathroom, her mind a haze of arousal and panic?

_ What if he only wants my body? What if he tosses me aside, like the others? What if he realises how undesirable I am? _

A small helpful voice that sounded a lot like Danica piped up and told her that she was self-sabotaging. That her defense mechanisms were doing all they could to protect her, but in keeping away the bad they also were keeping out the bad. 

Nigel had always been flirtatious but just like he’d promised, he hadn’t pressured her and he hadn’t touched her because she hadn’t asked him to. Yet. He’d touched her hands and her face but never anything beyond that and it had been almost three months of being together. 

Nigel cared about her. About what she thought and felt. He cared about her past and her plans for the future. He cared about all her hobbies and interests and favourite things. He was genuinely taking time to get to know her, all of her. He knew her insecurities and some of her imperfections and yet he only seemed to grow closer. Things with Nigel were...different. Nigel was different. 

After Ona had wrestled mentally with herself, she left the restroom, ready to face a no doubt incredulous and apologetic Nigel. However, before she could get back to their table, she found herself face to face, well more like face to chest, with a very large, very drunk French man.

“Hey, baby,” the man slurred, swaying side to side. “You alone?”

“No,” Ona answered shortly, making to move past the man. 

The man, however, moved surpisingly quickly and boxed her in against the bar, his body reeking of alcohol. His chest was almost pressed against Ona’s and Ona recoiled in disgust, trying to shove him off of her and failing.

“Come on,” the man said coaxingly. “I can show you a really good time.”

Ona’s eyes darted around before catching Nigel’s attention and before she could voice her panic, Nigel’s eyes darkened and he was on his feet, shoulders taut with anger.

“Just leave me alone!” Ona yelled, pushing the man. “Nigel!”

The man ignored her and she gagged when she felt a sweatly palm run up her thigh and Ona tried to shove the man off again to no avail. Ona then felt the man’s palm on her ass for a split second when suddenly the man was torn away from her.

Before she could even register what was going on, she saw that Nigel had grabbed the man by the collar and was dragging the man out of the bar, his expression thunderous. Ona saw the glitter of dangerous and vicious metal adorning Nigel’s knuckles and her legs took her unwaveringly towards Nigel.

***

Nigel was usually a very mild-mannered man but he thought that he would have to be forgiven for breaking every bone in that sweaty fuck’s body.

He dragged the man out of the bar and onto the dimly lit street, where upon Nigel pulled the man upright and struck him across the face, a sickening crunch following the blow. The man fell to the ground clutching his face and sobbing. 

Nigel crouched and lifted the man by the collar to whisper in his ear. “What the fuck were you thinking putting your hands on my girl?”

“I’m sorry, man, I’m sorry!” the man sobbed. “I wasn’t thinking straight! I-”

Nigel struck the man again, his blubbering and excuses only serving to ignite Nigel’s temper even more. He had put his hands on Ona. On his girl. And that was unforgivable.

“She told you to stop!” Nigel yelled at the whimpering man. “She told you to stop, you stupid fuck. Are you deaf too? Hm?”

Nigel let go of the man’s collar, and the man collapsed onto the ground, blood pouring from his mouth and nose, tears streaming down his flushed face. 

“I’m sorry, I’m so drunk, man,” the man sobbed, his words even more slurred. 

“Nigel?” a small voice came from behind Nigel. Ona. 

Nigel turned around, his anger and savagery dimming at the sight of Ona with ehr arms wrapped around herself, trembling slightly. Her eyes kept flicking to the drunk man in fear and concern. Fear probably from being violated and concern that Nigel was going to kill him. All that Nigel could think of, though, was the image of the man’s hands on Ona, in one of the most intimate of places. Nigel hoisted the man up by his greasy hair and dragged him forward to kneel in front of Ona.

“Beg, you slimy fuck,” Nigel said lowly. “Beg for her forgiveness.”

“What?” the man sobbed, disoriented.

“I said  _ beg for her forgiveness, _ ” Nigel hissed. “Or else I keep breaking your face until  _ I  _ forgive you.”

“I’m sorry!” the man sobbed, looking up at Ona through bloodshot eyes. “I shouldn’t have touched you like that. Please, please forgive me.”

Nigel saw Ona’s face shutter into a mask of indifference and coldness as she appraised the man. 

“I will consider your apology,” Ona said flatly. “For now, I want to go to bed. Nigel?”

Nigel saw her hold out her hand expectantly and his heart gave a surprising lurch at the thought of holding her hand. 

“All she has to do is say the word and I’ll find you,” Nigel whispered to the man whose sobbing was renewed. “I see you touch anybody else, I’ll gut you.”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” the man rambled. 

Nigel tuned out the man and took Ona’s hand in his bruised and bleeding hand but he didn’t feel any pain. 

He just felt the warmth of Ona’s hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all liked that!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Convos

Ona was walking without really registering where she was going, exhaustion weighing her down to the point that she was dragging her feet, the only thing keeping her tethered was the feeling of Nigel's large, calloused hand clasped around hers.

Once they were back on the yacht, it all started to rush back to Ona. The murderous look on Nigel's face, the fact that he carried brass knuckles everywhere, the way he laid into the drunk dude until the man's face was shining with blood and tears. 

Intellectually, Ona knew that Nigel was a gangster. She even knew that he had a gun that he took great pains to make sure she never saw but she knew he had one all the same. Nigel's omnipresent minions that dropped off duffel bags of money were reminder enough that Nigel was a dangerous man.

Even so, seeing him lash out violently at someone was...shocking to say the least.

But some animal part of her brain, some cavewoman sensibility in her was extremely aroused.

Her mind flashed with the image of Nigel grabbing the man by his hair to kneel before her, hissing at the man to apologise. It was like he was defending her honour. Like he was protecting her. It was in the way he moved, the way his muscles flexed to exercise his rage. It was driving Ona crazy. 

"I'm so sorry gorgeous," Nigel rumbled from behind her. Ona spun around to see him sitting on the couch, leaning forward with his head hung in shame.

"What for?" Ona asked quietly.

"Well, first of all, I'm sorry about my behaviour in the restaurant," Nigel sighed. "I know that I made you uncomfortable and-"

"I wasn't uncomfortable!" Ona blurted. 

"You, you weren't?" Nigel asked, stunned.

"No, not at all," Ona said earnestly. "I was just flustered. I ran off because you were flirting with me and me… Well, I panicked because I liked it and I was afraid that if I gave in to the feeling then you'd use me and throw me away and-"

"I would never!" Nigel said, looking perturbed by the very thought. "You're a beautiful woman, Ona, but I'd want you by my side even if I could never...know you in the biblical sense. I love your mind, your heart. I love your company. I love- I just enjoy who you are, gorgeous. I told you I wouldn't touch you if you didn't want me to and I stand by that."

Ona felt her heart skip several beats as Nigel poured his heart out and found that all that she could do was gape at him.

"I also wanted to apologise that you had to see me like that," Nigel continued, shamefaced again. "I want you to know that I would never lay a hand on you, Ona. I've spilt blood for you tonight and I'd do it again, gladly, but I'd die before I hurt you."

"I know," Ona said, smiling fondly at Nigel. "I've always known."

They both looked at each other for a long moment, the air between them charged with something powerful and magnetic. Something that felt like unstoppable gravity pulling them ever closer and closer to each other, two stars to orbit each other and shine together.

"Thank you, Nigel," Ona said softly, moving to stand in front of him. "For protecting me."

Ona, suddenly full of something like affection, something like bravery, took Nigel's hand, the knuckles slightly bruised and the skin is broken somewhat and placed a soft kiss on his knuckles.

"Always, gorgeous," Nigel said, gazing up at Ona in awe. "I'd do fucking anything for you."

"Nigel, I," Ona started nervously. "Nigel, I'm very fond of you."

"And I you," Nigel said earnestly, no hesitation.

"In the non-platonic sense," Ona clarified, avoiding Nigel's gaze.

"Yes, in the non-platonic sense," Nigel affirmed, and Ona could hear the smile in his voice.

"I want to ask you something though," Ona said, still holding Nigel's hand. "For something."

"Anything," Nigel said firmly. "Name it and it's fucking yours."

"Don't cast me aside," Ona said, her voice small and vulnerable. "I can't be thrown away again."

"I don't think I could, gorgeous," Nigel said softly. "It'd be like throwing away a piece of myself." 

"If this thing," Ona said, gesturing between the two of them. "Doesn't work. Then let's promise to mutually part ways. No lying, no cheating. Agreed?"

"Agreed," Nigel nodded. "I'd like to ask you for something as well."

"Of course," Ona nodded. 

"You've seen me as I am now," Nigel started. "I'm hotheaded and impulsive. I fall in love hard and it makes me possessive. I'm not… I'm not a good man."

Ona squeezed his hand and shook her head at Nigel, her gaze softening as if to say, even if you're not a good man, you're good to me.

"So I want to ask you to run from me, gorgeous," Nigel said, voice breaking and Ona's breath hitched. "I'm asking you to run from me before I can't let you go. Spare me the cruelty, the pain. Don't let me in with no intention to keep me. Gabi ruined me and I don't think I'd survive it a second time."

Ona knew exactly who Gabi was. While she didn't appreciate Gabi's infidelity, Ona knew that not everyone could look past Nigel's occupation and aggressiveness to appreciate the soft and fragile man behind it all. Ona also knew that Nigel had nearly been levelled by his divorce. 

Ona couldn't guarantee that they would work. She couldn't guarantee that Nigel wouldn't tire of her and she couldn't guarantee that she wouldn't self-sabotage and drive him away. There was no guarantee that their broken and jagged pieces would fit together instead of jabbing into each other until they self-destructed. 

But Ona decided that she didn't give a damn. She wanted Nigel and Nigel wanted her, it was as simple as that. Ona couldn't see an end in sight with Nigel and she didn't want to.

"I'm not leaving you," Ona said firmly. "That's final."

Nigel exhaled deeply and Ona saw the relief on his face. She also saw the fear.

"We'll take it slow," Ona said, smiling tentatively. "The physical and super emotional stuff can come later. We have the rest of the year."

And so they parted somewhat reluctantly to separate beds, each dreaming of the touch of the other. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all liked that! Sort of filler but slow burn amiright? Still no smut shockingly
> 
> Typed on my phone=typos. Sowi :b


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

"Nigel, what the hell are you wearing?" Ona asked, grinning with mirth.

"We're taking my jet to Copenhagen and I like to be comfortable," Nigel said primly.

"So comfort comes specifically as a wiener dog print shirt?" Ona asked incredulously. 

"It's one of my favourites," Nigel said defensively. 

Ona smiled at Nigel, her eyes soft and fond as she took Nigel's hand and squeezed. 

"It suits you," Ona said softly. "It's cute."

"Excuse me, gorgeous?" Nigel asked, offended. "Did you just call me  _ cute _ ?" 

"You betcha," Ona winked, turning away to finish packing. 

"I'm not fucking cute," Nigel grumbled. 

"No, you're right," Ona said, zipping up her suitcase and moving to stand in front of Nigel. "You're really sexy."

Nigel's heart stopped.

"Anyway," Ona said nonchalantly, grabbing her bags and wheeling them to the bodyguards to take off the yacht. "Shall we?"

Nigel took several calming breaths.

The flight to Copenhagen was short and Ona napped for most of it, stating that she was still exhausted from the excitement of the night before.

Nigel's mind was a flurry of activity, Ona's words replaying in his mind. 

_ I'm quite fond of you, Nigel...In the non-platonic sense. _

She liked him.  _ She  _ liked him. She  _ liked _ him. She liked  _ him _ . No matter where the emphasis was, it still left Nigel flabbergasted and in awe that a woman like Ona would like an asshole like him. Shit. She thought he was  _ sexy _ .

"Gorgeous," Nigel said when Ona woke up half an hour before they landed.

"Hm?"

"Do you really… do you really think I'm sexy?" Nigel asked with a smirk, unable to resist teasing Ona. He leaned forward into her space, resting his arms on the table between their seats and flexing his arms slightly, Ona's eyes widening simultaneously.

"Well, I, I mean, of course, of course, I do," Ona stammered, eyes wide, running a hand through her braids. 

Nigel's smirk widened.

"What exactly makes me sexy, gorgeous?" Nigel purred.

"Oh, um," Ona mumbled and her wide brown eyes flicked over Nigel before he saw her press her thighs together.

"Don't be shy," Nigel said nonchalantly. "Tell you what. I'll go next if you tell me."

"I just, uh, fuck," Ona sighed. "Your dark blue button-down?"

"The short-sleeved one?"

"Mm," Ona hummed, avoiding Nigel's gaze. "It fits you really, um, well. It really, um, accentuates how well built you are."

"Well, that's very nice of you," Nigel smirked.

"Your hands too," Ona blurted. "They're really... _ big.  _ I just like that you're bigger than me in general…"

"Doesn't it frighten you, kitten?" Nigel said softly and Ona shivered imperceptibly. 

"I know you would never hurt me," Ona whispered. "It just shows that you can protect me."

"You weren't scared of me even last night?" Nigel asked, somewhat serious. 

"No," Ona answered immediately. "Never. You protected me, Nigel."

"I always will, gorgeous," Nigel smiled and Ona saw his eyes flint dangerously. 

"Anyway, that's a few things," Ona mumbled, suddenly flustered. "I think everything about you is attractive honestly."

"Alright, my turn," Nigel said straightening in his seat. 

"Oh, you really  _ really  _ don't have to," Ona said quickly, holding up her hands to stop Nigel. "Why don't we talk about the weather?"

"I love your eyes," Nigel husked. "So expressive, they tell me everything you're thinking."

"Nigel," Ona shines, covering her face.

"Don't hide from me, gorgeous," Nigel chuckled. "I'm not stopping either way."

"Pretty please?"

"I'll have to deny you this once, I'm afraid," Nigel laughed. "Hm, what else? I love your lips, their fullness, the way the curve when you smile…"

Nigel wanted to tell her how much he wanted to kiss her until her lips were swollen and her eyes were glassy. How he couldn't help but wonder what her lips would look like around his-

But he remembered that they were taking things slow and moved on. 

"I love how shy you get," Nigel said with smug satisfaction and Ona tried and failed to contain her bashfulness. "I love how soft you are. I love how you just melt into me when we hug."

"I'm just chubby," Ona mumbled. "Nothing to write home about."

"You're curvy. Rubenesque," Nigel corrected. "Your body type has long been the subject of Renaissance paintings. The literal epitome of desire." 

"I don't think Botticelli had me in mind when he painted the birth of Venus," Ona snorted. 

"If I was Botticelli I would have," Nigel smiled wolfishly. "Anyway, you're so soft. I feel like I need to be gentle with you just in case I break you."

"I can handle some roughness," Ona snarked before her face fell with the realisation of what she just said. 

"Is that so, kitten?" Nigel husked. "Is that why you like that I'm bigger than you? Does my sweet girl want to be manhandled?" 

"I, um, I," Ona mumbled, eyes closed and chest heaving slightly. 

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Nigel continued. "If I just had my way with you. Held you down and gave you what you fucking need."

  
  


"Yes…" Ona whimpered and Nigel could see her thighs pressed together with her hands between them. 

Nigel couldn't resist anymore, circling round to sit in the seat next to Ona, laying a hand on her thigh, nosing at the side of her neck. 

"I know we said we'd take things slow. Tell me to stop," Nigel husked and Ona shivered. "Tell me to stop and I will."

"Please," Ona breathed. "Please touch me."

"Where do you want me to touch you, sweet girl?" Nigel asked softly, relishing the goosebumps on Ona's skin. 

"Please, Nigel," Ona whined. 

"I need to hear you say it," Nigel growled, squeezing Ona's thigh. 

Instead of answering Ona laid her hand on Nigel's and pulled it slowly up her thigh and under her skirt.

"Please touch my pussy," Ona whimpered.

Nigel groaned and cupped Ona's sex, his hand coming into contact with damp lace. He ran his fingers over her drenched mound and relished Ona's high moan. 

"I always wondered if you were soft everywhere," Nigel growled into her ear. "Now I know your pretty pussy is just as soft."

Nigel pulled her panties to the side and spread her wet lips with his fingers. He slid one of his digits up and down her sopping wet slit, making her mewl desperately. Nigel almost had to pinch himself. 

*So wet for me already," Nigel marvelled. 

"Please, please, give me more," Ona panted. 

Without a second thought, Nigel pushed two of his fingers into Ona's tight heat and groaned at how her pussy sucked him in. 

"Oh, oh, Nigel," Ona moaned. "Your fingers are so  _ thick _ ."

"Those hands you like, right?" Nigel husked, kissing behind Ona's ear, making her back arch. 

Nigel pressed his thumb to Ona's clit and her eyes rolled back, her pussy clenching on Nigel's fingers as they coated them in even more slick. 

Nigel kissed down Ona's throat as he fingers her, the sound of her squelching pussy and painting moans filling the cabin. Nigel added the third finger and Ona's pussy accepted it greedily and Nigel could feel that Ona's thighs were wet. Nigel crooked his fingers, searching for her g-spot, determined to ruin his girl with only his fingers. He brushed against a spot inside her and Ona's back arched at the contact.

"Oh, fuck, daddy," Ona whined, her pussy gushing slightly onto Nigel's fingers. She opened her eyes suddenly in panic and opened her mouth to apologize when Nigel increased pressure on her g-spot. 

"You want to be a good girl for daddy?" Nigel asked, cock hard as a rock and straining against his slacks. "Fuck, say that again."

Nigel pressed his thumb against her clit again and Ona ground her hips against Nigel's hand. 

"Yes, daddy," Ona said demurely, whining as she writhed her hips. "Please make me cum, daddy."

"Fucking hell, cum for me, kitten," Nigel panted, speeding up the thrusts of his fingers, pressing insistently against Ona's g-spot. He rubbed her clit roughly and soon with a silent cry her back arched and her walls clamped down. Her pussy spasmed around Nigel's fingers, squirting slick all over them.

"Fuck, look at you squirt," Nigel groaned, still thrusting his fingers and watching Ona gush a little more with the aftershocks of her orgasm. "Beautiful."

Ona's eyes were closed as she came down, her chest heaving slightly. Nigel slipped his fingers out of her and she gasped quietly at the feeling of sudden emptiness. Nigel nuzzled at her neck, kissing her gently as he whispers praise to her. 

"My beautiful girl," Nigel rumbled. "You did so well for me, so well."

Ona tensed slightly and looked at the tent in Nigel's pants with no small amount of trepidation.

"There's plenty of time for that later," Nigel said assuringly. "This was for you."

"Nigel?" Ona asked quietly, her voice sounding off. "Could you, uh, could you get me a drink?" 

"Anything for you,  _ draga mea _ ," Nigel said softly. "Anything."

Nigel went to grab Ona a ginger ale, her favourite, pouring himself a whisky to take the edge off when a little liquor dropped into his finger. Nigel absent-mindedly licked it off and the taste of Ona immediately spread over his tongue, making Nigel groan. 

_ Not now _ .  _ You're supposed to be taking things slow.  _

Nigel took a deep breath to compose himself and went back to where he left Ona with her drink, only to find that the seat she was in was vacant. 

_ Maybe she's in the bathroom cleaning up? _

Nigel set down their drinks, feeling oddly tense. He wasn’t sure why, it’s not like there was any particular reason to feel tense and yet he paced the cabin, hands on his hips as he waited for Ona to re-emerge. To come out of the bathroom and smile at him and tell him that she was okay with the very impromptu moment they’d just had. But then Nigel remembered how she had run away in the restaurant after his flirtation had gotten a little too hot and heavy and remembered Darko’s words.

_ Look, she's probably into you but she thinks you only want one thing from her. _

Fuck.

Nigel went to the cubicle and stood outside for a moment, torn between reassuring Ona and giving her space. His tumultuous thoughts came to a halt when he heard a soft curse and a sob from the other side of the door.

“Dragostea mea?” Nigel said softly through the door and the sobbing halted abruptly. “Please. talk to me?”

There was silence on the other side of the door and then a shaky exhale. 

“You don’t need to come out,” Nigel said softly. “But please, tell me what’s wrong?”

There was a beat and then a shuffling sound.

“I just...panicked,” Ona mumbled. Her voice was so soft and frail that Nigel strained to hear her. “We said we would take things slow, make sure that this was real and then…”

“It is real, îngeraș,” Nigel said earnestly, his voice soft and desperate. “It’s real to me, more real than anything I’ve ever had.”

Ona was silent again.

“Why do you run from me?” Nigel asked softly. “Tell me what I did wrong and I will move heaven and earth to make it right, draga.”

“Nigel,” Ona said shakily. “You… I.... It was just so  _ much. _ ”

“It was my fault,” Nigel sighed. “I shouldn’t keep… pushing us. I shouldn’t have kept teasing you like that. I knew that you weren’t ready and I pushed you and I’m  _ sorry _ .”

There was that silence again. And then a sniffle.

“Dragostea mea,” Nigel said, leaning against the door with his head thunking on it, and voice tinged with desperation.

Suddenly the door slid open and Nigel nearly fell forward onto Ona but caught himself just in time to stare wide-eyed at Ona who in turn looked at him with puffy and glossy eyes.

“I, uh, I could have stopped you, it’s not like I didn’t want to,” Ona sniffed. “But thank you for apologising and not making me feel like I’m being crazy or overdramatic. I’m sorry for not communicating and running away. Again.”

“Don’t apologise,” Nigel said softly. “We’re still figuring things out so… Why don’t we just promise to talk to each other next time?”

“Deal,” Ona said, smiling waterily. “Start slowly again too? This time for real?”

“Of course,” Nigel smiled softly. “Anything for you, îngeraș.”

They startled when the pilot’s voice piped up over the intercom and they looked up towards the sound.

“We’ll be in Copenhagen sooner than anticipated and we will e beginning our approach. Please buckle up and stow any liquids,” the pilot said smoothly.

Nigel couldn’t deny the pit in his stomach, inexplicable but nonetheless real. He was half tempted to land and refuel and take his girl somewhere else. Somewhere that wasn’t tainted by the memories of a man that was more devil and fiend than a fucking father. 

But Ona slipped her small hand into his and he figured that as painful as it might be, he could get through it.

As long as she was with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me revoilà babeyyyy! Yes, I'm back. This chapter was a tough one to write for some reason but I hope you liked it!! Updates may still be sporadic as I am a burdened uni student. 
> 
> I'm sorry I haven't gotten to your comments yet but I appreciate them sooo much! ImSorryImMe, acidbluer, aquamars et al, I see you and I appreciate the love! 
> 
> PS. imagining Mads speaking Romanian had me swooning hard lmao


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff mostly :b

Ona couldn’t help but be painfully aware of the wetness still coating her sex and thighs and her cunt still clenched at the memory of the thick stretch of Nigel’s fingers. Even so, the panic that she felt was still fresh in her mind. 

The feeling of Nigel kissing at her neck, nipping and biting at the sensitive flesh there while he coaxed the orgasm out of her with his fingers was ecstasy. The fire between her legs burned so brightly that even as she was cumming the only thing on her mind was riding Nigel until he pumped her full of cum.

But then she came down back into reality and immediately felt embarrassed and vulnerable and just plain  _ scared.  _

Ona knew that men changed after a certain point. After they know that they have their hooks in you and that you want them, or even need them, they make you pay for it. They make you pay for the grave sin of loving them past your usefulness. Leon had made her pay. He made her pay every day for ten years and it still stung, the wound still fresh and weeping. 

So she ran to the bathroom and promptly broke down into deep heaving sobs. She tried to think through her haze of panic and adrenaline, think of how to leave Nigel after Copenhagen and save herself from the new man that would ruin her and leave her to pick up the pieces of her crushed heart. 

But he had been so sweet, whispering to her through the bathroom door in desperate and feverish Romanian. He had  _ apologised _ . 

So there she was still wet between her legs and watching Nigel when she thought he wasn’t looking. 

Her tumultuous thoughts were brought to a halt once they were actually in Copenhagen. It was a beautiful city, every inch the city of fairy tails it was advertised to be. It wasn’t hard to understand why Denmark was statistically one of the happiest places on earth; with canals and stone cobbled streets lined with flowers, Ona couldn’t see how anyone could be unhappy in a place like Copenhagen.

Except for Nigel. Nigel, Ona could see, looked profoundly unhappy.

“What is it?” Ona asked softly as they walked from their rented apartment to find food.

“It all just reminds me of the bastard,” Nigel sighed. “I’ve never been here but it all feels so familiar. It also feels like I see... _ him _ around every corner.”

“That’s understandable,” Ona nodded. “But he’s not here. Not anymore.”

Ona took a deep breath and took Nigel’s hand in hers as they walked. She could feel his surprised gaze on her and she turned to meet it with a smile. She squeezed his hand. 

“This place, these people,” Ona started. “They’re a part of you in some way. So you have two options. Forget it all, act like you never came here and like this doesn’t mean anything.”

“Or?” Nigel prompted. 

“Or you can make some memories here,” Ona said earnestly. “You can make some memories to chase away the ghost of your father. With me.”

She said the last part quietly but Nigel still heard her and held her hand tighter, the shadows in his eyes lifting as he smiled his slightly lopsided smile. 

“I would love that,” Nigel said, eyes twinkling. “If it’s with you.”

**

Nigel’s eyes still shuttered from time to time with memories of painful time’s long past but whenever Ona could feel him caught in time’s stream, pulled mournfully into the oast, she just took his hand, grounded the both of them in the here and now before they went onto the next adventure. 

They were walking around aimlessly after a riveting performance of A Midsummer Night’s Dream at the Folketeatret, the soft streetlight twinkling in Nigel’s eyes and Ona truly understood what  _ hygge  _ meant. In their traversing of Denmark, with each gallery, with each exhibition and performance, every  smørrebrød punctuated by sweet and fragrant elderflower cordial, Ona was overwhelmed with what they had learnt was  _ hygge.  _

Hygge was a work in danish that referred to a profound sense of cosiness and comfort. Hygge meant wellness, it meant contentment, it meant  _ peace.  _ You found hygge in your favourite coffee shop that sprinkles cinnamon in their hot chocolate. You found hygge in candlelit dinners with your favourite person. Hygge was in Christmases with the family, warm with good food and buzzed on cheap wine while the snow and wind danced wildly outside. The Danish people didn’t just believe in hygge, they  _ were  _ hygge. It was a novel concept. An entire people being that feeling of  _ home _ and everything good and soul-warming. 

Ona understood it though. Walking through the streets of Copenhagen, she didn’t register the tipsy young lovers giggling as they passed, she didn’t register their hulking bodyguards. All she could see was Nigel with his golden eyes that had seen so much pain and loss. Nothing but him. 

He was her  _ hygge _ . 

Leon was cold and standoffish, being closed to him in the latter part of their relationship being like trying to sleep on cold and ungiving concrete. But Nigel was  _ hygge _ , the comfort that he wrought was deeper than physical. Simple as that. 

“Usually I’m not one to tolerate staring,” Nigel said, startling her out of her embarrassingly sappy thoughts. “But maybe I could forgive you if you tell me what’s got you so lost in thought.”

“You,” Ona smiled, pulling Nigek’s hand teasingly. 

“What about me?” Nigel chuckled. “Marvelling at my ugly fucking mug?”

“Don’t talk like that,” Ona tutted. “Don’t even joke.”

“Alright, alright,” Nigel shrugged with a laugh.

“You’re beautiful Nigel,” Ona blurted. 

“Don’t you mean handsome?” Nigel asked, his neck turning red as he avoided her gaze.

“No,” Ona said softly, taking in his high cheekbones and cat’s eyes and full lips. “I mean beautiful.”

“I suppose I’m just not my type,” Nigel chuckled, 

“You know,” Ona started. “This is going to sound really weird but when we first met I thought you were the devil.”

“What?!” Nigel squawked. “Why?”

“You were dressed in all black and it was like you came out of nowhere,” Ona laughed breezily. “I remember thinking this must be the devil, he’s the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen.”

“Oh, stop it,” Nigel mumbled. 

“I’m serious,” Ona laughed. “It might be in Paradise Lost where they say that Lucifer was beautiful. And there you were looking dangerous as anything but still so beautiful. Like fire. You want to touch but something tells you that you shouldn’t.”

“Funny, that’s how I felt about you,” Nigel said and Ona’s eyes widened. “Alluring but I feared you would burn me, little flame.”

They were both quiet for a bit, absorbing the moment they were sharing.

“Are you still afraid?”

“Are you still afraid?

They had spoken in unison and they both laughed at the absurdity of the moment, each echoing the thoughts of the other.

“You don’t need to be afraid of me,” Nigel said softly. “If I’m the devil then I’d repent. For you.”

“I’m not afraid, Nigel,” Ona smiled. “Never.”

Later that night, before they retired to their decidedly separate rooms, Nigel asked Ona one last question.

“What were you really thinking about?” Nigel asked. “On our walk.”

Ona met Nigel’s eyes, her body tired but soft with the assurance of a good night’s sleep to come and the assurance that she had Nigel.

“Hygge,” Ona said with a knowing smile.

“But you said you were thinking about me,” Nigel said in confusion.

“I was,” Ona winked. “Goodnight, Nigel.”

She left a flustered and red-faced Nigel in the hallway and closed the door behind her with a contented sigh. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slow burn is so hard looool
> 
> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are always appreciated!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filler lowkey but some spicy stuff is coming ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

"Nigel?" 

"Mm?"

"Can I ask you about something?" Ona asked shyly.

They had circled back to France and had decided to road trip around the Mediterranean since the weather was good and there were all kinds of finds on the countryside back roads. Ona was reclining in the passenger seat of Nigel's Maserati SUV and while the flashiness of it made Ona itch a little, she couldn't deny that it was a comfortable way to travel, fields of lavender seemingly waving them by. 

Nigel had one hand on the steering wheel and one on Ona's knee as he drove, his nose wrinkling at the music that Ona was playing.

"Is this what the kids are listening to these days?" Nigel had asked teasingly.

"Hush up, old man," Ona had retorted with a smirk.

They still had some time before they got to Milan, where Nigel had to be for some mysterious business of some kind and Ona felt her body become relaxed and drowsy, her inhibitions lowering as she stretched out against supple Italian leather. Ah yes, she had a question.

"Can you tell me about Gabriella?” Ona asked, voice small and slightly afraid.

Nigel was silent for a beat, his hand clenching the steering wheel while his face remained blank and unreadable. His body was tense and held tautly and Ona opened her mouth to backtrack and apologise for letting her curiosity get the better of her but Nigel beat her to the punch.

“What do you want to know?” Nigel sighed.

“Whatever you’re willing to tell me,” Ona shrugged. “How did you meet?”

Nigel smiled a sad smile before his lips downturned like he’d tasted something bitter and Ona knew that even though he was healing, it still hurt under the scar tissue.

“I was dying,” Nigel said with feigned nonchalance. “I was riddled with bullets and hanging onto my pitiful fucking existence over this cafe, my favourite one, and I heard music. I heard someone playing the cello outside the cafe.”

“Gabi?”

“Yeah, Gabi,” Nigel smiled sadly. “She’s the principal cellist in the Bucharest Orchestra. Anyway, I got it into my thick skull that her music saved me. So when I was strong enough I went downstairs and she was there, fiery red hair covering her face while she played her cello like it physically hurt her. Like she was tearing the music out of her fucking heart. Turns out she doesn’t fucking have one. Not for me.”

Nigel’s body trembled slightly with grief but his face was a vision of hurt and betrayal and so much anger and Ona couldn’t help but wonder what Gabi could have possibly done to burn the heart out Nigel so viciously.

“Sorry, gorgeous,” Nigel sighed, attempting to calm down. 

“No need to apologize,” Ona said softly. “Second stage of grief or whatever. Anger.”

“Huh, you might be right about that,” Nigel chuckled. “I didn’t realise it but I’m pretty fucking angry with her.”

“What happened?” Ona asked.

“I married her,” Nigel said with a small amount of regret. “But her father hated my fucking guts, with good reason too given my, uh, profession and general disposition. So he-”

Nigel cut off suddenly, his mouth snapping closed as he swallowed thickly and cleared his throat. 

“He what?”

“Let’s just say that he made it so that I couldn’t stay in Bucharest for a long long time,” Nigel said cagily. 

“He made you divorce Gabi?” Ona asked in shock.

“No, he just made my life...very difficult,” Nigel sighed. “So I left and I waited to be with her, Gabi, again. Then all of a sudden, her dear old dad bit the dust and I was  _ this close  _ to booking it back to Romania.”

“But?”Ona asked wide-eyed, engrossed by Nigel’s somewhat cinematic tale. 

“I was in Italy getting ready to go back when I got some divorce papers and a letter,” Nigel said, voice flat and emotionless. “Said she’d met someone else, some American prick. I almost went back to give that American asshole a piece of my mind until I remembered that I still have my dignity. If Gabi didn’t want me anymore then...so be it.”

“That was a really shitty thing to do,” Ona said matter-of-factly.

“I understand it in a way,” Nigel sighed. “I’m not top-shelf so much as I am bottom of the barrel. She could do better so she did.”

“Don’t talk about yourself like that,” Ona tutted. “Getting cheated on isn’t your fault. If there’s one thing I’ve learned it’s that. Gabi made that decision and it’s not your fault.”

“In any case,” Nigel said, pointedly deflecting and blinking rapidly. “I sent the papers back and went to take a fucking walk before I shot someone and I ran into someone that made me feel a lot better.”

“Me?” Ona squeaked.

“Of course it was you,” Nigel laughed. 

“Why me?” Ona asked incredulously. “I’m nobody special.”

“I looked at you and I wanted to make you smile because you looked so sad,” Nigel said wistfully. 

“Sap,” Ona said bashfully, stifling a smile.

“I wear my heart on my sleeve, what can I say?” Nigel chuckled.

The car was silent for a beat and then Ona spoke tentatively.

“Did I...remind you of Gabi?” Ona asked carefully.

"No," Nigel said with a fond smile. "You're softer. Warmer. Your heart is so big, Dragostea mea. Gabi is...more reserved with her affection. At least with me. But you give me so much, draga. So much."

"Wel, I'm fond of you," Ona shrugged smiling shyly. "I want you to know."

"How you could be fond of a bastard like me I don't know but I'm grateful," Nigel said with a wan smile. 

"The same reason you're fond of me," Ona shrugged, smiling stupidly. "I don't have to guess and wonder if you like me or if I'm... desirable to you. You show me."

"Leon made you feel undesirable?" Nigel asked gently.

"Oh yeah, all the time," Ona huffed. "We haven't had sex in years. Every time I tried to initiate, he would...recoil. Like I was disgusting."

"Clearly he has no taste," Nigel sniffed. "A woman like you deserves to be… Ahem, well, a woman like you deserves better."

Part of Ona wanted to know what Nigel was going to say. What he thought she deserved from a man, a real man physically but her heart was too busy growing ten times its size at the fact that he remembered that they were taking things slow. But it had been three weeks and Ona was getting a little tired of taking things slow and she had half a mind to say so right there. But she didn't.

"I already have better," she said instead.

And Nigel's smile let her know one thing. She was ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed that!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Once they got to Milan and were settled in their cosy apartment, Nigel immediately started his usual coaxing, his sultry and accented voice pleading with her to let him drape her in expensive silks and jewellery and to generally just lay the world at her feet. Ona huffed fondly and rebuffed his attempts to tank his own credit score but Nigel persisted.

"Dragostea mea," Nigel purred, golden eyes glinting as he knelt in front of where she sat in the bed, his arms slinking around her waist. The way he spoke Romanian was enough to make her toes curl and panties dampen but she would not relent. 

"For the last time, I have more than enough clothes!" Ona laughed. 

"Let me buy you something for tonight then," Nigel said, lowly. "Just one thing."

"What's happening tonight?"

"I need to pick something up at one of my clubs," Nigel explained. "Hang around, make sure everything is in order."

"Ugh, can't I just stay here and eat?" Ona groaned. "Really not the clubbing type."

"Won't you keep me company?" Nigel smirked. "Just for a moment? Then we'll be right back, I promise."

"Fine," Ona said reluctantly, unable to say no to him when he was that close. "You may buy me one thing. One."

Nigel almost giddily dragged her to the next Zara-that-wasn't-a-Zara and immediately started perusing the racks analytically. Ona was content to simply watch as she didn't really care what she was wearing since if Nigel was right then she would be out of it sooner rather than later. Eventually, Nigel reappeared with an outfit that left very little to the imagination but she assumed that that was simply what one wore to a club.

Ona didn't do heels so she told Nigel not to bother and one overpriced scrap of fabric later, they were out of the store and Ona could finally relax, eager to get the night over with until something caught her eye.

"Nigel?" She asked with a small smile that belied something impish. "I actually thought of something I'd like you to buy me."

"Is that right, draga?" Nigel asked in surprise.

"Let's go check out that store," Ona chirped before dragging Nigel forward.

The store in question was a lingerie store and Ona could almost feel Nigel's gape as they entered the store. The store was large and mostly empty, the interior as decadent as one would expect of a designer lingerie retail store. 

Ona had a special affinity for lingerie. She loved how it looked, how it felt, how it felt to excite your partner with a positively sinful pair of panties. She loved to wear lingerie under her work clothes if only to feel sexy. What better way to entice Nigel if not with lingerie?

"I can...go wait outside until you're done," Nigel said, voice strained.

"Of course not," she tutted. "I need your opinion."

Nigel's pupils dilated, turning his eyes nearly black and Ona took his hand in hers and walked further into the store. Ona decided that she was going to take her time to really peruse and indulge Nigel for as long as possible. They walked slowly around the store and Ona would pick up nearly every garment, peeking at Nigel to see his reaction. 

She could see that in his mind’s eye he was imagining her in each lacy garment, he was imagining the stretch of each garter belt across her thighs and imagining how each bralette would delicately cradle her full breasts. More than that, Ona could see that Nigel had a definitive preference, his gaze turning dark and predatorial whenever her hands brushed something white or pastel coloured with lace and cute little bows. Bingo. 

Eventually, Ona had an armful of lingerie and they were directed to a changing room by the store manager who didn’t even bat an eye at the fact that Ona was taking a man in with her who looked like he was seconds away from ravaging her on the store floor. 

The changing room in the high-end store was a literal room about the size of the living room in Ona’s average-sized apartment, the room furnished with a couch, ornate dressing screen, and a mini-bar (???). Nigel made himself comfortable on the couch and Ona stepped behind the dressing screen to try on the first set. 

It was a light dusty pink tulle sheer cropped blouse with frilled elastic hems and a tulle thong that tied on the sides. The set was completed with pastel pink thigh high stocking with lacy thigh bands. Ona looked at herself in the mirror and twisted slightly admiring the way the tulle hugged her figure in all the right places but made her look almost...virginal. She thought about how she called Nigel her daddy on the flight to Copenhagen and how she looked every inch his baby girl in that lingerie set. She felt her core start to slicken and she stepped out from behind the dressing divider to show Nigel before she made a mess of the outfit.

“So?” Ona asked shyly, holding her arms out and twisting her leg out to show Nigel how the thong peeked out over her ass, framing her cheeks nicely. “How do I look?”

“Angelic,” Nigel husked, licking his lips as he appraised her, his eyes lingering on her nipples that were visible through the sheer material. “Beautiful, draga.”

“I’ll get this one then,” Ona said decisively, shooting an innocent smile at Nigel. “Since you like it.”

The next outfit was a baby blue number: a baby blue bralette that was a little small and hugged her breasts, her nipples pebbling through the material. It was paired with blue panties and a lacy garter belt that held up the matching stockings. The material was soft and seemed to caress her skin with every movement, so coupled with the knowledge that Nigel was half hard not too far away was enough to make her speed up her little tease but she knew it would be worth it in the end. So she stepped out to show Nigel the outfit and smirked inwardly at the whispered expletive he let out. 

“Isn’t it adorable?” Ona asked casually. “And so comfortable too. What do you think?”

“It’s beautiful, gorgeous girl,” Nigel said, voice strained. “You look so sweet, my girl.”

“I feel like you’d say that no matter what,” Ona giggled. “There’s a really cheesy maid outfit back there that I don’t think you’d like.”

“That is a bit too far actually,” Nigel laughed somewhat breathlessly. “But this one, this blue one, is beautiful on you.”

“Thank you, Nigel,” Ona smiled. 

The next outfit was a sheer see-through bra and panties, the bra embroidered with white flowers that conveniently left her nipples completely visible with the panties earning Nigel a glimpse at the top of her pussy slit through the front.

When Nigel saw her, the tent in his pants became more pronounced and she could see that his body was held tautly as he physically restrained himself from launching himself at her. Ona gave a little twirl and smirked when Nigel gave a stammered reply that he liked it but she really didn’t need to show his every outfit. 

“We need to get going anyway, angel,” Nigel said with feigned nonchalance. 

“Okay just one more then,” Ona smiled. “One more and then we’ll go.”

Ona knew she had to pull out the stops if she wanted to get Nigel to stop so she stood behind the dressing screen and looked at the pile of lingerie that she was yet to try, thinking. And that’s when she saw it. 

It was a white three-piece set with pink embroidered wines running across each piece and pink bows. The bralette was a skimpy see-through thing that barely covered her breasts and the panties? The panties were crotchless. She quickly put on the ensemble, fastening the garter belts to the stockings and putting on the white lacy choker that came with it. Ona had never worn crotchless panties but the way her pussy was leaking when she thought about what Nigel was going to do to her had her embracing the way her dripping core was exposed.

She stepped out from behind the dressing screen and looked at Nigel from under her lashes, silently enjoying the way Nigel swore softly in Romanian, his eyes nearly pitch black at that point, and erection prominent. Ona’s core throbbed and leaked.

“You like it?” Ona asked demurely. “The bra’s a little small but I don’t really mind.”

At that Nigel watched the way the bra seemed to only cover her nipples and even then it was redundant because the material showed off her dark and hard nipples anyway. Nigel seemed frozen with his eyes on her breasts and how her chest heaved under his heated gaze. But then his gaze cleared and he shook his head as though shaking the lustful thoughts out of his head. 

“We need to go,” Nigel blurted. “I mean, we need to go and get the club stuff over with.”

“Aw, I was having so much fun shopping for once,” Ona pouted and bit her lip, Nigel’s eyes firmly on her mouth. “Oh, well. Let me pick up this stuff then.”

Ona turned around and bent over slowly and sensually, giving Nigel a glimpse of her soaking core and then just to be a brat, she dropped to her knees leaning forward to graph a bra that had slipped under the dressing screen, arching her back until her pussy lips spread, the cold air of the room making her pussy and thighs feel cold where her slick had leaked. 

All she heard was a groan and then in the blink of an eye, Nigel was on her, his hand around her throat and his erection grinding into her ass. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” Nigel growled. “Are you teasing me, sweet girl?”

“I want you,” Ona panted. 

“Is that right?” Nigel growled. “That’s what this was about? That’s why you decided to act like a slut?”

“Please fuck me,” Ona whined, and her pussy clenched when Nigel jerked her head back with the hand around her neck.

“Hmm, I don’t know if you deserve it,” Nigel hummed, grinding his clothed erection into her ass. 

“I’ll do anything,” Ona whined desperately. “I’ll make you feel so good.”

“Such a slutty little girl,” Nigel groaned. “But that’s good. Because I love sluts. I love fucking their slutty little cunts.”

“ _ Nigel, _ ” Ona groaned, his dirty words setting her blood ablaze and making her pussy leak onto the insides of her thighs. 

“Tell me what you like, my little whore,” Nigel said softly into her ear. “Tell me what you like and I’ll give it to you. I’ll give it to you till you can’t walk.”

“I, I, I want you to be my daddy,” Ona whimpered, slightly embarrassed. “I want you to tell me what to do and make me take your cock. I want to be yours.”

“You want to be my baby girl, huh?” Nigel asked. “My little cockslut?” What else? Hm? Tell me?”

“I want you to use me. H-hurt me a little, spank me. I want you to stuff me full of cum,” Ona rambled, painfully aroused. “I want you to call me your good little slut. I want you to do whatever you want to me.”

“You want me to fuck you right here?” Nigel groaned, practically humping her. “Right where we could get caught.”

“Yes, yes, yes,” Ona chanted deliriously. “Give it to me.”

“Ask nicely, angel,” Nigel said darkly. 

“Give it to me, daddy,” Ona whimpered.

Nigel wasted no time, unzipping his slacks and soon Ona felt the hot and blunt head of his cock against her opening, his dick dripping precum which he smeared all over her entrance, bumping the head of his cock against her engorged and stiff clit. 

“Daddy,” Ona whimpered, her pussy throbbing as she waited impatiently for him to impale her and with no warning Nigel thrust hard and fast into her cunt until his balls slapped against her ass, making Ona cover her mouth with her hand to stop the wanton moan that early escaped her. She trembled slightly as she adjusted to the feeling, his cock, long and large and resting right against her cervix, a vein on his cock pulsing right on her g-spot. 

And then Nigel began a punishing pace, slamming his hard cock in and out of her sopping channel, grunting and groaning softly at the warmth and wetness of her pussy, his hand tightening around her throat, the lack of blood flow making her pussy quiver around his cock, slick running down her thighs as he hammered into her. 

“So wet,” Nigel groaned from behind her. “I bet you’ve been sopping since we got here, haven’t you?”

“Yes, daddy,” Ona breathed and she knew that she had been wet all day. 

“Whore,” Nigel growled and cursed when he felt her pussy clench. “I don’t even need to touch you and you’re ready to get fucked. Good little whore. I know you like that. Being called a whore.”

“I like it, I like it, I like it, daddy,” Ona whimpered, her body wet with sweat and her cunt leaking every time he called her a whore. 

Suddenly Nigel let go of her neck and straightened back up to grip her hips in a bruising grip, his thrusts never faltering and Ona could feel the zip of his slacks brush against her ass all the while all she wore was scraps of lingerie and crotchless panties. 

“I love these fucking panties,” Nigel panted. “Your pretty little pussy framed with lace while I get to watch it cream all over my cock. Your brown pussy lips white with your slick...Fuck.”’

“Daddy you’re so big,” Ona whined as Nigel’s cock pummeled her inside, his cock hitting her g-spot. “Oh, fuck, your cock is so big, I’m gonna cum!”

Nigel snaked a hand between her legs and started rubbing at her clit in quick circles and Ona nearly screamed at the dual sensations, tears streaming down her face as Nigel absolutely wrecked her, her mouth agape and drooling. Her arousal was all-consuming and she was almost delirious with it, completely uncaring to the fact that Nigel was fucking her like an animal on the floor of a store. It was so wrong and so dirty, they could get caught any moment but all Ona could think about was the pulsing hot brand stroking in and out of her dripping pussy. Nigel’s cock stroked into her twice, three times and when it nudged her g-spot, her body tensed and her vision went white, her body shaking as her orgasm hit her like the freight train. Her pussy clenched hard around Nigel’s dick, pulsing and fluttering as it milked Nigel for all he was worth, each pulse releasing a gush of slick around Nigel’s cock.

“Look at you squirting on my cock,” Nigel groaned and he bent over her, his body pressed against her back as his hips jackhammered into her prolonging her orgasm and making her squirt a little more. “Such a good whore. I’m gonna cum in this whore cunt. I’m going to-”

“Cum inside me, daddy,” Ona whimpered. “I want you to stuff me full, daddy.”

And with a deep guttural groan, Nigel thrust hard into Ona, his teeth sinking into her shoulder and came, shooting thick ropes of cum into Ona’s pussy. His body jerked slightly as it filled her and Ona was moaning at the sheer amount that was filling her cunt and dripping onto her thighs and around Nigel’s cock that pulsed as it filled Ona with his hot spend.

“Fuck, that feels good, daddy,” Ona mumbled, eyes fluttering shut in satisfaction. 

They both collapsed to the ground, Ona’s face buried in the plush carpet, Nigel’s cock still inside her, still half-hard as he tried to push his cum deeper inside her.

“My little cumslut,” Nigel said softly, placing a kiss where he bit her. “You were so good for me, draga. You took me so well. You’ll keep my cum warm, won't you? Until I can give your slutty pussy another load?”

“Anything for you, daddy,” Ona hummed contentedly.

“Good girl.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! That was hot and heavy! Let me know what you thought! <3


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no spoilers here no ma'am

Nigel helped Ona get dressed again, pressing a gentle kiss to her shoulder as he pulled up the strap of her dress. They locked eyes in the mirror and Ona smiled at Nigel brightly, her face practically glowing in the aftermath of their heated tryst.

“Dragostea mea,” Nigel husked softly. “Don’t run from me again. Tell me, was that what you truly wanted?”

“Nigel,” Ona said softly, turning to face him. “Of course I wanted that. I, I didn’t lure you in here and make you watch me get half-naked for no reason. I mean I even showed you my, my…”

“Your delectable cunt?” Nigel whispered kissing her shoulder again, his arms around her waist.

“N-Nigel!” Ona admonished shyly, softly hitting his arm. 

“Only being honest. Perhaps I’ll have a taste later. You’d like that wouldn’t you, draga?” Nigel asked casually. 

“N-Nigel, I think the store manager is getting suspicious,” Ona said nervously despite her cunt getting wetter. 

“Look at you trying to be prudent,” Nigel chuckled, kissing Ona’s neck, making her let out a breathy moan. “There’s a reason why the changing rooms are this big, you know.”

“If you cum inside me again, I’m going to make a mess in the car. Take me home and you can do what you want with me,” Ona said reasonably, smiling fondly at Nigel. 

“How am I supposed to calm down when you talk like that?” Nigel chuckled. “But alright. You’re in for it when we get home though.”

Nigel drove them home and the silence between them, while comfortable was thick with sexual tension, weeks of repression being loosed in one go. Nigel couldn’t deny that the memory of Ona’s warm and wet cunt milking the cum out of him was seared into his memory and he was eager to make her squirt on his cock, on his tongue, on his fingers...God, he’d never desired a woman so strongly, the urge almost animalistic.

He wanted to know her inside and out. He wanted to know exactly what made her cry out sweetly, he wanted to know how to ruin her for anyone else. He wanted everyone to fucking  _ smell _ him on her after he’d spent himself inside her so that there was no doubt that she belonged to no one else but him.

He wanted to know her more.

“So,” Nigel started. “Daddy.”

“What exactly are you asking me, Nigel?” Ona smirked. 

“That’s a kink of yours?” Nigel asked, smiling at her rebuttal.

“I just like being submissive,” Ona shrugged. “Being a black woman, the word ‘master’ makes me super uncomfortable. ‘Sir’ feels overly formal and impersonal and makes me feel belligerent. Daddy feels more intimate and like you care for me instead of just dominating me. I’m not into age-play or anything with diapers, I just want to be spanked and called a good girl.”

“Alright, that sounds fair enough,” Nigel said, ignoring the tightness in his pants at the last part. “You did that with him? With Leon?”

“God, no,” Ona scoffed. “He was always uncomfortable with the rough stuff or taking control really. That would mean holding some level of responsibility and he’s not the type.”

“Idiot,” Nigel huffed. “He had you and he just let you go. I...can’t conceive that.”

“Was it, was it good for you?” Ona asked timidly. 

“The best I’ve ever had,” Nigel said immediately, lips quirking in a smirk. 

“You’re okay with the daddy thing?” Ona asked sceptically. 

“Say it, draga. Call me daddy,” Nigel husked.

“Daddy?” Ona said in a small voice and Nigel took her hand and laid it over his crotch and she squeezed his rock hard member and she felt her core slicken as he twitched in her small hand. 

“That’s what you do to me when you call me, daddy,” Nigel said, lowly. “I’ve always been a dominant lover but never a daddy. I want to be your daddy, I want to fuck you until that’s the only thing you can think. I want you to be my baby girl.”

“Is that why you like cutesy lingerie?” Ona asked with a small smirk. 

“Christ, you looked so sexy in those,” Nigel groaned. “So...pure and innocent and just waiting to be ruined. Christ, gorgeous, you must think I’m a sick fuck.”

“I must be sick too then since the fact that you’re dangerous and could ruin me is what attracted me to you in the first place,” Ona chuckled. 

The sexual tension now doubled, they got back to the apartment whereupon Nigel fucked Ona over the kitchen counter in another set of lingerie, his desire seeming to triple after he emptied himself in her again and his cum was running down her thighs. He found himself feeling like he could go again but he looked at the clock and decided to continue to ravish his sweet girl after he had conducted his business. But to keep his new favourite place nice and warm, Nigel produced a large plug and slipped it into Ona’s pussy, making her shiver. 

“Go on and get dressed,” Nigel smirked. “We’re going out.”

***

The club was lit with all manner of neon lights which flashed and swung about hypnotically while obnoxious EDM played too loudly. The dance floor was fully populated by writhing sweaty bodies no doubt hopped up on something that probably came from Nigel. Oh well, someone can fix you a plate but no one can force you to eat. 

He looked over at Ona and saw how bored and irritated she already looked and he knew that she valued her space and silence but he wanted to show off his girl. He wanted to walk in and have everyone see that the amazing woman on his arm was  _ his _ . He also couldn’t bear being away from her for a second, wanting to bask in the fact that she was now his in yet another way. And he was hers. He was an acolyte in her temple of desires and he did not wish to be away from her shrine. 

He led her to the VIP section where Darko was already waiting for them, Apparently whatever Darko had wanted to say to him before couldn’t be said over the phone so Darko flew out to Milan to check the club out and relay whatever pressing information he had. He sat Ona down in an armchair far away enough from everyone else and assured her that he would be back soon, leaving one of his bodyguards with her.

Sequestered in the manager's office with his sour-faced best friend, Nigel raised an expectant eyebrow at Darko, urging him to talk so that Nigel could take the beautiful creature waiting out in the VIP section home.

“Your impatience wouldn’t have anything to do with that girl out there, would it?” Darko sneered.

“As a matter of fact it does,” Nigel snarked, pouring himself a finger of whiskey. 

“So what’s her name?” Darko asked. Sounding bored though his eyes said otherwise.

“Ona,” Nigel said, smiling at the mere thought of her.

“So you fucked her and now you’re disgustingly in love,” Darko snarked, rolling his eyes.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Nigel asked defensively. 

“It means you’re a hopeless romantic, asshole,” Darko sighed. “It means you fuck some girl and then you obsess over her until she breaks your idiot heart.”

“Get fucked! Ona and I waited six months for this,” Nigel scoffed. “Today was the first time so I think I can safely say that we’re not fucking around.”

A beat of silence.

“You waited six months to fuck this girl?” Darko asked incredulously.

“Could you please just fucking tell me why you flew all the way here?” Nigel said in exasperation.

“Maybe I missed you,” Darko sneered.

Nigel gave Darko the Look.

“Fine,” Darko chuckled darkly. “Now that dear old Victor Ibanescu is pushing up daisies, the question of the tape is becoming urgent.”

“Why is it urgent?” Nigel asked incredulously. “No one besides us knew about it and Victor’s dead. It’s over.”

“So you really think Gabriella and her new boy toy won’t be packing up his things and stumble across it? Give it to the fucking cops?” Darko deadpanned.

“Why didn’t you go through the house when the lovebirds were out?” Nigel retorted.

“The boy, Charlie, is always home. Only Gabriella goes out,” Darko sighed. “He’s also picked up the habit of watching Victor’s old tapes while Gabi is out.”

“Shit,” Nigel sighed, closing his eyes as a headache started to form. 

“You need to come back Nigel,” Darko said seriously. “Maybe if you talk to Gabi, appeal to the part of her that loved your sorry ass, she’ll let you look for it. Or if she’s found it, she won’t turn you in.”

“Turn  _ us  _ in, you mean,” Nigel scoffed. 

“Well, yes, but Gabi hates me so better if you ask,” Darko said with a wry half-smile.

“Alright,” Nigel sighed. “We’ll be in Romania by the end of the week.”

“We?” Darko smirked. “Already bringing her to meet the family?”

“Shut up,” Nigel smirked.

“Well, introduce me to her,” Darko said nonchalantly but Nigel knew that Darko was curious about the young woman who had enthralled him. So Nigel led Darko to the VIP area, eager to show off just how smart and kind and funny and amazing Ona was when he found her gone and in her place a frantic and pale-faced bodyguard. 

She was gone. 

“They took her,” the bodyguard said frantically. “I, I, went to the bathroom for a minute, just a  _ minute _ , and I saw them drag her out. I’m sorry, boss-”

Nigel didn’t hear the rest of it, the world turning to static around him as all he heard was one thing. One thing that mattered.

_ They took her.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sowi...


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Me? Updating quickly? It's more likely than you think.

Ona had been sipping slowly on a Smirnoff spin that the bodyguard, whose name she learnt was Andrei when she started to get a little annoyed. Sure Andrei was pretty good company even though he was something of a himbo but Ona didn’t want to spend time with Andrei, she wanted to spend time with Nigel. The plug she was still wearing was pressing insistently into her g-spot and her arousal had morphed quickly into frustration.

She saw Andrei starting to look somewhat uncomfortable, shifting from foot to foot where he had insisted on standing despite her insistence that he should sit down.

“Why can’t you sit down exactly?” Ona had asked. 

“I have to be vigilant,” Andrei said seriously. “Sitting does not go with vigilance. If I’m standing I’m more intimidating and I can act quicker.”

“Hm. If you say so,” Ona said sceptically. “Seems like your legs are getting tired. You keep shifting.”

“I, uh, I need the restroom,” Andrei admitted shyly.

“Oh, don’t let me stop you!” Ona said in alarm, suddenly feeling guilty for Andrei’s discomfort. 

“I have to stay here and protect you,” Andrei said seriously. 

“From what exactly?” Ona asked incredulously.

“Boss has many enemies that are waiting to hurt him,” Andrei said gravely. 

“I think I’ll be fine for five minutes, Andrei,” Ona said reasonably. “Go use the restroom. If Nigel asks, I’ll tell him it’s completely on me and not you.”

“Thank you, Miss,” Andrei smiled. “I’ll be right back.”

“Take your time,” Ona called after him.

Once Andrei was gone, Ona relaxed in her seat keeping a firm hand over her drink since, despite the apparent popularity and bougieness of the club, she had no interest in getting roofied. Putting on her best resting-bitch face, Ona prayed she would be left alone until either Nigel or Andrei got back and they could finally fucking leave.

“Are you lost, baby girl?” A voice to Ona’s left piped up flirtatiously and Ona rolled her eyes. For fuck’s sake.

“No,” she said shortly, not even sparing a glance at the stranger.

“You’re telling me a pretty girl like you is by herself on purpose?” the accented voice purred.

“I’m waiting for my lover,” Ona said curtly and she hoped that would be enough to deter the stranger.

“He cannot be much of a lover if he left you all alone,” the man purred. “Does this lover have a name?”

“Nigel,” Ona deadpanned. “Nigel Aldulescu. He wouldn’t take kindly to you bothering me.”

“Nigel?” the man laughed and Ona turned to shoot him a dirty look. The man was tanned with dark and a beard, attractive were it not for the air of smarminess about him that tinged every Italian accented word from his full lips. 

“What’s so funny?” Ona asked in irritation. 

“I just think it’s funny that the old man always manages to get such beautiful girls in his bed,” the dark-haired man laughed spitefully. Clearly, he knew Nigel and there was no love lost between them.

“Whatever,” Ona mumbled, turning away.

“My name is Massimo,” the man purred. “I can take you away from that old man, show you what a real lover looks like.”

“Look, Massimo, thanks for the offer but I’m good,” Ona drawled, sounding bored.

“You mean to tell me that old man satisfies you?” Massimo asked incredulously. “That he makes love to you the way a woman like you needs? I bet he can only go once and only for five minutes at that-”

Ona cut him off with a sharp slap to the face, unwilling to let some rando trash talk her man like that and get away with it. It was only when the man, Massimo, grabbed her by the wrist, his grip crushing that she thought that maybe he was just as dangerous as Nigel if they ran in the same circle.

“I like my girls with some fight,” Massimo smirked. “It’s all the more fun when I break them and make them into my perfect little sluts.”

“Let me go,” Ona snarled. “I don’t want you.”

“You do,” Massimo purred. “You just don’t know it yet. I know a Sub when I see one and you need a good Dom to put you back in line. That old man doesn’t know what he’s doing but I do.”

“Please,” Ona said softly, trying and failing to wrench her arm away. “I’m sorry I slapped you just let me go.”

“You don’t get it,” Massimo said softly, leaning forward as though he would kiss her. “I want you. And I always get what I want. If I hurt that decrepit old man in the process, then so be it.”

“I won’t be your Sub,” Ona said, voice trembling despite her veneer of bravado. “I won’t submit to you.”

“You will,” Massimo smirked, “It’s in your nature. And if not, I can always kill you and send your body back to the old man. Win-Win.”

And with a gesture of his hand, two large bodyguards suddenly appeared and grabbed her by the arms, dragging her bodily out of the club and it was only when they were almost out of the entrance that she saw Andrei wide-eyed coming out of the restroom.

“Help me!” Ona cried. “Someone, help me, I’m being kidnapped!”

But no one heard her over the music, their minds addled by lust, drugs and other addictive substances.

“Andrei!” she shouted as they dragged her out of the entrance. “Nigel! Help me!”

She was then shoved into the back seat of a sleek black SUV and before she could even attempt to jump out Massimo climbed in after her and the doors were locked, the car peeling away. 

She looked back out the window and she saw Nigel step out onto the street and she couldn’t help the tears streaming down her face and screamed. She then saw Nigel break into a sprint after a car, his face the very picture of rage as he fruitlessly tried to pursue them but the car sped and Nigel grew smaller and smaller in the distance before disappearing entirely.

“Nigel!” she screamed before turning to Massimo and hitting his chest. “Let me go, you bastard!”

“Hush,” Massimo said firmly, holding her wrists in his bruising grip. “I will be your Hades and you, my Persephone. You will learn to love me.”

And Ona saw the jealousy in his eyes, the sick desire, and determination. He would drag her to his underworld and keep her there. Her heart chilled with Demeter’s winter of grief.

But through the haze of fear and anger and despair, all she could think of was one word. One man.

_ Nigel. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not me making Massimo the antagonist in this fic lmaooo


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Kidnapping, Non-Con touching (not Nigel)   
> Since the last one was lowkey filler, here's a proper chapter

Nigel was angry. Angry, scared, and even angrier.

He would have lashed out at Andrei was it not for the fact that big lug already looked devastated and was doing his part to mobilise the rest of Nigel’s men to prepare to look for Ona and kill anyone in their way. 

Andrei had explained that he just went to the restroom, with Ona’s permission and insistence, and when he came back she was being dragged away. By Massimo Torricelli. 

“I’m going to kill him,” Nigel said darkly, his voice flat.

“It’s about fucking time,” Darko drawled. “He tried it with Gabi until she pulled that gun you gave her on him and threatened to blow his brains out. He also keeps encroaching on our turf so there's no time like the present to get rid of the little twerp.”

“He took her, Darko,” Nigel said hoarsely. “You know how he is, you know he doesn’t take no for an answer. What if he, what if he-”

“He won’t,” Darko said firmly. “Because we’re going to get her back and you’re going to make him wish he was never born. Greasy fuck.”

And emboldened by righteous rage, Nigel prayed to whichever God hadn’t turned their face away from him that Ona would be alright and that Massimo’s blood would flow.

***

Massimo, Ona learned, was an Italian gangster of roughly the same magnitude as Nigel but with more money and more sociopathic tendencies.

He had brought her to a house that outwardly seemed more like a castle or fortress and that was crawling with armed guards. Ona had thought that maybe she could run but the guards told her that escape would be futile and that they would just drag her back to Massimo. Massimo who had spent the entire car ride staring holes into the side of Ona's face. 

Once they were in the courtyard of Massimo's not so humble abode, the gangster grabbed her by the arm and dragged her out of the car and into the house. Ona, almost instinctively, began to struggle, her feet skidding against cold and slick marble flooring until Massimo laughed, the sound cruel and spiteful.

"I already have you where I want you," Massimo chuckled. "You'd do well to stop struggling."

"Please let me go," Ona whispered as Massimo led her into a bedroom. "I won't call the police."

"You want to go?" Massimo asked, throwing her into an armchair. "Go back to the old man?"

Ona didn't answer. 

"Am I not more attractive than him?" Massimo asked incredulously standing in front of her. "You would prefer that fish-lipped Nonno?"

"You kidnapped me," Ona said quietly. 

"Most women would fantasise and touch themselves to the thought of being taken by me," Massimo scoffed. 

"That's most women's worst fear," Ona mumbled. "Being kidnapped. Stripped of their choice."

"But you are not most women," Massimo smirked. "Are you, baby girl?"

Ona's stomach turned at the endearment only wanting to hear Nigel call her that. 

"I'm no different from anyone else," Ona said petulantly.

"You're not just a woman, you're a baby girl," Massimo smiled, stepping closer to her, his legs pressing against hers where she sat. "You're a sub. You never refuted that, you know?"

Ona mentally kicked herself.

"All you said was that you'd never submit to me,” Massimo smirked, his eyes cold and empty. “Not that you don’t submit.”

“If you want that from me,” Ona said through gritted teeth. “You’ll have to take it from me by force.”

“I could do that,” Massimo said softly, roughly holding her face in his hand, squishing her cheeks. “I could even make you like it. Make you cum for me until you were crying and begging for more.”

Ona simply glared at him, unwilling to let him see her falter or show fear. 

“Come,” Massimo ordered, turning to walk to his dresser, deftly stripping in the process. “It’s time for bed.”

“What?” Ona asked incredulously, gaping at Massimo before he turned around to reveal his completely naked body, at which point Ona looked at the ceiling. In prayer and in mortification. Sure, Massimo was an attractive man, his body something straight out of a renaissance painting. But he wasn’t Nigel.

“You will sleep in my bed,” Massimo smirked, pulling on a pair of lounge pants and getting into his bed, “I won’t touch you. Not yet. We’ll see how I feel in the morning.”

“And if I refuse?”

“I’ll tie you up and make you do it anyway,” Massimo smiled affably and Ona wanted to slap him again. “Like a good Dom.”

“A good Dom doesn’t make their Sub do anything,” Ona spat. 

“Is that what dear old Nonno told you?” Massimo smirked.

“Fuck you,” Ona spat. 

In a flash Massimo crossed the room, his features contorted by anger and he lifted her to her feet, spinning her and holding her arms behind her back in his seemingly bone-crushing grip. He frog-marched her to his closet and produced a length of black bondage rope. Quickly and methodically her arms were trussed up behind her back, the rope wound deftly around her shoulders and her breasts. Massimo pushed her towards the bed, shoving her forward until she fell face-first into black silk sheets with her ass in the air and Massimo moved to truss her up like a pig until he suddenly froze. 

Ona’s ridiculously short dress had ridden up, and at Nigel’ instruction, she was not wearing any underwear, the plug stretching open her cunt on proud display. 

“Fuck,” Massimo groaned. “I’m starting to think you’re a present from dear old Nonno. He sent you prepped and ready to be fucked.”

“He sent me to you with his cum still in my pussy,” Ona laughed spitefully. 

Massimo spanked her hard and Ona yelped, shame making her skin crawl when she felt her pussy clench around the plug. 

“I saw that,” Massimo said smugly. “Anyway, I have just what you need since you can’t be good.”

And that was how Ona ended up drooling around a ball gag after which Massimo finished tying her up, making sure to leave her dress hitched up around her waist so that her plugged pussy was on display. He lay her down on the other side of the bed almost gently, her body completely immobilised and trussed up while he lay down beside her. He turned the lights off and was completely silent beside her for a while to the point that she wondered if he had fallen asleep.

“Think very carefully about how you would like to play this,” Massimo said to her quietly in the dark. “If you can’t be good for me, then I have no use for you.”

He was silent again after that and then Ona heard his breathing even out in sleep. 

She did not weep. She would not give him the satisfaction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Non-consensual touching, discussion of sexual assault/rape, the threat of violence

Nigel managed to figure out where Massimo was hiding with relative ease, the main problem getting there before Massimo could do anything to his sweet girl.

Nigel hadn't slept, he hadn't eaten, or drank anything in hours, too worried and angry to do anything but bark orders at people to hurry the fuck up and get Ona back. It had been a day but Nigel felt like she'd been gone a week. They needed to move quickly. Massimo was unpredictable and was likely to change locations.

"We'll get her back," Darko said quietly.

"What if he killed her already?" Nigel asked hoarsely. 

"We have eyes on them already, running reconnaissance for when we strive tonight," Darko informed Nigel. "She's alive."

"But?" Nigel pressed. 

"No buts," Darko said. "She's alive and uninjured and that's all you need to know. Come on."

Surprisingly, the fact that Andrei was spearheading the operation and being a protective puppy, served to boost the morale of Nigel's other men who knew that Andrei was no soft touch and that he knew how to kill a man in over 15 different ways. That's why he was Nigel's right-hand man just after Darko. If Ona was in his good books then she had to be something special. Something worth saving. 

With his men loaded into a rather impressive motorcade and the sun getting low in the sky, Nigel fastened his bulletproof vest and did a quick inventory of his guns and knives before climbing into the black armoured SUV that Darko was waiting in, his expression deadly and severe. Had they been different, more affectionate people, Nigel would've hugged him and thanked him. But they weren't and Nigel settled for a nod which Darko returned in understanding. 

"Let's go get your girl."

***

Despite the anger and humiliation Ona felt, she did eventually fall asleep and woke up groggy and disoriented before the night's events came rushing back to her. She also became aware of the fact that Massimo was watching her sleep. She tried to jerk away from him but she was still trussed up and unable to move.

"You're so beautiful when you sleep," Massimo said softly. 

"Get fucked," Ona mumbled tiredly. 

"I'm going to pretend you didn't say that," Massimo said, tilting his head to the side, a threatening glint in his eyes. "Because I understand how difficult this must be for you."

"You would let me go if you understood how difficult this is for me," Ona spat.

"A thought came to me earlier," Massimo mused as though she hadn't said anything. "I want you- I would like you to teach me how to be gentle."

Ona fixed him with a flabbergasted look.

"What on earth makes you think I could, or even want to, do that?" Ona asked incredulously.

"You have no choice first of all," Massimo smirked. "And if you can do it for Nigel then you can do it for me. Think of how good things could be with us then."

"I didn't have to teach Nigel anything," Ona said slowly. "That's what it means to be a real man."

"You think Nigel is gentle," Massimo said, mouth quirking in amusement. It wasn't a question.

"I know he is," Ona said stubbornly.

Massimo burst out laughing, clutching his stomach at the very notion, his tall frame shaking. 

"Dear old Nonno is the furthest thing from gentle," Massimo laughed. "I could tell you things about him that would make your beautiful chocolate skin turn milk-white."

"You're lying," Ona said through gritted teeth. 

"I'm many things, bella. But a liar is surprisingly not one of them," Massimo said with a smirk. "What I would do for a copy of that tape…"

He said the last part mostly to himself and Ona knew that he was probably baiting her, trying to pervert the perception of Nigel she had. Even so, she couldn't resist asking. 

"What tape?"

But Massimo waved his hand dismissively and picked up his phone calling someone and, from what Ona could tell, ordered breakfast in rapid-fire Italian.

"So," Massimo said casually. "Shower?"

"I'd love one, thanks," Ona sneered. "Alone."

Massimo simply smiled a tight smile and took a flip knife from his pocket and leaned forward in his chair to hover the knife against her cheek and then her lips the blade cutting her bottom lip when she jerked backwards in fear. She hissed and glared balefully at Massimo who swiped his thumb across her lip to collect the blood, sucking on the digit with a low moan. 

"Sweet," Massimo said with a heated gaze.

Ona's heart thundered in her chest and she was breathing heavily, afraid that Massimo would keep cutting her though her face remained stoic. Instead, Massimo cut the ropes off of her and sat back to regard her with a blank stare.

"The bathroom is right there," he said, pointing to a door in the corner of the large room. 

Ona eyes him suspiciously, sure that it was some kind of trick but as she sat up and rubbed at the slots where the rope bit into her skin, Massimo simply watched her. 

She tentatively slid off the bed, standing on shaky legs and still, Massimo just observed. She quickly walked to the bathroom, looking over her shoulder and to her surprise, Massimo stayed where he was, still looking at her with that unnerving blank stare. 

She locked the bathroom door and slumped against it a sigh. She suppressed the anxious trembling that sought to overwhelm her and surveyed the bathroom for some means of escape and found that there were no windows. None that could be opened anyway. There was one floor-length window that didn't open and through it, she could see the grounds crawling with guards. She wouldn't make it five feet even if she did somehow break the glass. 

The bathroom was ridiculously large and had several showerheads and a large counter with three sinks. There she found a towel, bathrobe, toothbrush and loofah with soap still in the packaging. Ona looked around, for what she didn't know, and stripped before getting under one of the showerheads. She opted to leave the plug, unsure of what she would do with it if she did take it out. Unsure of what Massimo would do.

It was there, alone and vulnerable but away from Massimo's gaze that she finally wept.

After taking her time in the shower, Ona dries herself with the towel before slipping the fluffy bathrobe on. Unwilling to put her skimpy dress on, she wondered if perhaps Massimo would give her clothes. 

Steeling herself, Ona exited the bathroom to find Massimo still shirtless and in his sleep pants but waiting at a table that had been laid out with fruit, croissants, and the like. They stared at each other.

"Thank you for the toiletries," Ona said flatly. Massimo nodded. 

Silence.

"May I have some clothes?" Ona asked, attempting to play Massimo's game.

"Sit," Massimo said softly. "Let's have breakfast."

It was then that she realised that there was no chair for her and that Massimo was gesturing at the floor beside him where he had graciously placed a cushion.

"In exchange for the clothes?" Ona asked quietly.

"Sure," Massimo shrugged and Ona found the gesture disconcerting.

"If I refuse?" Ona asked defiantly.

"Then my patience wears thinner and I'm likely to hurt you," he said matter of factly.

Ona's lip stung in response.

Begrudgingly, Ona took her seat on the cushion where Massimo ran a hand through her braids and she flinched at the contact. 

He methodically cut up a bagel for her and fed her bitesize pieces which she gratefully, unaware of how hungry she had been. She even managed to overlook the fact that she was being hand-fed like a pet by her sociopathic captor.

Massimo then switched to feeding her grapes, her favourite although he wouldn't know that, and she ate those greedily as well, her lips brushing against his fingers. As her lips brushed his fingers again and again as he fed her, she could see from where she sat on the floor, the growing tent in his pants, her breakfast threatening make a reappearance but she staunchly pretended not to see it.

It was when he fed her a section of orange, her lips puckering as she bit into it and unwittingly kissing his fingers that he snapped, pushing his fingers into her mouth with the fruit which she hurriedly swallowed in alarm. 

"Shit," Massimo breathed, rubbing his fingers on her tongue. "You'd feel amazing on my cock."

He tried to push his fingers further in and she instinctively bit down, making him rear back and curse loudly. He glared at her angrily as he clutched his hand while Ona simply smirked and shrugged. 

He was on her in seconds, grabbing her by the neck and pulling her to her feet as she gasped for breath, bringing her panicked face close to his.

"I try to be nice to you, gentle," Massimo hissed. "And you decide to be a brat and bite me?"

"I, I, I, panicked," Ona stammered breathlessly. 

"Don't! Lie to me," Massimo shouted, shaking her. 

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Ona whimpered.

"No, you're not," he growled. "But you will be."

Massimo wrenched her bathrobe off, leaving her naked before him and dragged her to his closet, taking out a pair of leather cuffs that he used to secure her hands behind her back. He then threw her onto the bed and spread her legs, stepping away to grab what Ona recognised as a spreader bar. He fastened it onto Ona's legs and used it to pull her to the edge of the bed. Tears streamed down Ona's face in fear and she pled and begged Massimo not to do what she knew he intended to do but she could see that her tears only aroused him. 

"Don't cry, bella," Massimo husked, palming his erection. "You'll enjoy this."

Just as he was about to unsheath his member, his phone rang.

Ona nearly cried out in relief and she prayed that the inevitable would be delayed until she could come up with a plan. Massimo cursed and went to answer it and Ona's eyes followed him.

The conversation was hushed and Ona heard very little of it but judging from Massimo's face it wasn't good news. He quickly said his goodbyes and went to his walk-in closet to get dressed.

The room was silent as he got ready and Ona held her breath as she waited for the verdict.

"This isn't over," Massimo said flatly once he was ready. "I need to go but this gives you plenty of time to think about how you should behave in future."

And with a slam and click of the door, he was gone.

Ona cried herself to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Massimo can get reckt


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nigel is best guy. The best husbando

Nigel, unlike Massimo, didn't enjoy hurting people. But he knew that in his line of work it was a necessary evil and this often called for necessary deaths.

He knew that Massimo was off the property and it may have been easier to get Ona if he wasn't there but by the time they arrived at the villa, Massimo had beat them to it and word had reached him that Nigel and his army were on their way to kick his teeth in.

It didn't matter that he knew. He didn't have time to run and Nigel had him right where he wanted him.

Once they reached the Torricelli villa/ fortress, Nigel didn't relish the way he cut through Massimo's henchmen. They were cannon fodder in the way of what Nigel was really there for.

Ona.

The rest of his men and Darko were simply there to make sure that no one got in Nigel's way. 

Nigel had already memorised the layout of the building and moved quickly to the room where Ona was being held. He knew she was guarded but that wasn't what concerned him, his mind instead of on what state he would find her in.

So even as Nigel ducked behind corners and shot at the men around him who barely even saw him coming, even as he was splattered in their blood, Nigel was afraid.

Nigel quickly dispatched the man outside the door comforted by the soft noises of silencers going off all around him. He looked down the hall and saw Darko who was tense and poised to cover Nigel's back as he retrieved Ona. They nodded at each other and leaning back, Nigel delivered a swift kick, the door swinging open.

He entered quickly with his gun drawn and safety off, ready to fire at a moment's notice, Darko right behind him. But what he saw gave him pause.

Massimo with a naked, bound, and gagged Ona as a human shield, resting his head on her shoulder as though they were merely embracing and like there wasn't a gun pressed into Ona's side. She was trembling and while her eyes were glassy in the dim light of the moon, she didn't cry, her face flashing with anger, fear and relief.

"Look who's decided to join us," Massimo smirked, whispering into Ona's ear. "Dear old Nonno."

Nigel's eye twitched but he kept his gun trained on Massimo's head. 

"Free her," Nigel said quietly. "And I may be merciful."

"If I free her then I have no leverage," Massimo pointed out. "All my men are dead, why would I give up my one bargaining chip?"

"Your gripe is with me, boy," Nigel said through gritted teeth. "She doesn't need to be involved so why don't you face me like a man instead of using a human shield."

"I'm not above taking hostages, Nonno," Massimo smirked. "Besides, you involved her when you brought her onto my turf."

"She's mine," Nigel growled unthinkingly.

"That's not what she told me," Massimo grinned devilishly. "That's not what she was saying when she was sucking my cock."

Ona began struggling against Massimo's iron grip, wide-eyed and shaking her head frantically as she tried to push out muffled denials. 

"Shut up!" Massimo hissed at her and she cried out when he pushed his gun further into her side.

"I'm going to make you suffer, little boy," Nigel growled.

"No, what you're going to do is let me leave here unarmed or your sweet baby girl gets a bullet in her guts," Massimo drawled, eyes glinting dangerously.

Massimo and Nigel stared at each other, at a stalemate, neither willing to back down and each trying to call the other's bluff. 

"Well," Massimo said quietly. "If I'm dying then I'm taking her with m-"

But before he could pull the trigger, before he could finish his sentence, and before Nigel could even blink, Darko had taken the shot, the bullet flying unflinchingly through the air before burrowing into Massimo's exposed shoulder and flying out the other side, leaving a small explosion of blood in its wake. Massimo fell backwards with a shout.

Nigel didn't hesitate, sheathing his gun and striding forward to release Ona from her bonds, his hands running shakily over her body while Darko stepped towards Massimo with a garrote held taut in his hands.

"Don't kill him," Nigel said darkly. "He has to beg for it."

Darko simply nodded, his lips quirking in a slight smile before restraining Massimo and leading him out to Andrei who led him away, fire in his eyes.

Nigel turned his attention back to Ona and removed the gag, cradling her face in his hands, wiping the tears from her eyes gently with his thumbs.

"I'm so sorry, inima mea," Nigel whispered, his own voice thick with suppressed tears.

"Nigel," Ona sobbed, throwing her arms around him. "You came for me, you came for me."

"Of course," Nigel said embracing her tightly. "I will always come for you. Always."

Nigel wrapped her in a nearby bathrobe and bridal-carried her out of the room, Darko flanking him as they walked out. Soon, Nigel and Ona were sequestered in the back of an SUV, Ona's head in Nigel's lap asleep as he took her somewhere safe, took her home. Nigel met Darko's eyes in the rearview and they both understood.

Yes, Ona was safe but what about next time. What about the time after that?

***

In need of some peace and quiet, Nigel retired them to one of his country homes in Florence, the house a classic Italian villa that probably dated back to the renaissance and he could think of no better place to nurse Ona. Nigel left Massimo in Darko’s care, confident that Darko would slowly and carefully explain to Massimo why what he did was wrong. Nigel just told Darko to keep the noise down, the exhaustion of being held captive still weighing her down and keeping her asleep. 

Andrei, despite working out his frustrations on Massimo’s face, his knuckles split and bruised, still felt extremely guilty and would not stop apologising to Nigel and hovering outside of Nigel and Ona’s room in order to continue his stream of contrition once Ona woke up. When Ona started to stir, Nigel gave Andrei the task of getting Ona something to eat, unwilling to watch Andrei look like a kicked puppy any longer.

“ Înger as mea,” Nigel said softly, stroking her hair from where lay beside her. 

“Mmm,” Ona hummed, bleary blinking at Nigel. “Nigel?”

“Of course, draga,” Nigel joked weakly. “The one and only.”

Ona smiled weakly but her eyes were dark circle rimmed and sunken, her expression somewhat haunted. 

“Did you...did you kill him?” Ona asked quietly. 

“It’s a slow-going process,” Nigel shrugged with a slight smirk, stroking her face. “We like to take our time with these things since it’s so personal.”

“You’re not angry with me?” Ona asked, eyes looking at some distant point. 

“Why would I be angry with you?” Nigel asked, brow furrowing and smile falling.

“For letting Andrei use the bathroom?” Ona shrugged, rolling over onto her back. “If I hadn’t then Massimo couldn’t have taken me.”

“Massimo would have made you watch his men kill Andrei slowly and taken you anyway,” Nigel said bluntly. He sighed and cuddled up close to Ona taking her in his arms. “It’s not your fault, draga. The person responsible is in the basement right now learning his lesson with Darko.”

“I can’t help but wonder if things could’ve been different,” Ona whispered, a solitary tear running down her cheek.

Nigel was silent, nuzzling into her neck and making her shiver before he decided to bite the bullet and ask the question that lay unspoken between them.

“Did he,” Nigel started hoarsely, “Did he…”

“No,” Ona sighed. “He almost did but he got a phone call. Presumably about you coming to get me so thank you. For saving me.”

“I told you that I would spill blood for you, dragostea mea,” Nigel said hoarsely, trembling at the thought of Ona being violated in such a way. He would tell Darko to take his time with Massimo.

“I’m still thankful,” Ona smiled softly. “My knight in shining armour.”

“He took you because of me,” Nigel said, sitting up stricken. “If I didn’t do what I do or if I wasn’t who I am…”

“You can’t focus on the ifs,” Ona said calmly, taking Nigel’s hand. “Maybe I should care that you’re a gangster but I don’t. Maybe I should be angry with you but I’m not. I’m so fucking happy to see you, Nigel.”

“Ona,” Nigel said, sounding almost wounded despite the sweetness of her words. “I asked you before to leave me to spare me the pain of you leaving later. Now, I’m asking you to leave me because I can’t go on living if something happened to you.”

“Protect me then,” Ona said stubbornly. “Keep me forever, keep me safe.”

“I’m poison, Ona,” Nigel said pleadingly. “Gabi saw that and now look at what’s happening to you.”

“I’m not going anywhere,” Ona said, almost daring Nigel to try and make her go again. “And you want to know why?”

Nigel couldn’t even look at her. 

“Eu te iubesc, Nigel,” Ona said softly though her voice was firm and brook no argument and Nigel felt like she had shot him through the chest. “ _ I love you _ . I don’t need a year to know that.”

“Ona,” Nigel said, heart, hurting but so happy. “Don’t...don’t say that. You can do so much better than me.”

“I don’t care,” Ona retorted. “I love  _ you _ . No one else. Just you. Tell me you don’t love me. Honestly. And I’ll leave. But don’t you dare lie to me.”

Nigel took in the fire and tiredness in her eyes but he also saw the vulnerability and fear of rejection, he saw a rawness and honesty that showed him that she did love him in spite of everything and would love him beyond everything. He wanted to lie and push her away, lie and say that he didn’t love her because she would be safest away from him. But god help him, he was selfish and she was everything. Everything he ever wanted, everything that nourished him, Everything.

“ Ești jumătatea mea,” Nigel said hoarsely, taking her face in his hands and kissing her like it was the last thing he would ever do. “You are my half and I will love you till the end of days.”

They kissed desperately and like it was oxygen, every drop of love and fear and desire being poured into it. There was nothing more to say because they had said the words and the words had been true, a fundamental truth at that. To take a feeling and give it form and flesh in words to be heard and felt was electric and those words bound them together. 

“Dragostea mea,” Nigel breathed against her lips. “My love, viata mea.”

“Nigel,” Ona sighed sweetly. 

“I have to ask, my love,” Nigel said somewhat breathlessly. 

“Anything,” Ona said earnestly, holding onto Nigel like he would vanish if she let go. 

“Will you be my lover, my queen?” Nigel asked, his gaze hungry.

“Yes,” Ona said, not a hint of doubt in her voice and it reminded him of that first time they met.

“Then will you stay with me, iubitul?” Nigel asked. “Will you come back to Romania with me?”

Ona was silent for a moment, her eyes widening and chest heaving. Nigel understood then that love is a frightened and quivering thing, an exposed nerve, and a leap of faith. He expected her to say something to the effect of  _ no, that’s not realistic  _ or  _ this is actually happening too quickly _ but she surprised him. She surprised him because she smiled and her eyes twinkled and she took his hands in hers and she said emphatically and beautifully. 

_ Yes!  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked that! A nice squishy ending just for you


	19. Chapter 19

Nigel felt weightless in the knowledge that Ona loved him. A sorry rotten bastard like him bagged the most amazing woman on the planet! He was biased, of course, but he had never met anyone like her, never been loved by someone like her. He didn't know how he got so lucky but he supposed it pays to be a rom-com cliché.

They were laying down together, Ona still resting and Nigel just wanting to be by her side, one of her braids tickling his nose as they cuddled. Nigel wanted to show Ona just how much he loved her and Nigel was a physical man so naturally, he wanted to screw her brains out. Well, he supposed slow and passionate lovemaking would be more appropriate but the screwing could always come later. 

But Nigel knew that her experience with Massimo may have left her shaken and even traumatized and he figured that she would need time and space. So Nigel was willing to deal with blue balls even though his brain was helpfully replaying their little lingerie tryst. It was...fine. Nigel would simply take her to dinner, organise a spa day, take her to another foreign country if only to say  _ thank you for loving me the way you do.  _ Maybe Japan? She's always going on about how much she wants to go to Japan.

Just as Nigel's mind was getting into travel agent mode, thinking of fun new ways to spoil his sweet girl, he felt a hand rubbing his cock insistently through his slacks.

"Jesus, kitten," Nigel groaned as his cock swelled.

"I'm still wearing your plug," Ona said softly, her voice sin and desire. "It made him so angry that I was still keeping your cum warm."

"Fucking hell," Nigel swore as his slacks tented. "Are you sure, fuck, are you sure about this? After what you went through-"

"After what I went through, I want you to show me who I really belong to," Ona whispered into Nigel's ear, quickly extracting Nigel's cock from his slacks, his member hard and hot in her hand. 

"I won't be able to hold back, bunny," Nigel said through gritted teeth. "I don't know if I can be... gentle."

Ona smiled a little private smile before biting her lip and squeezing his cock in her small hand. 

"I don't want you to be gentle," Ona said almost pleadingly. "I want you to show me how much you missed me. I want you to show me whose pussy this is."

"Fuck, that's my sweet cunt, isn't it, darling,", Nigel growled, laying on top of her and kissing her hungrily, his tongue slipping into her mouth and making her moan as he ground his erection into her sex.

She was still naked, only in the bathrobe he had brought her home in but completely naked otherwise. Nigel sat up and took in the sight of the robe falling open revealing her voluptuous body and delectable dark brown skin. And right between her legs was a brightly coloured plug spreading her pussy lips, her cunt already glistening around the plug. 

"Fuck me, I'd keep you like this all the time, if I could," Nigel growled, rubbing her clit if only to watch her clench around the plug. "Naked and ready for my cock all the time."

"Daddy," Ona mewled. "Daddy, that feels so good."

"I think I can make you feel even better, sweet girl," Nigel husked. "Why don't we see if you're sweet everywhere?"

Nigel kissed down her chest, stopping to suck and bite at her nipples, leaving scorching kisses on her soft stomach and down her mound of Venus before he kissed her right on her engorged and stiff clit. 

"Daddy!" Ona cried out, back arching but Nigel put a hand on her stomach to keep her in place.

Nigel slowly and carefully pulled the plug out, the toy coming out glistening with his own cum and Ona's slick. He thrust it back into her slowly, angling it to brush against her g-spot directly and making her gasp before he slid it out again, just as slow. He did this a few times, teasing her and not giving her enough to cum but stimulating her enough to have her arousal at the absolute max. When she began writhing and trying to thrust against the toy, Nigel squeezed his cock, feeling like he could blow from the pornographic scene in front of him. 

Nigel eventually took the toy out completely before thrusting three of his fingers into Ona's pussy which was wet and gaping from holding his plug for just about two days straight. He scooped his cum out and reached up to feed it to One who licked it off his fingers greedily.

"Such a cum hungry slut," Nigel marvelled. "I'll give you as much of my cum as you want, little girl." 

"I want it, daddy," Ona begged. "Fill me up with your cum."

"Just you wait," Nigel growled.

He bent down and stuck his tongue in her pussy, wriggling it and relishing how she clenched around him. He could taste himself as well as her sweet slick but he didn't care because she was like a leaky faucet on his tongue, feeding him sweet ambrosial aphrodisiac.

Nigel fucked her mercilessly with his tongue while rubbed circles into her clit, making her yelp and moan and curse and tremble under him. He began tonguing at her clit before thrusting three fingers into her pussy which was already tightening without the plug to keep it open and Nigel moaned against her clit and the thought of pounding her open until she was loosed and sloppy and could only think about cock, the way he wanted. Nigel sucked on Ona's clit and with another scissor and twist of his fingers in her pussy, she tensed under him and arched her back, before her pussy clenched around his fingers and she squirted torrentially against his face and Nigel moaned as he licked it up, his cock aching to be inside her. 

Ona lay limp as she caught her breath before she caught sight of Nigel taking his clothes until he was completely naked before her, dick standing at attention and twitching with his heartbeat. With no preamble, Ona was on her knees with her ass in the air and Nigel groaned at how docile and obedient she was in the sack. How eager to please she was. It was when she reached behind herself to spread her cheeks and give him a view of her sopping wet cunt that Nigel lost it, the action turning him feral. 

In seconds he was on her, his body covering her back as one of his hands wrapped around her neck, slightly cutting off the blood to her head and making her moan brokenly. 

"Such a desperate and dirty little whore," Nigel groaned into her ear, thrusting his cock into her warm and waiting cunt roughly, the squelch making him grind his cock as deeply as he could into her and she cried out when she felt him against her cervix. 

"I'm your whore, daddy," Ona stammered. "I'm your little cockslut, please fuck me."

"I'm going to wreck your little pussy," Nigel said darkly, his cock twitching dangerously in her cunt. "I'm gonna fuck you till you can't walk, my little slut."

"Please, please, please," Ona panted, aroused and far from fearful. 

Of course, Nigel obliged.

He began a punishing pace, fucking her hard and fast, her slick and his precum slicking the way until the only sounds in the room were the wet squelch of their sexes and the slap of flesh against flesh. Nigel ploughed into Ona mercilessly, pouring the fear and desperation he had felt in her absence into his fucking, reaffirming to her and himself that she was his and no one else's and that her cunt was  _ his _ . 

Ona was crying at his ministrations but he remembered that she said that she often got overwhelmed and that she was at her most wanton and whorish when she was crying. Nigel liked it, liked the fact that she was overcome with pleasure that she was crying, her moans punctuated by sobs. It made Nigel's cock ache. 

Nigel let go of Ona's throat and pushed her face into the beddings holding her hips in a bruising grip and shoving himself into her pliant and willing and amorous body until she was nearly screaming her pleasure, her hips trying fruitlessly to thrust back against him. But Nigel held her fast and she could only take what he gave her, and judging by the cream on her ebony pussy lips and the slick running down her thighs, she was enjoying it greatly, her cries sinful music to Nigel's ears. 

Her cunt was almost vice-like around his cock as she neared her orgasm and with one, two, three more thrusts of his cock, she arched her back and jerked back against him and squirted yet again, drenching Nigel's cock and balls in her slick, making him groan. He thrust ever faster into her as he chased his own release.

He pulled out and flipped Ona onto her back before throwing one of her legs over his shoulder and boring back into her pussy, fucking her as a man possessed. His lips latched onto one of her nipples while he fondled her other breasts, twisting and pulling at the nipple and Nigel groaned when he felt an aftershock of her orgasm milk his cock, making his hips stutter in their thrusting. 

"Cum inside me, daddy," Ona begged. "Pump me full, please. I need your cum in me, daddy."

"You randy little whore," Nigel groaned and he thrust into her a final time and with a shiver, he felt his balls tighten and with a shout he pumped her full of his cum, hot, thick and torrential. It made some of his other sexual partners uncomfortable how much cum Nigel had to give but Ona was shivering and moaning in ecstasy, relishing the way his cum leaked out around his cock and onto her thighs. 

"Yes, yes, yes," Ona moaned as she felt his spend coat her walls. 

Nigel held her close, kissing her neck and whispering praises to her as he caught his breath. They exchanged slow and lazy kisses, breathing each other in and nuzzling against each other, just enjoying the closeness. 

Once they had come down somewhat, Nigel realised he was still very much hard and Ona smirked up at him. She began to roll her hips slightly and Nigel groaned, burying his face in the crook of her neck.

He took her slowly that time, their bodies sliding languidly against each other, Ona’s moans soft and breathy as though they were for Nigel’s ears only. They whispered confessions and vows to each other, looking into each other’s eyes all the while, tears spilling yet again from Ona’s eyes although Nigel suspected it was for a different reason this time. 

As they came together a final time and wrapped around each other to sleep, no one else in the universe besides them, Nigel thought absently that in an odd way, he was now thankful to Gabriella. 


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

The sky was dark and streaked with brilliant ribbons of red and orange and Nigel sighed contentedly as he regarded the view but most importantly the view and the beautiful woman asleep beside him. 

Nigel pulled on some lounge pants and grabbed the cigarettes he was trying very hard to quit for Ona's sake and quietly stepped out of the room, already eager to return to Ona's side. Nigel closed the door quietly behind him and startled when he came face to face with a very unimpressed Darko.

"I came here earlier, you know," Darko said, eyebrow raised. "To ask what I should do with the barely breathing shitstain in your basement."

"Is that so?" Nigel asked with feigned nonchalance, already inwardly cringing.

"And what do I find, asshole?" Darko growled. "I'm going to need therapy after the shit I heard."

"Jesus, okay, don't fucking kink shame me, Darko," Nigel said holding up an affronted hand. 

"You're a fucking deviant," Darko deadpanned but Nigel could see Darko was just trying to get a reaction out of him.

"Fuck you, everyone has their kinks," Nigel said hotly.

"Not me," Darko said holding his hands up. "I'm a pure and untouched flower."

Nigel started forward like he was going to punch Darko and Darko cackled and smacked Nigel's hands away. 

"Fine, fucking fine," Darko wheezed. "You  _ definitely _ don't need therapy."

"What do you want?" Nigel sighed.

"You should be thanking me and kissing my feet, dickhead," Darko said, rolling his eyes muttering about how ungrateful Nigel was. "My trauma aside, I do actually need to know what to do with the human garbage bleeding profusely in your basement."

"Kill him, make the mess disappear," Nigel shrugged. 

"No traces?"

"No traces."

"Fine," Darko nodded. "But I want something in exchange."

Nigel raised his eyebrow in surprise. Darko wasn't in the habit of asking for things. "What would that be?" 

"Gabriella found the tape," Darko said bluntly and Nigel's heart dropped. "She said she won't give it to the cops but she wants to talk to you. Soon."

"Fuck  _ me _ ," Nigel groaned, leaning back against the door. 

"I need you back," Darko said, seriously. "Tomorrow. The honeymoon's over. At least until I can guarantee that we're not going to fucking prison."

"Fucking- Alright, fine," Nigel sighed, running a hand down his face. "We'll go back to Romania tomorrow."

"We?" Darko smirked.

"Yes, 'we'," Nigel said rolling his eyes.

"Alright," Darko shrugged before he suddenly perked up and feigned like he suddenly heard something. "What's that? Wedding bells? Is that what I hear?"

"I hate you so much."

Darko scoffed and strutted away cackling maniacally.

Nigel almost smiled.

Almost.

***

Ona woke up when it was completely dark, the stars twinkling through the French windows of here and Nigel's room. 

She sleepily stretched a hand out, expecting to find Nigel's warm body but her hand met empty space. Frowning, she sat up and doubled over slightly when she felt what was unmistakably a plug shifting inside her. 

Just as she composed herself, the door opened to reveal Nigel smiling softly with his hair still slightly sleep-mussed, and a tray of food in his hands. He came in and set the tray down on her bedside before sitting down beside her on the bed, his eyes heatedly raking down her naked body.

"Beautiful," he breathed, kissing her soundly until she was dizzy. "And all mine."

"Yours," Ona smiled shyly. "And you're all mine too."

She said it like she couldn't believe it and Nigel kissed her again, kissed her until she knew that he was hers in mind, body, and soul. He kissed her and tried to pour part of his soul into it, an unworthy offering to her but he gave it willingly. If he could give her more than his soul he 

His hand trailed up the side of her torso, making her shiver as they kissed, his hand coming to grip one of her soft and voluminous breasts, thumbing at her nipple until she gasped and cried out. He pulled at her nipple until it pebbled in his fingers and Nigel admired her dark areolas and how her nipples looked against mahogany skin. How full and soft her breasts were in his hands. How her back arched and pushed her chest further into his hands.

Ona moaned as Nigel caressed her, his large calloused hands lighting up her every nerve until she was leaking around the plug. He seemed content to just do that, feel her warm, soft, and giving flesh, work her up until she was panting for him like a wanton whore. That was until Ona's phone started ringing insistently, breaking her out of her gaze.

"Ignore it," Nigel said softly, coaxingly. 

And Ona was keen to oblige, the tent in Nigel's pants telling her that a phone call was very low on the list of her priorities at the moment. Nigel noticed her eyeing his erection hungrily and smirked.

"You've turned me back into a teenage boy, kitten," Nigel chuckled darkly. "Your body… how good you are for me, has me raring to go again and again."

"Good," Ona said breathlessly, smirking.

"You like that, don't you?" Nigel said darkly, squeezing Ona's nipples again, harder than before making her yelp. "You like that I can keep giving you my cock until you can't think straight. Why's that, bunny? Hm?"

Ona whimpered at his words, knowing exactly what he wanted to hear and the knowledge made her skin heat up in embarrassment, an embarrassment that she had come to relish as it only fuelled her arousal. Nigel took one hand off her tits and wrapped it tight around her throat.

"Say it," Nigel ordered, his gaze dark and almost predatory. Ona's legs spread unwittingly.

"I like it," Ona whimpered. "Because I'm a cock hungry slut, daddy."

Nigel was about to remove the plug and fuck another load into her when her phone went off again, somehow sounding more insistent. 

"Who is it?" Ona asked distractedly.

"Danica?" Nigel said, unaware and uncaring as to who that may have been but Ona suddenly sat up and grabbed her phone, swearing all the while.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit!" Ona swore, fumbling for her phone. 

"Who's that and why is she more important than me burying my cock in your delectable cunt, my love?" Nigel asked casually, kissing Ona's neck. 

"She's my best friend, remember?" Ona said distractedly. "I promised that I'd call her every day and I didn't call her two days. Fuck! 17 missed calls."

Ona bit her lip nervously and then answered the call. 

"Hello?" She said tentatively and almost immediately she was answered by a loud and very frantic voice.

"Where the diddling hell have you been!?" Danica yelled. "Two days and not a single word!! When you said you were getting your freak on with some rich guy, I wasn't too sure about it. I said, what if he's a psycho and you said he's not, Danica. You said he's giving me complete freedom.  _ You said you would call me to make sure I knew you hadn't been kidnapped or trafficked!!!!"  _

"I'm sorry, Dani," Ona said contritely. "Although I do have a good reason."

"And that would be?!"

Ona thought about telling her the truth but Nigel glanced at her knowingly and shrugged before shaking his head. 

"Well, Nigel and I have decided to make things official," Ona said slowly. "So we were...busy. Celebrating, you know."

"Celebrating or consummating?" Danica asked, voice bone dry.

"Danica!"

"Don't 'Danica' me!" She retorted. "You had me worried sick and you were just getting your back blown out."

"There were other extenuating circumstances I can't tell you about over the phone," Ona sighed. "But I am sorry. For worrying you, I mean. Truly, I'm sorry."

Danica sighed before she was quiet for a bit.

"Just don't scare me like that okay?" Danica asked, her voice small and teary. 

"Never again," Ona swore. 

Nigel, evidently growing impatient, wrapped his arms around her kissing her neck and peppering kissed behind her ear. He sucked hickies onto her shoulder and, eager to continue what he started, began palming at her breasts again, his calloused hands lighting a fire between her legs.

"Um, shit, Danica, I'll call you later, okay?" Ona said, voice slightly strangled as she tried to maintain her composure.

"Ewww, is he there?" Danica groaned. 

"Uh, no, bloody hell," Ona breathed, as Nigel brought a hand down to rub her clit. "Bye, Danica! I just have a tummy bug."

"Mmhmm," Danica said, unassumed. "You definitely have something in your guts. Call me when you're done being a hoe."

Danica hung up and Ona laughed, her laugh turning to a moan as Nigel started to thrust the plug in and out of her, the bulbous head rubbing against her g-spot. 

"Now," Nigel started. "Where were we?" 

Ona's mouth was open in a silent moan, her body arched against Nigel's. He returned to palming her breasts, his erection pressing insistently into her ass he squeezed her breasts and thighs. 

"Daddy," Ona mumbled, delirious with lust. 

"Tell me what you said again, bunny," Nigel said, lowly. 

"I, I'm a cock hungry slut," Ona said and the embarrassment made her even more desperate for him.

"Hmm," Nigel hummed in satisfaction. "So cute when you get shy. You get off on it, don't you? The embarrassment?"

Ona, for whatever reason felt the need to deny it, to hang on to some sense of dignity if only to have it dashed. So she shook her head.

"Oh, I know you do," Nigel growled, wrapping his hand around her throat again. "Kinky little girl."

Nigel stood her up, holding onto her arms tightly as he dragged her to the French windows that faced the wide manicured lawn of the villa. There wasn't another house for miles but Ona new one of Nigel's men could see them, the light of their room letting them see everything in the dark

Nigel pressed her naked body against the cool glass, his warm almost burning body against hers and she shivered at the contrast. 

"So you wouldn't like it if I fucked you here?" Nigel growled into her ear. "Maybe I should make you suck my cock here so that everyone knows exactly who you belong to."

"Daddy, please," Ona pled. 

"On your knees," Nigel ordered as he opened the French windows, and Ona turned around to comply, looking up at him obediently.

"Such a good girl," Nigel said, softly, running a hand through her braids gently before grabbing a handful roughly and making her cry out. 

Pulling his lounge pants down and taking his painfully hard cock and running it along Ona's lips. She opened her mouth eagerly and licked at the tip making Nigel groan throatily. 

"I'm going to fuck your face, gorgeous," Nigel breathed and Ona nodded, her eyes burning with lust. 

"Wait," Ona said quietly. "Can you please, um, can you please tie me up, daddy?"

Nigel, nearly blowing his load all over her face, grabbed a nearby tie and deftly tied Ona's hands behind her back until she was fully immobilised. Once secure, Ona opened her mouth obediently and with a curse, Nigel grabbed her braids tightly and slid his cock between her full and soft lips.

"So soft and wet," Nigel groaned. 

Nigel thrust into her mouth slowly before his hips picked up the pace, thrusting deeper until she was almost deepthroating his cock.

Nigel fucked her mouth in earnest groaning and grunting as she choked on his cock, her spit coating his coak as she drooled sloppily, her spit dripping onto her nipples.

Ona took his cock beautifully, maintaining eye contact as she gagged on it, her eyes streaming with tears. The image of her was something Nigel wanted to be burned into his memory, tied up and plugged, slobbering on his dick. 

"Look at you," Nigel moaned, dangerously close." Anyone could see me using you like the whore you are. But you like that don't you?"

Ona moaned around Nigel's cock in confirmation and he swore as the vibrations travelled up his cock which began to twitch as his balls tightened.

"I'm going to cum, kitten," Nigel moaned. 

And Ona, the little minx, hollowed her lips and sucked hard on his cock and with a gasp, Nigel thrust down her throat and shot thick streams of cum down her throat which she swallowed greedily. Before he could empty himself, he pulled out and shot the last of his cum onto her face and tits, making her moan. His cum, torrential as always, coated her forehead and her cheeks and lips, and adorned her breasts, dripping sinfully off of her hard nipples. 

"Yes, yes, yes," Ona chanted softly, eyes closed as her hips rolled against the air. "Fuck, that's so hot, daddy."

Nigel's erection flagged somewhat until he caught sight of her fat tits covered in cum whereupon it swiftly hardened yet again. Nigel quickly grabbed his phone and took a picture of Ona, naked, heavy-lidded and covered in his cum. 

"My good little slut," Nigel praised and Ona mewled. 

"Please, fuck me, daddy," Ona pled softly. 

"I don't know if you really want it," Nigel said teasingly. 

"I want it," Ona whimpered, hips bucking against the air as she struggled against her bonds. "I want your cock so bad, daddy. I want you to pump me full of cum, please, please, please."

Wordlessly, Nigel picked her up and threw her onto the bed, on her back with her arms still tied behind her back. He hitched up her legs by her thighs and pulled her to the edge of the bed. Marvelling at the slick leaking out around the plug and onto her thighs, he pulled the plug out and it was immediately followed by a stream of cum. Nigel, in one swift motion, thrust it back into her and immediately began fucking her in earnest, fucking her until her tits bounced vigorously, his cum still glinting on them like pearls. 

"Oh, oh, oh, daddy," Ona moaned, back arching as Nigel battered her g-spot. "Daddy, you're so deep inside me."

"Jesus, bunny," Nigel groaned, her wetness overwhelming. "I knew you got off on the embarrassment. On being treated like a whore."

"I like it, I like it," Ona admitted, sobbing as Nigel quenched the fire between her legs. "I love how you use me. How you,  _ fuck,  _ humiliate me." 

"My gorge, kinky girl," Nigel moaned. "I love you, viata mea."

"I love you, daddy," Ona mewled, her face crumpling with tears, overwhelmed by the feeling between her legs and the sincerity of Nigel's confession. 

Nigel rubbed at her clit as he thrust into her somehow faster and with a few more thrusts she tensed and stilled as she clenched around his cock, squirting as she writhed helplessly on his dick.

"Oh, fuck, I'm cumming!" Ona cried as she squirted, her slick once again coating Nigel's cock and balls, the slap of flesh against flesh even slicker. 

Nigel chased his released as Ona's cunt slurped him in and he thought about how he would never get tired of it, of being so close to her and reducing her into a creature of pure sensation and love. 

His eyes were back on her bouncing tits and he caught sight of where their bodies met, her pussy lips adorned with the same pearls of cum that had leaked out of her and the sight was too much. With a final hard thrust, Nigel swore and his balls drew up against his body as he pumped jet after jet of cum into her pliant and waiting cunt, making her moan in delight. 

"I love you, inima mea," Nigel breathed. "Even without this, I love you."

"I know," Ona smiled and Nigel smacked her thigh.

Later as they lay in bed after a thorough and deserved shower together, Nigel stroked Ona's arm where she was nestled against him, the both of them basking in each other.

"We have to go back to Romania tomorrow," Nigel said into the comfortable silence.

"Why so soon?" Ona asked curiously. "I like it here."

Nigel was silent for just a beat too long.

"Nigel"

"Gabriella wants to speak to me," Nigel finally said.

"What about?" Ona asked in confusion. 

"Just some stuff that belongs to me," Nigel said cryptically. "It needs to be settled ASAP. As soon as it is, we can come back."

"Alright," Ona shrugged. 

They lapsed back into silence but it was belaboured and full of unvoiced things. 

"Is there something you want to tell me, Nigel?" Ona asked tentatively.

_ I've killed people. Just one the other day but I don't think you'd be upset about that. But, yes, my gorgeous girl, I'm a murderer. And it's on tape. So we're going to Romania so that I can get rid of the evidence. Evidence that you will always be too good for me.  _

"Thank you," Nigel finally said hoarsely. 

"What for?" Ona chuckled lightly.

"For loving me," Nigel said simply. "I don't deserve you and yet I have you. I'll be grateful forever."

"Nigel, you goof," Ona chided gently. "You deserve to be loved. I'm just happy that I get to be the one that gets to love you."

_ You wouldn't say that if you knew.  _

But Nigel didn't say that. He just kissed her and dreaded the coming days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh, it's going down ;)  
> Let me know what you think! Your comments are the highlight of my day!


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Do you love me?" Ona asked softly. 
> 
> "Yes," Nigel replied hoarsely with no hesitation. 
> 
> "And I love you," Ona smiled. "That's all that matters. The rest is confetti."

The flight to Romania was short but it felt like an eternity, Nigel silent and brooding nearly the entire way. Ona didn't know what to do. Entice him with more sex and get him out of his head that way? Play a game of 20 questions? 

_ You could just ask him what's wrong _ , her brain helpfully supplied.

Right.

"What's wrong, Nigel?" Ona asked almost casually, keeping her eyes out of the window as Bucharest began to sprawl hundreds of miles beneath them.

"Hm?" Nigel asked distractedly, staring at the floor. "Nothing's wrong, viata mea. Don't worry about it."

"Please don't do that," Ona sighed.

"Do what?" Nigel retorted flatly.

"Lie to me," Ona shrugged. "I got a lifetime of that from Leon, I don't need it from you. Least of all you."

Nigel jerked like he'd been slapped, looking up at Ona who was still staring placidly out the window. 

"Are you comparing me to him?" Nigel asked in agitation.

"No, Nigel," Ona said calmly. "I simply asked you not to lie to me like him. I'm not trying to fight, I just want to be there for you."

"I'm sorry," Nigel sighed, rubbing his temples. "I shouldn't have snapped at you, it's just that… I'm nervous. About meeting up with Gabi."

"Any reason why?" Ona asked gently.

"There's something that she has that could make my life... complicated," Nigel said cagily.

"What on earth could that be?" Ona asked in alarm.

Nigel looked at her, his eyes burning with something indescribable as his jaw clenched, almost fighting against the words that threatened to fly from his lips.

"Some settlement papers," Nigel sighed. "Some bank statements that mean I'd have to pay her a lot of alimony."

_ Being somewhat of a prodigious liar myself.  _ The words floated through Ona's mind before she remembered that Nigel had been joking when he said that. It was just a joke. 

Right?

"I mean you have more than enough money to pay her though," Ona said slowly and carefully.

"She doesn't deserve a dime," Nigel spat. "Not after what she did."

"If you still have the note where she said she met someone, that's evidence of infidelity," Ona shrugged. "Might sway the courts."

Nigel hummed noncommittally, still looking troubled. 

"Hey," Ona said, reaching a hand out to grasp Nigel's. "You're not gonna deal with this alone."

Nigel seemed to look more crestfallen and Ona couldn't fathom why. 

"Do you love me?" Ona asked softly. 

"Yes," Nigel replied hoarsely with no hesitation. 

"And I love you," Ona smiled. "That's all that matters. The rest is confetti."

Nigel still looked downcast and inexplicably guilty but Ona tried to content herself with his barely-there tight smile. 

It was just tying up loose ends with the divorce. Then Nigel would be back to normal. 

He'd be right as rain.

***

Bucharest was a city with a heartbeat, a city that breathed. A city that slept and people came alive in its dreams. Ona loved it. 

It reminded her a lot of Turkey where she had done a year of her degree in an exchange program but it was also so different. The language, the architecture, the food. But with her hand in Nigel's, as they exited the airport, she couldn't have felt more at home.

Nigel was still quiet and reticent as they drove to his villa in the heart of the city. Andrei drove, intent on keeping an eye on Ona which she found very sweet, the large man like a cute puppy following her around. She chatted idly to him about Bucharest and his favourite parts of the city, hoping to put Nigel at ease and get him to join the conversation but he simply hummed noncommittally and stared out the window whenever prompted for a response. 

Ona didn't understand. Nigel wasn't like this. Was it because of Gabi? What could she possibly have to incite such a reaction from Nigel? 

They got to the villa and Andrei dutifully performed a perimeter check with his small but trusted squadron before he carried their bags in. The villa was big but not obscenely so, which surprised Ona given Nigel's taste, and it had a classic look about it while still being cosy. It was all high ceilings and mosaics with a water feature at the heart of the house, ivy draped all around it. It was Ona's dream home.

But even so, it was a little bare. No pictures anywhere, the kitchen pristine and evidently never used, dust gathering on almost every surface. No decor to speak of…

This was the house of a man that was used to being alone. 

"Do you...like it?" Nigel suddenly spoke from behind Ona who was looking around the living room. Her mind was already thinking of ways to breathe life into the space when Nigel broke his silence and startled her.

"Like the house?" Ona asked with a smile. "I love it! It's basically my dream home."

"But?" Nigel asked worriedly. "Say the word and I'll tear it down."

"Don't you dare," Ona chuckled. "I just think it could use...a loving touch. It needs to be lived in."

"We could do a lot more than live in it, bunny," Nigel said, wrapping his arms around her. He sounded flirtatious but his manner was still off. Even so, Ona rested her hands on his and leaned back against his chest with a content sigh.

"Is that a promise?" Ona retorted flirtatiously.

"Mm," Nigel hummed, kissing her neck. "I have to go soon but we'll have a nice housewarming party when I get back."

"Is that so?" Ona smiled, tilting her neck to give Nigel better access to her pulse point, where he sucked and nipped at the sensitive skin. Her core began to leak slick.

"That's right, darling," Nigel said hoarsely against her heated skin. "In every room, on every surface, until you forget your own name."

"Nigel," Ona sighed wantonly. 

Nigel turned her around to face him and took her face in his before kissing her soundly, the action desperate with a tense undercurrent. But Ona let him kiss her because he needed it and she wanted it. She wanted to give him the comfort he needed. 

"I have to go now. See Gabi," Nigel said, his brow furrowed as though the thought hurt him. "Wait for me here, okay?"

"Of course," Ona nodded. "I wouldn't want to miss that housewarming party."

Nigel smiled a genuine smile that time and kissed her chastely. 

"I'll come back to you, soon, viata mea."

***

The café used to be their favourite, purely because that's where Gabi used to play and the apartment above it is where she saved his life with her playing. 

"Gabi," Nigel nodded with a tight smile as he sat down. The sight of her fiery red hair and heavily kohled eyes had pain writhing slowly in his chest. 

Part of Nigel was sad. Part of him was fucking relieved that it hadn't worked out. Another part of him was really pissed. But most of all he was sad, grieving a lost love. Above all, he never wanted to see Gabi again because at the end of all the feelings and bullshit, it just fucking  _ hurt.  _

"Nigel," Gabi replied with an equally strained smile. "Thank you for coming."

"Not a problem," Nigel said breezily.

Silence. Painfully awkward silence. Silence so big and gaping that it made Nigel wonder what they even used to talk about. What made him love her beyond unreasonable obsession? What made her love him? Did she ever love him?

"I'm sure that Darko told you that I found the tape," Gabi said quietly. 

"Yes," Nigel said flatly, keeping his expression neutral. 

"Charlie is the one that actually found it," Gabi said thoughtfully. "My father labelled it "Cubbies Win The World Series". That's why Charlie watched it."

Nigel remained silent, waiting for Gabi to continue. 

"He says to me,  _ no way! The cubbies are a shitty team,"  _ Gabi laughed, humourlessly. "We think maybe this is one of my father's jokes so we watched it. It wasn't funny."

Nigel's stomach drops into his stomach but he keeps his face as blank as he can but he can see in Gabi's eyes that he's failed.

"You know, Nigel," Gabi said casually. "I don't know if I ever loved you. You...you excited me in so many ways. But you also  _ scared me _ ." 

"Gabi," Nigel said hoarsely.

"You scared me because I don't know if you ever really loved me," Gabi continued. "I think you were more interested in the  _ idea  _ of me. The sad and fucked up girl who plays the cello and saves the life of the gangster with her music. How romantic. I used to wonder if you would kill me once you'd wrung me dry."

"I loved you as best as I knew how," Nigel said quietly, his eyes red-rimmed with withheld angry tears. "I'm so  _ fucking _ sorry it was such a burden to be with me."

"I'm sure," Gabi shrugged. It didn't make a difference to her anyway because they were divorced and Charlie was waiting for her at home. He was filling out job applications when she left. 

"Will you give me the tape?" Nigel asked tentatively. 

Gabi stared at him placidly as she rested her chin on her folded hands.

"Give me your word that you will leave Charlie and me alone," Gabi said coldly.

"I've left you alone for nearly 8 months," Nigel said, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. "I gave you your divorce without a fight. You have my word."

"Why didn't you?" Gabi asked. "Fight the divorce."

"I guess I was tired of begging you to love me," Nigel smiled wryly. "I do have my pride after all."

"Hm, maybe," Gabi shrugged. "But that's not it. Is it?"

"No, it's not," Nigel retorted with a small amount of smugness. "You're not the only one who met someone."

"Oh, Nigel," Gabi smiled sadly. "Which poor girl have you caught on your web."

"You never used to be this way," Nigel said quietly, looking down. 

"What way?"

" _ Cruel _ ."

"Nigel," Gabi sighed, relaxing somewhat. "All I'm saying is that you have to think about what it means to bring someone, a regular person, into your lifestyle. What could happen."

Nigel's mind was catapulted back to the ordeal with Massimo. How close Ona had come to being violated. She had been so being killed and all because of Nigel. 

"It's already happened, hasn't it," Gabi sighed. 

Nigel didn't respond.

Gabi reached into her bag and took out the tape, sliding it across the table to Nigel who grabbed and placed it in his jacket where it felt heavy and cold. 

"Here's your tape, Nigel. I never want to see you again," Gabi said standing up. "Pass my regards to your new lover."

And with that, she was walking away, out of sight and out of Nigel's life. 

Beneath the pain, Nigel felt something he didn't expect to feel so soon.

_ Relief.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought! I'm not feeling too good so the next update might be a little late.
> 
> Not me using my favourite Haunting of Hill House quote in this chapter lol


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They do be going at it like rabbits tho

Nigel and Andrei stood outside the house for a bit, sharing a cigarette and shooting the shit. Nigel tried not to smoke around Ona because she didn't like it and it made her worry about him.

But after his conversation with his ex-wife, he felt like he deserved it. 

"What are you going to do with the tape, Nașu?" Andrei asked. Nigel hated it when Andrei called him Nașu, Godfather, but Andrei grew up in this life and he was a traditionalist. And like a traditionalist, Andrei deferred to Nigel, was loyal to Nigel. What he was really asking was "what can I do, Nașu?".

Nigel unwound the tape from its plastic casing until he had tendrils of the film seeming to spill out from the plastic.

"Give me your lighter," Nigel said, hissing as he breathed out smoke. 

Andrei, of course, complied and handed Nigel the lighter whereupon Nigel held the tape close to the flame, the film catching fire quickly and consuming each damning frame. They watched placidly as the smell of burning plastic filled the air. When the flames started to lick at Nigel's fingers he threw it into a nearby bin, his guilt melting away with the plastic.

"Make sure there isn't a trace left," Nigel told Andrei. "Make it so that it's like the tape never existed."

"Yes, Nașu," Andrei said dutifully and Nigel walked inside confident that Andrei would take care of it because he always took care of it. 

Now. About that housewarming.

Nigel found Ona in the study, reclining in the chaise lounge chair with a book. Pride and Prejudice. He remembered her saying it was her favourite but she would just have to forgive him for interrupting.

As he stepped into the lounge, he thought back to the first line of the book: " _ It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune, must be in want of a wife _ ."

Nigel had begun the day unsure and angry, and God help him, scared. He half expected cops to greet him at the airport, lead him away in cuffs with no explanation for Ona beyond Nigel being a murderer.

He had been in an awful mood. He wanted so badly to return to the levity and joy of their honeymoon phase where all he wanted to do was pretend that he was just a man and she was just a woman, enjoying each others company, each other's bodies. But all he could think about was Ona seeing the tape somehow. 

But now there was no tape and, in any case, Ona knew he'd killed people before and she still loved him. She didn't need to know the nitty-gritty details. She didn't need to know the tape existed at any point at all.

Right?

Nigel saw a future with Ona and now there was nothing in the way of that. 

"My love," Nigel said as he bent down to kiss Ona. She sighed contentedly into the kiss, dropping her book and pulling him closer by his tie. 

"Hm, you're looking quite chipper," Ona mused against his lips.

"Because coming home to you, Dragostea mea," Nigel said softly, planting a soft kiss on her lips. "Is paradise."

"I should have made dinner," Ona smiled. "Set the table and brought you a drink when you came in. It would've been a real domestic scene."

"Mm, a better scene would have been you naked in my bed," Nigel smirked, kneeling on the floor beside Ona and running his hand up her leg.

"Did you sort things out with Gabi?" Ona asked breathing as Nigel's large hand travelled up her dress, his fingers tracing circles into her inner thigh. 

"Yes, which is why I want to celebrate," Nigel smirked as his fingers started to stroke her soaked core through her panties. "Already wet…" 

"Just for you, daddy," Ona sighed.

Nigel pulled her panties to the side and ran his fingers over her stuff clit, making her jerk at the contact. He palmed at her breasts as he worked her engorged nub, making Ona mewl sweetly. 

"I'll never get enough of this, of you," Nigel growled as her eyes rolled back in her head, orgasm close. "I love it. Touching your soft pussy, being inside your sopping wet cock-hungry cunt."

"Please, please, please," Ona begged desperately and Nigel slowed down his ministrations to her clit and she whined in frustration. "Please make me cum, daddy."

Nigel roughly stuck two of his fingers inside her, her cunt seeming to suck them in. He thrust his fingers in and out of her pussy with obscene squelches, her slick collecting on his hand while he thumbed wildly at her clit. 

"Oh, oh, oh," Ona moaned wantonly, legs spread wide as she writhed on Nigel's fingers. "Oh, I think I'm gonna cum."

"You better squirt, you little whore," Nigel said darkly and Ona shivered.

Nigel added the third finger, the stretch causing even more slick to leak out her onto her thighs as her walls fluttered. Nigel crooked his fingers inside her, rubbing the pads of them into that soft spongy spot inside her. He rubbed at her g-spot relentlessly, relishing the helpless noises she was making and the stream of wetness he was inducing.

_ I’m doing this to her. No one else. Because she’s mine.  _

“Cum for me,” Nigel breathed his cock painfully hard in his pants. “Squirt for me, slut.”

And with Nigel pressing his thumb onto her clit, she did. 

Her walls clamped down onto Nigel’s fingers and her body stiffened before her legs began to tremble, her cunt gushing streams of slick onto Nigel’s fingers with a high, keening moan.

“ _ Oh, god _ ,” Ona moaned, tears threatening to leave her eyes from the intensity of her orgasm.

“Who else could do this to you?” Nigel smirked, his thumb still working at her clit, making her squirt even more. “Whose cunt is this?”

“Y-yours, daddy,” Ona breathed, shaking with overstimulation. 

Nigel slipped his fingers out of her, moving them to rub at her lips and her tongue darted out to lick them, tasting herself with a mewl. 

“Dirty girl,” Nigel hummed in approval. “Open.”

Obediently, Ona opened her mouth and with that Nigel slipped his fingers into her mouth, making her lick the slick off his fingers. He thrust them slowly in and out of her mouth, his cock twitching as he imagined her mouth around his cock again. He thrust his fingers deeper, making her gag on them before she moaned around them and Nigel couldn’t take it anymore.

Standing up, Nigel pointed at the ground before him, his erection prominent through his pants.

"Kneel," he sneered. Ona rushed to comply.

Nigel looked at her, how obediently she knelt before him, how beautiful her skin looked shining with a thin sheen of sweat that made her glow. How her pupils were dilated and how her chest rose and fell deeply in anticipation. She wasn't wearing a bra, her nipples poking through the thin dress she wore.

Nigel took his dick out of his pants, his member pulsing in his grasp as he held it level with her mouth. She opened her mouth eagerly and stuck her tongue out and Nigel wasted no time in slowly pushing his cock into her mouth, precum leaking out into her mouth. 

"You know what to do," Nigel breathed.

Ona suckled eagerly on his cock as if it fed her, her head bobbing quickly. Whatever didn't fit in her mouth, she jerked with her hand, squeezing and milking Nigel's cock. She took his cock out, still stroking it, and pressed gentle open-mouthed kisses to the head and to his frenulum, making his hips jerk. He grabbed her cheeks in his hand, squeezing roughly.

"Don't tease me, little girl," Nigel said warningly and she smirked slightly. 

She took his cock back in her mouth, hollowing her cheeks as she took him deeper and deeper until she was gagging on his cock, making him groan deeply. 

"Fuck, do that again," Nigel groaned. 

Ona obliged and did it again, swallowing around the head of his cock, spit collecting around her mouth. 

"Show me your tits," Nigel growled. "Go on, I want to see."

Ona slipped the straps of her dress down, her dress falling to expose her breasts and hard nipples, her dress bunching around her waist. Without Nigel's instruction, she went back to deepthroating him, running her tongue running along the bottom of his cock as she popped off his cock. 

She took him in and out of her mouth slowly, sucking him until his eyes rolled back in her head. She popped off his cock again, stroking him slowly in her hand as she smirked up at him leaning forward to lick and suckle at his balls. 

"You little slut," Nigel growled, grabbing her braids and wrenching her head away. "What did I say about teasing?"

"I'm sorry, daddy," Ona said demurely, not looking sorry at all. If anything she looked pleased as punch.

Nigel looked at her for a moment and slapped her across the face, the action resounding with a moan from Ona, who looked back at Nigel with a smirk before biting her lip. She liked it. And that just made Nigel all the harder.

"I think you need to be punished," Nigel said, sitting on the chaise. "Strip. You don't deserve clothes."

With a shiver Ona complied, panting in anticipation. Soon, she was completely naked as she stood before Nigel, her nipples hard in the cool air of the room, still trembling slightly under Nigel's heated gaze. 

"Lay across my lap," Nigel ordered. And Ona complied. 

Nigel ran his hands almost delicately over back onto her ass and down her thighs, gooseflesh breaking out in the wake of his touch. He rubbed a soft and almost comforting circle onto her ass before bringing his hand down hard with a slap and Ona cried out in a heady mix of pleasure and pain.

"Thank me, slut," Nigel growled.

"Thank you, daddy!" Ona moaned.

Nigel spanked her again, relishing the way her ass jiggled and Ona squealed in pleasure.

"Thank you, daddy," Ona mewled. 

Nigel delivered yet another spank on her thigh and Ona groaned before thanking him yet again, almost happily.

Nigel delivered another spank to her ass and Ona sobbed out a thank you, writhing in his lap and making Nigel groan as she pressed onto his cock. 

"Are you enjoying this, bunny?" Nigel asked lowly. "You like it when I punish you?"

"Punish me, please," Ona mewled, tears streaming down her face. "Hurt me, daddy."

Nigel delivered spank after spank and Ona thanked him for each one, mewling and moaning as she savoured each strike, the insides of her thighs wetter than anything as her cunt leaked. 

"What did we learn?" Nigel growled.

"I shouldn't tease daddy," Ona sobbed obediently. 

"What should you do next time?" Nigel prompted.

"Do what daddy tells me," Ona sobbed, 

"Good," Nigel hums. "Such a good little whore. You should just take my cock, like the dumb little cock-sleeve you are."

"Yes, daddy," Ona keened, writhing wantonly in her lap, holding her own hands behind her back. 

"Such a good girl," Nigel hummed. "Say it. Say you're a dumb little cock-hungry whore."

" _ Daddy _ ," Ona whined but Nigel saw more slick trickle down her thigh.

"Say. It."

"I- I'm a dumb little cock-hungry whore," Ona mumbled.

Nigel spanked her hard again and Ona cried out as she jerked in his lap. 

"Louder," Nigel ordered. 

"I'm a dumb cock-hungry whore!" Ona yelled, tears streaming down her face in arousal.

"That's fuckin' right," Nigel growled, his cock aching. 

"Please, please, please," Ona begged deliriously. "Fill me up, fill me up!"

"Get up," Nigel ordered, slapping her thigh. 

Ona stood up on shaky legs and Nigel followed suit, circling her naked body as he was still clothed, only his cock out in his hand. 

"Bend over, hold onto the back of the chair," Nigel ordered. 

Ona obliged, instinctively spreading her legs and arching her back, her pussy lips spreading to show Nigel her dripping hole. 

"Oh, you slut," Nigel groaned as his cock twitched. "Beg for my cock."

"Pl-please give me your cock, daddy," Ona whimpered. "Please?"

"You can do better than that," Nigel laughed darkly as he teased her hole with his cock, her pussy clenching at the contact. 

"Daddy, please fuck me? Please?" Ona asked desperately. "Wreck my pussy, daddy, I need it so bad. Please fuck me, daddy, I'll be so good for you. I'll take all your cum, I promise. Please, please-"

And Nigel thrust roughly into her pussy, making her cry out as he spread her open so suddenly. 

"Oh,  _ fuck!"  _ Ona cried out at the intrusion.

Nigel didn't give her time to adjust and started to fuck her mercilessly, his hips smacking against her ass, holding her hips in a bruising grip. 

His cock felt like it was battering her insides and Ona was enjoying every second of it, her pussy sucking him in as her walls fluttered, moaning shamelessly, not caring that their security might here them. 

"Look up," Nigel ordered and Ona obliged, seeing a wide window in front of her. "Anyone could see you taking my cock."

Ona's pussy clenched around Nigel's cock as it hammered into her and Nigel laughed breathlessly. 

"You like that, don't you?" Nigel growled. "You like feeling like a dirty girl."

Ona didn't respond, her attention on Nigel's cock bruising her pussy and making her scream in ecstasy. 

"Too bad they wouldn't be able to see what I see," Nigel panted, his cock nudging at her cervix. "Your pussy creaming on my cock. Your cream all over your pussy lips, spread open with my big cock."

"Daddy," Ona moaned at Nigel's words.

"No, that's just for me," Nigel groaned. "Because this is my pussy. And I'm gonna cum in this pussy."

"Yes, yes, yes, give it to me," Ona mewled eagerly. "Pump me full, daddy."

"You love my cum, don't you?" Nigel growled as he began to rub her clit. "You love it when I mark you up."

"I love how hot it feels," Ona moaned. "Like you're,  _ fuck _ , branding me from the inside."

"My little cumslut," Nigel hummed appreciatively. "I'm going to make a mess of you."

"I'm going to cum, daddy," Ona said, voice high as Nigel's cock hammered her g-spot and his fingers abused her clit. "Oh, god, I'm gonna cum!"

"Cum for me, my slutty little girl," Nigel whispered and Ona, almost on command, began to squirt wetly, her slick covering his crotch and thighs and dripping onto the floor. "Dirty whore."

Nigel began to thrust wildly into her, pulling up her body to palm at her breasts and pulling her nipples to prolong her squirting, the wetness overwhelming. He pushed her onto the couch and kept fucking up into her loose and sloppy cunt as he squeezed her breasts, licking the shell of her ear and making her shiver and clench around his cock. 

"Fill me up, fill me up, fill me up," chanted Ona breathlessly, her eyes closed in exhaustion. 

"You. Fucking. Whore," Nigel roared, punctuating each word with a thrust and with one last loud grunt, he thrust up into her and with one last twitch of his cock he blew his load inside her. 

"Yes, daddy!" Ona cried out as she felt the first spurt. "Cum inside me!" 

Nigel bit her neck as he came, his hips jerking with each spurt, bending them over so that his cum wouldn't spill out, his cock still hard enough to fuck it deeper into her. 

They collapsed onto the couch, Nigel turning Ona over and thrusting his half-hard cock back into her. Ona ran a hand through his slightly damp hair and breathed him in, relishing his closeness and the intimacy of the moment.

"Keep my cock warm," Nigel mumbled.

And they came down together like that, as close as they could possibly be, Nigel, kissing her neck and shoulders as he whispered praise to her, whispering about how much he loved her and treasured her.

"I love you," Nigel said quietly. "You know I don't think you're a whore, right?"

"You ask me that every time and the answer is always yes, Nigel, I know," Ona laughed tiredly. "Besides. I like being your whore."

"Don't talk like that, I can't go for another twenty minutes at least," Nigel chuckled as his cock slipped out of her, too soft to stay in.

"You know, I've had more sex in the last month than I have in two years," Ona remarked casually as she brushed Nigel's hair out if his golden eyes. 

"What?" Nigel asked in alarm.

"Mm," Ona said in confirmation. "He didn't want me like that and, of course, consent is key so I never pushed."

"So no one... pleasured you for two years?" Nigel asked in horror.

"I 'pleasured' myself," Ona laughed wryly. "Often."

"His loss," Nigel shrugged, bending to kiss her nipple and she shivered. "From now on, you don't touch yourself. Your pleasure is mine to give."

"Hm and you're very generous with that already," Ona smirked.

"Only because it's you," Nigel said teasingly. "And I suppose I like you a little."

"Hm, sure, a little," Ona laughed.

"I'm serious though, bunny," Nigel said darkly before kissing her soundly. "You don't get to diddle yourself anymore, little one. Little girls aren't allowed to do that, they need their daddy's help."

"Yes, daddy," Ona breathed and Nigel smirked at her responsiveness. 

"I'm not done with you," Nigel said mischievously. "Kitchen next?" 

"Nigel!" Ona laughed, scandalised. 

"I meant it when I said every room. I'm a man of my word."

Nigel rolled off her and Ona stood up slowly before stretching languidly and sashaying away seductively with a coquettish backwards glance.

Oh, yeah, Nigel was going to keep his word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not me prolonging the inevitable with smut lmaooo
> 
> Worry not, she's going to watch the tape soon


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An absolute monster of a chapter bc I love u.

Nigel had his way with her in the kitchen as promised before taking her to their bedroom, christening as he called it and she called him a heathen and then finishing off in the bathroom. As expected Ona was sore and she loved it. Her muscles ached and her cunt was full, plugged and sore and she felt like she  _ belonged _ .

Nigel had left early to go to “work”, an idea that made Ona smile because if she focused she could almost pretend he had a job as an accountant or something. She would have preferred if he wasn’t a gangster but she supposed that conversation could wait until after what was effectively their honeymoon when reality would set in. 

Until then, Ona was going out to buy some things to make their house a home, Andrei hot on her heels. They went to a flea market first where Ona bought some real finds to give the house some personality. As they moved between stalls, Andrei helped Ona to negotiate since her Romanian was non-existent, and while he spoke Ona couldn't help but feel watched.

"Andrei?" Ona asked nervously. "Is it just me or are we being followed?"

"Doamnă," Andrei said seriously, his eyes shining. "You don't need to worry. I  _ won't _ fail you again."

His accent had grown thicker in his emotion and Ona knew he meant every word. Guilt lanced through her.

"I didn't mean it like that, Andrei," Ona said gently. "I trust you with my life."

"I'll make sure your trust is not misplaced, doamnă," Andrei said dutifully.

"Stop calling me madam, it makes me feel old," Ona laughed tiredly. "Besides, we're friends, right?"

"Friends?" Andrei asked in pleasant surprise.

"Yeah, friends," Ona smiled.

"Well… I would like to be friends," Andrei said shyly. "But even so Nașu is Nașu and you are doamnă. It's only proper."

"What does Nașu mean again?" Ona asked distractedly, feeling those eyes on her. 

"Godfather," Andrei said with no small amount of pride. "It's an honour to follow a man like Nașu."

"You're very sweet, Andrei," Ona smiled, patting Andrei's large arm, looking to the side at a carpet that would have looked great in the living room when Andrei put out the large arm in question to stop her in her tracks. 

"What's wrong-"

But the words died on her tongue when she saw who it was. A person she'd only seen in pictures through Nigel's painful memories.

Gabriella Ibanescu.

***

"Darko."

"What do you want, Gabriella?" Darko sighed as he took a drag from his cigarette. "I see you've brought little Charlie with you."

Charlie who was sitting on one of the white leather chairs in Darko's office at his club made every effort to make himself smaller and raised a shaky hand at Darko.

"I want to know about her," Gabi shrugged. 

"Who?" Darko in exasperation.

"The new girl," Gabi said, raising an eyebrow.

"What do you want to know?" Darko shrugged. "As far as I can tell, she's perfectly ordinary. Nigel met her in Italy just after you broke his heart."

"She's Italian?" Gabi asked, intrigued.

"No, he just met her there," Darko said cagily.

"And she's not some mob boss daughter or something?" Gabi asked, pacing the office.

"Nope."

"But she knows what Nigel does?" Gabi asked dubiously.

"To an extent," Darko deadpanned. "What with being kidnapped by Nigel's biggest rival. Well, former rival."

"Massimo?!" Gabi asked in shock.

"That's right," Darko said, blowing smoke in Gabi's direction. "Nigel was frantic. The poor girl was almost violated but we got there in time."

"Massimo is dead," Gabi said. It wasn't a question.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Darko said smoothly. It was fine. Gabi had her answer. 

"So even after that, she stayed with Nigel?" Gabi said incredulously.

"I'm not sure what difference that makes to you," Darko said coldly.

"You're angry with me," Gabi observed. Again not a question. 

"Now, why would I be angry?" Darko said sarcastically.

"You know things would never have worked out between Nigel and me, Darko," Gabi sighed.

"You still fucked him over," Darko said flatly. "Just as well. He's happier now. Sickeningly so."

"Oh?"

"Yes," Darko said smoothly, side-eyeing her. "Why do you care?"

"Just because we're divorced doesn't mean I don't care," Gabi scoffed. 

"So what? You want to make sure that she  _ deserves _ him?" Darko laughed humourlessly. "Fuck off, Gabriella. I've told you enough."

Gabi sighed and nodded at Charlie to follow her. Clearly, there was nothing more to say. 

"Gabi," Darko said before she left. "If you really care about him, you'll let him be happy."

As Gabi left the club which was dead because it was the middle of the day, she thought about what Darko said. She did want Nigel to be happy.

But not if it meant living a lie. 

***

Gabi felt odd and even a little creepy watching Nigel's house from across the street. 

She watched Nigel leave in his Maserati SUV, ever the snob and she waited until her legs cramped for  _ her  _ to emerge. Gabi felt oddly nervous.

The woman that emerged was relatively tall, still shorter than Gabi with a round face framed by a voluminous afro. She was curvy and soft in all the right places and Gabi wondered how she ended up with a man like Nigel who was all sharp edges and hard planes. Opposites attract, she supposed. 

Gabi followed them in her small car as they went to the flea market, with Gabi taking side streets and several corners so as not to arouse suspicion. She then followed them as the woman bought several ornaments and cushions and curtains, smiling as she went. She intended on staying. The new woman chatted amiably to Andrei, one of Nigel's bodyguards who had never liked Gabi because he thought she didn't respect him. Andrei, in this case, seemed very fond of the new woman, taking a protective stance as the new woman perused the market. 

Gabi had hoped that the new woman would be separated from Andrei but clearly, the Massimo incident had made Andrei extra vigilant. Even the new woman seemed on her guard, almost meeting Gabi's eyes on several occasions.

Gabi didn't have time for this. 

Fuck it.

Gabi stepped out in front of them, trying to appear non-threatening but Andrei still held the new woman behind him with his arm.

"I'm going to ask you politely to leave," Andrei said stiffly.

"I'm not looking for trouble," Gabi said softly. "I just want to talk." 

The new woman placed a hand on Andrei's shoulder and nodded at him to let her pass. Andrei reluctantly lowered his arm.

"Hello," the new woman smiled awkwardly, her slightly chubby cheeks dimpling. "I'm Ona and you must be Gabi."

The new woman, Ona, extended a hand and Gabi tentatively shook it, marvelling at how everything about this woman seemed soft. 

"It's nice to meet you," Gabi smiled shakily.

"You too," Ona smiled. "I've heard a lot about you."

Ona's face fell and she held her hands up placatingly.

"That sounded passive-aggressive," Ona stammered. "It wasn't meant to, sorry."

"It is fine," Gabi laughed. "What I did was...cruel and wrong. I suppose I should... thank you for comforting Nigel."

"No need," Ona smiled shyly. "So...why were you following me."

"This may seem like I am trying to sabotage yours and Nigel's relationship but," Gabi started with a sigh. "What do you know about a tape?"

Ona's brow furrowed but before she could respond Andrei interrupted.

"Enough," Andrei growled. "Why do you do this? Nașu is  _ happy _ and you start bringing things up that need no bringing up."

"She deserves to know Andrei," Gabi said gently.

"M-Massimo," Ona blurted. "He mentioned a tape. A tape that would...shock me."

Gabi wordlessly took out a small flash drive and held it out to Ona. Ona looked at Gabi in concern and confusion before taking the flash drive from Gabi.

"Nigel can be…possessive," Gabi said, shaking her head. "So I know he would not allow something to come between the two of you. I know he would not tell you about the things he did, the things he  _ does _ in the dark. But you deserve to know."

Andrei shook his head and looked at Gabi with more vitriol than Gabi even thought he had but Gabi didn't regret it. She moved to walk away but stopped.

"For my sake," Gabi said tentatively. "Once you have watched the video... destroy the flash drive. I care about Nigel in spite of everything and would not see him in jail. I do not think you would either."

Ona simply nodded and stared at the flash drive.

And before Ona could say anything, Gabi was gone, tears streaming down her face.

_ Did I do the right thing?  _ Gabi wondered.

She received no answer.

***

Andrei drove her home with all the stuff she bought but it was like she was on autopilot, all the plans she had to clean and start redecorating fleeing her mind.

All she could think about was the damn flash drive.

She locked herself in the study with her laptop. Andrei waited outside.

There was only one file on the flash drive. A video.

Ona clicked on it, her breath shallow and panicked. 

The footage was grainy and black and white, clearly, CCTV judging by the angle. It showed a family around a table having a meal in a courtyard of some kind. There were mostly men and a few women. Ona assumed they were family by how amiably they interacted and the scene seemed idyllic despite its unnerving silence.

Was this a prank from an embittered ex?

But soon Nigel and Darko stepped into the frame. The levity was broken and the family began to argue with Nigel and Darko. The patriarch, whoever he was, turned away from Nigel and Darko angrily.

_ This conversation is over,  _ Ona imagined him saying.  _ I'm going to finish my breakfast and you are going to leave.  _

But they didn't leave. Nigel aimed a gun at the back of the man's head.

And fired. 

Ona imagined the splatter of blood on eggs like ketchup. 

The rest of the family followed, like dominoes. All of them eventually facedown in their food. 

The blood rushed through Ona's ears, her heartbeat was deafening and she felt the urge to run. This time, it made sense. 

She ran out of the study in a blind panic, tears streaming down her face as she thought about the man that she had fallen in love with. 

She wailed in despair as Andrei wrapped his arms around her, restraining her and trying to calm her down. Belatedly she realised that she was shouting as she wept, straining against Andrei. 

_ What have I done?  _

Would he kill her now that she'd seen the footage? Would he send her away? What should  _ she  _ do? Does she stay with him? Try and pretend like she didn't see it? Try and forge a life with a murderer?

"What do I do, Andrei?" Ona asked flatly, limp in Andrei's arms. 

"You love him," Andrei said softly. "In spite of it."

He sounded childlike and scared, like a boy whose parents might divorce.

"I don't know if I can," Ona said despondently.

She wept.

***

Nigel knew there was something wrong the moment he stepped into the house. There were suitcases in the living room. 

When he got home, all the windows were dark and Andrei stood at the door with one of the guards that reported to him. He met Nigel's eyes with apprehensive ones and shook his head.

"What happened?" Nigel asked frantically. "Is Ona okay? Why are you standing out here?"

"Doamnă is fine but she asked to be left alone so we guard the perimeter. You, you should go talk to her, sir," Andre sighed.

When Nigel stepped into the dark house, Ona's suitcases were gathered ominously.

"Viata mea?" Nigel called, his voice echoing through the house that felt cold and empty again.

"In the kitchen," Ona called. She sounded...wrong. Angry? Sad? What could have possibly happened? He knew that she was doing some redecorating today, so nothing should have upset her unduly.

He entered the kitchen where Ona stood with her arms braced on the counter, a memory stick in front of her. 

"I ran into Gabi today," Ona said flatly, jaw clenching.

"Is that so?" Nigel swallowed thickly.

"She put a really interesting movie on this flash drive for me," Ona spat.

Oh.

"I can explain-"

"There's nothing to say, Nigel," Ona said quietly.

Nigel would have preferred if she raged and screamed and called him a murdering bastard but the cold silence just hurt even more. 

"You don't understand," Nigel said pleadingly. "They were a powerful mob family, they were going to kill us! We- we, it was us or them! We were just starting out and we needed to make a name for ourselves. That's just how this business works!"

"You're a murderer," Ona whispered tearfully. "You told me you weren't a good man and I should have  _ listened _ ."

"These people usually deserve it, darling," Nigel said, trying to make her understand. "Massimo. They're just like him and I spilt his blood too. For you! These people are scum."

Ona stared at him. 

"That's not your call to make," Ona whispered, shaking her head.

"It's just business," Nigel said hoarsely.

"Then stop!" Ona yelled. "Quit! Because I can't have you come home, I can't have you  _ fuck me  _ when you have another person's blood on your hands."

"I," Nigel said dumbly. "I don't know if I can do that." 

Ona stared at him, face blank but eyes bloodshot and teary. She looked away and nodded.

"I think we need some time apart," Ona nodded, wiping her tears away. "You clearly need to get your priorities straight."

"No, no, no," Nigel said, bracing himself against the counter, his old friend, pain, back with a vengeance. " _ Please _ . You said you loved me!"

"I do," Ona said sadly. "I love you so much, you  _ asshole _ . But I need to think about who I fell in love with. And you need to think about what's more important to you. Me? Or the mob?"

"You don't understand," Nigel said desperately. "You don't just walk away from this life."

"Why not?" Ona yelled, throwing her hands up. "Why the fuck not?! You're the boss, Nigel! Or should I say Nașu? You can do whatever the fuck you want."

I don't know anything else besides this life," Nigel said brokenly.

"Nigel," Ona breathed. "We can build a new life together. A better one!"

Nigel didn't respond. He couldn't explain his reluctance and he could barely think through the haze of fear that Ona would leave. 

"Fine," Ona said, covering her eyes, trying to just stop crying. "I'm gonna go home, okay? And we'll both do some thinking."

"Please, don't do this," Nigel begged tearfully. "I love  _ you.  _ I just… I just…"

"You just what, Nigel?" Ona asked, exasperated. 

Nigel couldn't say anything. Everything he wanted to say was jumbled and confused in his mind and all he could think was the word  _ stay _ . Over and over, desperately and feverishly thinking  _ stay _ .

"When you went to see Gabi… it was to get the tape, right?" Ona asked, sounding defeated. Nigel nodded. "And you destroyed it."

It wasn't a question but Nigel nodded anyway. 

"Were you ever going to tell me?" Ona asked brokenly. 

Nigel kept silent, a solitary tear trickling down his face. 

Ona scoffed in disgust and disbelief before fixing him with an unreadable look.

"Good thing Gabi made a copy," Ona deadpanned, gesturing at the memory stick.

She suddenly took a meat tenderiser and brought it down on the flash drive, several times until it was in smithereens. All evidence of Nigel's monstrous nature gone from the universe. 

"One last gift from Gabi and I because, in spite of our better judgement, we care about you," Ona said, voice void of emotion. "Set the pieces on fire for all I care."

She walked slowly towards Nigel and stood placidly in front of him, bringing a small and gentle hand to cradle his face, her thumb brushing his wet cheekbones. He closed his eyes at her touch, savouring it because it might very well be the last time he got to feel it. 

"I love you, Nigel," Ona breathed. "Eu te iubesc. I learnt that just for you. But now you have a choice. I'm not trying to... control you, my love. It's just that being close to death and violence and drugs… That's not a line I'm willing to cross. So I want you to choose and I want you to choose  _ me.  _ But I want you to choose what you want. So we need time and we need time apart."

"Will you come back to me, Dragostea mea?" Nigel asked hoarsely. 

"That's entirely up to you," Ona said with a regretful smile. 

Andrei drove her to the airport where Nigel made sure his jet was waiting and it took her up and far away from him. Back home to her friends and her job and her apartment that wasn't bought with drug money. 

She was gone and with her, Nigel's life.

Pain coiled tight around his heart and Nigel felt a little less alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sowi but I'm going to try not to drag this out too long lmao. If you've learnt anything from this fic it's that I'm a masochist, not a sadist ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> Yell at me in the comments!


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of waiting...

"So."

"So?" 

"What happened? Why'd you come back?" Danica asked, rubbing Ona's back from where they sat on the couch drinking green tea. 

Ona had so much to say but it seemed like none of the words to voice any of it. She  _ hurt _ . So deeply and so wholly hurt. The moment she touched down at home and left Nigel's jet, she was just about ready to hop back on and head on back to Nigel. She was ready to go back and grovel if need be. 

_ Baby, I'm sorry. I don't care if you kill and have killed people. I just want you.  _

But that wasn't true. Because Ona did care. Before, when she'd gotten peeks of Nigel's violent side, it was because he was protecting her. Ona, foolishly, convinced herself that Nigel was a  _ good  _ gangster and that his violent impulses were always used for the greater good like he was some kind of fucking superhero. 

She knew that he would never hurt her but that wasn't the point. It was the fact that she would always be so close to drugs and violence if she was with him that drove her away. Massimo was just proof.

But Jesus Christ, it hurts.

It had been a couple of weeks and Ona threw herself into her work in an effort to move on, forget. But she was always waiting for a call that didn't come or a text that didn't ping and just when she thought it was getting better, it got much worse.

So Danica had come over in an effort to stop Ona's heart from imploding.

"Remember when I didn't call you?" Ona asked, staring into her cup of tea. "For a couple of days?"

"Yeah," Danica said, shaking her head in confusion. "What has that got to do with anything?"

"I wasn't getting boned for two days straight," Ona laughed bitterly. "I, uh, I'd been kidnapped."

"What?!" Danica exclaimed, setting her mug down. "By who?! Why? How did you- What?!"

"Nigel, viata mea, my fucking _ life,"  _ Ona sighed. "Is a mob boss."

"Ona," Danica groaned, rubbing her temples.

"I know, okay!" Ona yelled, throwing her hands up before her body seemed to deflate. "I know. But he treated me like...a  _ goddess _ , Dani. He was gentle and sweet and funny and everything I ever wanted in a man. And I was everything to him."

"But how did you get kidnapped?" Danica asked softly, her brow furrowed.

"Some asshat with a grudge against Nigel and a sadistic hard-on for me decided to kidnap me. Make me choose him instead of Nigel," Ona shrugged. "Two days pass and then Nigel shows up and kills everyone, takes Massimo prisoner and then takes me home."

"So that's why you left," Danica said in gentle understanding.

"No, I left because Nigel's ex sent me a snuff film that featured the man I love," Ona deadpanned.

"You mean… You mean he…"

"Killed some people and CCTV caught it all in excruciating detail? Yeah," Ona sighed. "It was technically in self-defence but… I told him I was leaving unless he would 'resign from his current occupation'."

"And he hasn't called you yet?" Danica asked in concern. 

Ona looked at Danica and, for whatever reason, the open and caring look on her friend's face made Ona buckle.

"No," Ona sobbed and before she could blink Danica was hugging her fiercely, tightly. 

"Fuck him," Danica said. "You gave him a choice. If he had a brain, if he had  _ taste, _ he would've chosen you every single time."

"Maybe he's an idiot," Ona sobbed miserably. "But he's my idiot and I want him back."

"Listen, you said you both needed time. It's only been two weeks," Danica sighed. "I think you can do better than a mob boss but if you see a future with this man… You have to actually give him time."

"He does have an attachment to his gang. They're his family in a way. I... asked him to leave his family," Ona groaned. "This is why Leon left, I'm so stupid! I get tunnel vision and then I-"

"You can probably come to a compromise," Danica said calmly. "But you need to communicate and before that, time."

"I'm sorry for crying all over you," Ona sniffed.

"Don't you dare apologize," Danica said squeezing her tight and stroking her back. 

They held each other for a while and for once, it didn't hurt so much. 

"Time," Danica said with certainty. "It heals all wounds."

***

_ Dragostea mea, _

_ How are you, my love? It's been two weeks since you left my side after being together for months on end. Our Paradise Lost. Even so, I hope that you are still smiling and that your eyes don't look so sad again. _

_ My heart sings for you, viata mea. I miss you more and more every day. So does Andrei, by the way. All he does is mope and yell at the other guards. I suppose the kids always have it worse when it comes to divorce, no?  _

_ Bad joke, I know. I can imagine you giving me that look. You know the one. _

_ I don't know why I'm writing this instead of calling you and saying this to you directly. I guess I'm every inch the old man everyone claims I am since I'm writing you this letter. _

_ I know I'm hurting you by not giving you the answer you need, the answer you want but I… I will confess that I am afraid. I had no family so I had to forge together my own with blood and violence. So when you asked me to leave them behind… It hurt because I would burn everything to the ground for you but this? This hurt.  _

_ I need time. I need to think. I need to think about how I can have it both ways because I'm a selfish and greedy bastard. But never doubt my love for you, viata mea.  _

_ I should say these things to you. Come to a compromise like a healthy couple. But I'm a coward and I'm afraid you'll say no. So I'd rather keep us in Limbo where there's still a possibility. Hope.  _

_ But if The Divine Comedy taught us anything it's that Purgatorio is just as bad as hell, my Beatrice. _

_ Eu te iubesc, Ona. Iubirea trece prin ama, nu-i e frica ça se-neaca.  _

_ Don't translate that. It's a little cheesy. _

_ Nigel. _

***

Ona stared down at Nigel's contact, nibbling at a hangnail on her thumb. It had been a month.

_ Call him _ . 

He might reject her. Maybe he'd realised in their time apart that she was annoying and clingy or boring and ugly and-

_ Self-sabotaging _ , her brain said in a sing-song voice.

_ Just call him.  _

But Ona was afraid. Afraid that she had given Nigel some stupid ultimatum and hit the kill switch on a relationship with the only man that had ever made her feel cherished and  _ alive.  _

_ Just fucking call him and you'll know!  _

It would be nice to hear his voice, even if it meant getting her heart shattered in the process. Maybe they could even part on good terms.

Ona pulled too hard on her hangnail and she tasted blood. 

She turned her phone off. 

***

_ Ona, my Beatrice, _

_ I wish I could hear your voice, my love. I miss your singing, I miss your laughter, I miss the way you swear when your illustration software crashes. I've honestly never heard a woman curse like that, I'll tell you that.  _

_ I miss you, viata mea. _

_ The house is so empty. It feels more empty than it ever has. So I've been decorating. You left your printout of the mood board you left so I've been… interior designing, I suppose. I got someone to help just to make sure everything is perfect. Perfect for when you come back.  _

_ If. If you come back to me, draga. I shouldn't be presumptuous. _

_ I'm trying very hard not to fall apart. Ordinarily, I would be drinking inordinate amounts of Bulgarian vodka and breaking anything in reach but… I keep thinking about how you would feel if you had to see me that way.  _

_ I know that I'm a monster, Ona. But I don't want to be beastly anymore. Not if it means losing you.  _

_ I don't know why I can't say these things to you. If I did, I could hear your voice. I could make sure you knew that I love you and that my silence is because I'm still arguing with myself like a crazy person.  _

_ I should call you. We could fix this. We could come to an understanding and be together again. _

_ But what if? What if you don't want me anymore? What if I'm forever the beast in your mind.  _

_ I'm not good enough for you, my Beatrice. But I would trek through hell and limbo to reach you, to be worthy of your love. _

_ Please tell me you know this. Maybe I'll send you this letter so that you can.  _

_ All my love, _

_ Nigel.  _

_ *** _

It was going on two months and Ona was starting to wonder if there was something fundamentally wrong with her to love a man that killed people.

_ It was us or them!  _ Nigel had insisted. 

It usually is, in his world. Dog eat dog and all that. At first, she wasn't sure how she could reconcile her image of Nigel with the reality but she realised that if Nigel had to kill those people for him to be alive and find his way to her…

Then so be it. 

But she didn't know if she could feel Nigel's hands on her when she was wondering if he had beat the shit out of someone. She couldn't make love to him again knowing that Darko was torturing someone in the basement. 

More than that, she didn't know if she could go to work or sit at home, worrying herself sick that Nigel's time on top would come to an end. If you want to be the king, you've got to kill the king after all. 

Ona felt like she didn't know anything anymore. Besides the fact that being apart from Nigel hurt so much more than getting cheated on or ending a ten-year relationship. 

She fell asleep with her phone still on Nigel's contact, undialled. 

*** 

_ Printesa mea, _

_ I know that I sound like a broken record in these letters that you may never read but I miss you, my love. It's been almost three months and I fucking miss you.  _

_ The year's almost up. And I can only hope those sweet words you spoke to me are still true because they are true for me. They'll always be true. I can't love you in person at the moment but I can love you on paper. I'm not the best with words but I can pour my soul onto this paper and hope you can feel everything I feel. I will love you in prose and poetry so that even if my heart stops, you can publish these horribly embarrassing letters and I can love you from the pages of books and from the minds of the masses.  _

_ I would call you right this minute, my love. I don't think I'm afraid anymore. I think I know what I have to do but I don't know if I have the strength to do it. You took all my strength with you when you left. But if I could just hear your voice… _

_ I can't call you, though. I'll just make a fool of myself. I miss your body, printesa. I miss how you squeal and writhe under me. I miss how you would cry for me and drench my cock. I miss how you trusted me so completely with your pleasure. With your pain. But that's not the first thing I want to tell you after all this time. I don't just want your body, draga. I want your heart. _

_ I never wanted to hurt you. Not this way.  _

_ I'm a little drunk, dragostea mea.  _

_ I should send this in the morning.  _

_ Yours, _

_ Nigel. _

_ *** _

"What do you want, Leon?" Ona sighed.

"I want to apologize," Leon said pleadingly, his foot propping Ona's apartment door open. 

"I don't wanna hear it," Ona deadpanned.

"Come on, that'll be good for us," Leon said, holding out his hand. "We can start over…"

Ona stared at him like he'd grown a second head.

"What the hell makes you think I want to start over?" Ona asked incredulously.

"We've both had some time apart to think, spend some time alone, be single," Leon said reasonably. "I think we should give it another go."

Leon smiled wanly, that charming dimpled smile, pearly whites twinkling against beautiful dark skin. Ona wouldn't fall for it again.

"Actually, I haven't been single," Ona said, smiling tightly. 

"You… What?"

"I haven't been single. I met someone in Italy," Ona shrugged. It wasn't a lie and she technically hadn't broken up with Nigel. They were just having some space.

"Who?" Leon asked incredulously. 

"Does it matter?" Ona asked casually. "Things are getting pretty serious and he's ready to commit to me, so…"

"You can't be serious," Leon scoffed.

"Because no one would ever want me except you, right?" Ona spat. "I should just cut my losses and go crawling back to you."

"That's not what I meant-"

"I don't  _ care,  _ Leon," Ona said slowly. "Even if I didn't have Nigel. Even if Nigel hadn't shown me what real love is… I have my self-respect, Leon, and I wouldn't throw it away to be with someone that wasted my time for ten years."

Leon just gaped at her, floundering for words.

"I know you don't have anywhere to go," Ona deadpanned. "None of your hoes are willing to put you up, huh?" 

Leon's mouth clamped shut, his jaw clenched in anger and embarrassment.

"You don't get to do this, Leon," Ona said calmly. "Emotionally manipulate me into being your sugar mommy. You don't love me. Shit. You don't even  _ care _ about me. You don't get to come here and pretend like you do when someone's already shown me what it's really like."

Leon just huffed and shrugged in exasperation and defeat.

"Goodbye, Leon."

***

_ Ona, viata mea, _

_ I spoke to Darko. He called me an idiot and smacked me around a little. Apparently, as the boss I really can do whatever I want. He said he would head operations but still cut me in and let me keep my security. That means Andrei will still be here when you come back.  _

_ Assuming you still want to come back. It's been almost four months now and Christmas is right around the corner. I don't know if you celebrate, I never have but… there would be no greater Christmas miracle than you coming back to me. If you still want me.  _

_ Maybe too much time has passed. Maybe you've realised how much of an asshole I am. Maybe you still want me.  _

_ These maybes are what stop me from putting these in the post. It's become like journalling. It's almost like I can pretend I'm talking to you. But it's not the same thing.  _

_ Why don't you call me? I know I'm supposed to call you and that the onus is on me but… Just one phone call and I would have moved heaven and earth to bring you back to me. _

_ But maybe you don't want me anymore and that's why you haven't called.  _

_ There are so many aborted versions of these letters but they are buried in my desk. You'll never see them. _

_ I accept your choice if you don't want me. I proposed a year and the year has come and gone.  _

_ Perhaps it's time to let you go. But make no mistake, nici o boala nu-i mai grea ca dorul si dragostea. I will never stop loving you. _

_ Forever yours,  _

_ Nigel. _

_ *** _

_ Hello, Ona, _

_ It's been shit around here lately because your hubby just sits around moping and staring at pictures of you. Some of which I really didn't need to see, you two are sickos.  _

_ In all seriousness… come back to him. He won't send you these letters so I am. I can't take the pining any more, I may just shoot myself.  _

_ He's not involved in any of the shit anymore. I've made sure of that. He will never be involved again if I have anything to say about it. _

_ I don't say it often but Nigel is my best friend and I just want him to be happy.  _

_ So please come back.  _

_ For me? :) _

_ Yours bitterly, _

_ Darko. _

Ona flipped through the loose pages, skimming through every word again, her heart swelling with each pass of her eyes over the page. 

Before she could even process what she was doing, she was packing a bag and making a call to Darko. 

It was time to go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nici o boala nu-i mai grea ca dorul si dragostea - No herb will cure love.  
> Eu te iubesc, Ona. Iubirea trece prin ama, nu-i e frica ça se-neaca - I love you, Ona. Love will go through stone walls
> 
> Let me know what you thought! I love seeing your reactions in the comments lmao  
> This story is coming to an end tho :( Maybe three more chapters and then I must crawl back into my cave


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> telepatía by Kali Uchis send tweet

"Nașu."

"Leave me be, Andrei."

"She'll come back, Nașu," Andrei said with strained enthusiasm.

"You say that every day," Nigel deadpanned from where he lay despondently on the couch. "And yet here we are."

Nigel had accepted that she wasn't coming back and that it was nobody's fault but his own. All he had to do was pick up the phone but through his own fucked up logic he had somehow convinced himself that she didn't want him to because  _ she  _ hadn't called  _ him _ . And now that he'd realised what a dumbass he'd been, it was probably too late. So he was moping on the couch with the curtains drawn and a bottle of his favourite shitty Bulgarian vodka on the table. Yet unopened.

"If you would just call her, Nașu…" Andrei mumbled. 

"It's too late," Nigel said quietly. "Get me a glass."

Andrei shifted uncomfortably, sighing softly.

"Help me get shit faced, Andrei," Nigel said warningly. "Pass. Me. A. Glass."

Andrei sighed and shook his head silently. 

"Fine," Nigel said petulantly. He didn't care that he was being unreasonable, he just wanted it all to  _ stop _ . "I'll drink from the fucking bottle."

But before Nigel could start drinking purely out of spite, his phone rang.

Darko.

"I thought we agreed you'd leave me alone now," Nigel said flatly into the phone.

"No, we agreed that you wouldn't push dope and shoot people in the head from now on," Darko said with faux chipper. 

"What do you want, Darko?" Nigel sighed.

"I could sense you reaching for a bottle and I panicked," Darko said dryly. 

"Why do you care if I get sloshed?" Nigel asked in confusion.

"Bold of you to assume I care about you in any capacity, asshole," Darko grumbled and Nigel smiled a little for the first time in weeks.

"What do you really want?" Nigel asked, feeling much less cantankerous. 

"I'm coming over in...about 20 minutes and I'll kick your ass if you're drunk," Darko snarked.

"Wh-"

"If you ask me one more question, I'm gonna shoot you," Darko deadpanned.

"Fine," Nigel huffed. 

Nigel hung up and looked at Andrei with a raised eyebrow. 

"You'll be happy to know that my life's been threatened and now I will  _ not  _ be drinking myself blind," Nigel drawled.

"Generalul Darko threatens you every day, Nașu," Andrei smiled. 

"True," Nigel conceded with an amused chuckle. "Go home, Andrei. I'm not good company and you should see your girlfriend."

"Nașu-"

"I don't need to be babysat, Andrei," Nigel smirked. "Go. If it makes you feel better, you can double the security before you leave."

"As you wish, Nașu," Andrei conceded with a long-suffering sigh. "I'll...double security."

Andrei nodded and moved to leave behind he stopped.

"Maybe I should-"

" _ Go _ ."

And then Nigel was alone. At least until Darko would come to terrorise him. Might as well enjoy the quiet before then.

His phone seemed to disagree and began ringing insistently, to which Nigel responded by answering immediately to tell Darko to piss off because he wasn't drunk.

"Darko, I'm not a child-"

"It's not Darko," a soft voice said, laughter skirting the edges of her voice.

Nigel's heart stopped dead in his chest. 

"Dragostea mea," Nigel whispered. 

"Nigel," she breathed and Nigel wished he could reach out, reach out through time and space and hold her.

"I, I wanted to call you, draga," Nigel stammered. "I said goodbye to all of it and… I would like you to come back to me. If you would have me."

"Why did you take so long?" Ona asked quietly. "If you'd called I'd have come running."

"I… I was scared," Nigel admitted. "That you had come to your senses and seen what a scumbag I am."

"Nigel," Ona sighed. "I shouldn't have given you an ultimatum. I should have called you and I shouldn't have put all that pressure on you. We should have worked through this together." 

"No, I should have called _ you _ ," Nigel insisted.

"Nigel," Ona laughed. "I'm trying to say that we're in this together and we should have  _ both _ been talking to each other."

"Right," Nigel huffed, rubbing his forehead. "So…"

Suddenly the doorbell rang insistently, almost excitedly and Nigel wondered what the hell had Darko so riled up. It couldn't be the Christmas spirit. Now that Nigel thought about it, why Darko would Darko be spending Christmas Eve with Nigel?

"Sorry, I think Darko's at the door," Nigel said distractedly. 

"Hmm, I think you should let him in," Ona hummed. "Wouldn't want him to look more pissed off than he already does."

The doorbell became more insistent and Nigel started to wonder if Darko was about to break his doorbell.

"Jesus Christ," Nigel grumbled, heading for the door. 

"You better hurry," Ona said and Nigel could hear the smile in her voice. 

"I'm sorry about this," Nigel said, opening the door. "Darko is just such a pain in the-"

There, in Nigel's doorway, stood Ona grinning brightly, surrounded by the same suitcases she'd left with. 

"I wouldn't talk too badly about Darko," Ona smiled, dropping her phone, and biting her lip. "Although, he helped me hijack your jet."

"What- You-," Nigel floundered. "You're-"

"I," Ona laughed. "Am very happy to see you, my love."

Nigel surged forward and pulled Ona into his arms, peppering her face with kisses. 

_ She's here!  _

"I'm never going to complain about Darko ever again," Nigel whispered, nuzzling his face into her neck and breathing in vanilla and fabric softener. He hugged her tightly, almost trying to assure himself that she was real and that she wouldn't turn to mist as soon as he let go. 

"Don't make promises you can't keep," Ona smiled wryly, pulling away slightly but still holding onto Nigel as she pushed his hair out of his eyes.

"How did you do it?" Nigel asked, shaking his head in happy incredulity. 

"Darko, he, uh," Ona smiled shyly, looking down. "Darko sent me your letters."

Nigel had stuffed his letters into some desk drawer once he had resigned himself to the apparent reality that Ona wasn't coming back. Leave it to Darko rob Nigel without Nigel even noticing. 

_ You were too busy moping to notice anything, dickhead _ , he imagined Darko sneering.

"Oh god," Nigel huffed, his cheeks colouring in embarrassment. 

"Don't be embarrassed," One laughed. "I thought they were sweet. Cheesy in places but sweet."

"If I knew that me embarrassing myself would bring you back then I'd have sent them myself," Nigel grumbled. 

"I would have come back anyway," Ona admitted bashfully. "Apologised, begged you to take me back."

"You wouldn't have had to beg, trust me," Nigel laughed. 

"I thought you liked it when I begged," Ona smirked. 

"God, I missed you," Nigel chuckled, kissing her soundly. 

"Being away from you sucked," Ona pouted. "Let's not do that ever again."

"Not on your life, draga," Nigel promised, hugging her again. 

They held each other for a while, Ona's head on Nigel's chest as they swayed slightly together. Ona had missed this. Nigel's solidness, his warmth, how utterly and completely safe and at home, she felt with him. 

"I really am sorry," Ona whispered. "I shouldn't have made you choose between me and your family. That was wrong."

"I forgave you a long time ago," Nigel said fondly. "That's in the past because you're here now."

"Are you sure?" Ona sighed. "Don't feel... pressured. If I'm overstepping I can leave-"

"I'm sure," Nigel said firmly, kissing her soundly and making Ona light-headed.

"Well," Ona breathed, her brain flooding with more endorphins than she knew what to do with. "That's great because I kind of packed up my whole life to come here…"

"You mean…"

"I mean I quit my job and sold my apartment and brought all my worldly possessions here," Ona said with a strained smile. "I'm sorry if that was presumptuous but-"

"You did that," Nigel asked in awe. "For me?" 

"I mean... yeah," Ona mumbled. "I'd give everything to be with you."

"But, Dragostea mea, are you sure about this?" Nigel asked seriously. "I'm fucking ecstatic but it's no good if you resent me in the long run."

"Well, I took a bunch of clients from my old firm that still want to work with me so money's not an issue," Ona shrugged.

"What if you hate it here in Romania?" Nigel sighed. "I couldn't bear to see you unhappy because of me."

"How could I be unhappy when you're by my side?" Ona asked softly, her smile small but teasing. "Besides, we could always go back to Italy, right? Just like we planned? We could go anywhere, it doesn't  _ matter _ where as long as we're together."

Nigel thought about it for a moment but he already knew she was right. After all, he had expected to hate Copenhagen's but she'd made it special to him just by going there with him. It didn't matter. Not when she was looking at him so earnestly. 

"You're right, viata mea," Nigel sighed, taking her hands in his. "But say the word and I'll-"

Ona put a finger against Nigel's lips with a smirk, chuckling slightly when his eyes crossed slightly to see her finger. 

"We'll burn that bridge when we get to it," she whispered. "Right now, you should be welcoming me home. Properly."

Nigel smirked, the energy in the room shifting seamlessly to one of passion and lust. 

"Is that so?" Nigel hummed, leaning down to nip at Ona's lips, trailing kisses down her jaw and neck. "Another housewarming?"

"You know I could never say no to your,  _ Jesus,  _ to your particular brand of hospitality," Ona breathed, laughing slightly.

"We both know why you can't say no," Nigel chuckled darkly into her ear. "And it has nothing to do with hospitality."

It was going to be a delightfully long night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked that!


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Spite of Ourselves by Viagra Boys send tweet

The hands that once rested gently on Ona's waist slowly slid down her body, gripping her hips before following the curve of her ass, squeezing it with an appreciative hum as she gasped.

"Have you been good for me?" Nigel asked softly, as he palmed her ass. "Did you diddle yourself while you were gone?" 

"I'm sorry, daddy," Ona whimpered as he dipped under her short dress and between her legs.

"How many times?" Nigel asked, lending an edge to his voice as he rubbed at her slit through her panties.

Ona mumbled in embarrassment and Nigel spanked her hard, squeezing at the sensitive flesh until she was crying out. 

"Tell me how many times you diddled yourself, little girl," Nigel growled, pulling her panties to the side.

"Every day, daddy," Ona mewled. "I t-touched myself every day."

"Fuck, you're a horny little slut, aren't you?" Nigel panted, grinding his steadily hardening erection into Ona's tummy as he prodded at her sopping wet entrance. 

"I couldn't stop thinking about you," Ona breathed, grinding against Nigel's hand. "I couldn't stop thinking about your cock."

"You know the rules, dirty girl," Nigel groaned, Ona's hand stroking his cock through his pants insistently. "Whose pussy is this?"

"It's yours, daddy," Ona whimpered, yelping when Nigel slid his finger into her, wriggling slightly. 

"Your pleasure, my little whore, is  _ mine, _ " Nigel growled, bringing a hand up to choke her, her eyes going wide and lustful. "

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Ona croaked, her pussy leaking profusely onto Nigel's finger. 

"I'm going to punish you, my little whore," Nigel husked. "And you're going to thank me for it."

Ona's cunt clenched on Nigel's fingers and he groaned at the squeeze. 

"Punish me, please, daddy," Ona begged. "Please, please hurt me."

"You've become so tight, draga," Nigel groaned, imagining her cunt on his cock. "I'm going to have to fuck you open, plug you up and keep you ready for my big cock."

"Please, please, please," Ona begged deliriously.

Nigel led her to the bedroom and sat her on the bed before heading to a small chest and taking out a pair of leather cuffs and a flogger. Ona's eyes followed him in anticipation, her chest heaving with her arousal as she stripped quickly. 

He sat down on the edge of the bed and prostrated her across his lap, Ona pliant and soft in his hands. He pulled her hands behind her back and as he did, Ona began to tremble, writhing where she felt Nigel's erection pressing up into her. Soon, she was trussed up and Nigel ran his hand up her slit, feeling that her wetness was completely coating her pillowy pussy lips. 

"I'm going to flog you and you will say that you're a dumb cocksleeve and that you shouldn't diddle yourself with each flog," Nigel said darkly, his voice firm. "You will say the word 'red' if it's too much and 'yellow' if it's getting close to being too much. Green for good. Understood?"

"Yes, daddy," Ona whimpered. "Punish me, please."

Nigel brings the flogger down on the fleshy mound of her ass hard but somewhat experimentally and Ona cries out.

"I'm a dumb cocksleeve and I shouldn't diddle myself," Ona breathed. 

Nigel brings the flogger down again and Ona moans and gasps. 

"I'm a d-dumb cocksleeve and I shouldn't diddle myself," Ona stutters. 

Nigel brings the flogger against her thighs and Nigel sees that her pussy has leaked onto the insides of her thighs. His cock twitches.

"My little pain slut," Nigel growls, flogging her ass again and Ona repeats her mantra, the embarrassment of calling herself a cockslut fuelling her arousal and making her hips writhe, seeking some kind of friction. 

Nigel flogged her again and again, alternating between hard and soft flogs at random so that Ona couldn't brace herself. She had turned to putty in his lap, limp and only jerking with each strike, moaning like a whore when Nigel ran the flogger gently over her sensitive and abused ass. 

"I'm a dumb little whore, just a cocksleeve," Ona mumbled deliriously, the endorphins having taken her straight to subspace. 

"You're just a warm and wet hole, aren't you," Nigel said softly, bringing the flogger down on her ass again. 

"I'm just hole, daddy," Ona mewled, moaning gutturally when Nigel ran the handle of the flogger around her sopping wet entrance. 

"Well, since you're just a hole, my little whore," Nigel started conversationally. "And this is  _ my  _ hole. Then I can put whatever I want in it."

Nigel slid the handle of the flogger into her pussy, her tight cunt almost sucking it in and Ona shivered and moaned. Nigel thrust it shallow into her and she took it obediently, panting and moaning as Nigel fucked her with the flogger. 

"You like that, don't you?" Nigel sneered. "You whore. Always eager to be stuffed with anything."

"Please, please, please," Ona begged deliriously, writhing helplessly as she slicked all over the flogger handle. "Please I need cock, daddy."

"Aw, I thought you were enjoying this," Nigel tutted. "After all, your whore cunt is making such a mess."

"It's not enough, daddy," Ona whom. 

"Alright, you can earn my cock," Nigel smirked. "I know whores like you need cock like air."

He manoeuvred her, still tied up and pliant until she was straddling his clothed thigh. 

"Ride daddy's thigh, baby girl," Nigel ordered, leaning back to watch. 

Horny and beholden to Nigel like she was under a spell, she began to roll her hips desperately, the fabric of Nigel's pants already growing damp. She rolled her hips desperately and shamelessly, moaning as her clit finally got some friction. Her hips moved quickly, her head thrown back as she humped Nigel in earnest. 

"Look at you," Nigel sneered in arousal. "Like a bitch in heat."

"You make me so hot, daddy," Ona whimpered the humiliation making her core slicken as she humped Nigel insistently, his eyes on her bouncing tits. "Daddy, you make me so horny."

"Look at the mess you're making," Nigel tutted. "Your dirty little pussy just can't help it, can't it?" 

"Please, fuck me," Ona begged as she continued to writhe on Nigel's thigh, the rhythm of her hips stuttering.

"Cum for me," Nigel breathed and with a choked sound, Ona's body froze and jerked, her pussy gushing onto Nigel's pants.

Nigel quickly unzipped his slacks and pulled his cock out, hard, throbbing and leaking precum. He pulls her forward by the hips and lifts her up, her body still pliant from her orgasm, and pulls her down onto his cock, making her gasp and give a high keening moan. 

Nigel, with Ona's enthusiastic help, lifted Ona's hips and pulled them back down at the same time he would thrust his hips up, fucking Ona like his life depended on it. He fucked up into Ona mercilessly, the position they were in meaning that Nigel's cock could spear Ona even deeper. Ona tried to meet Nigel's thrusts but the battering motion of his hips against her g-spot and cervix, making her scream and surrender to Nigel's ministrations. Nigel took one of her nipples into his mouth, tonguing at her nipple and biting it, Ona's pussy leaking around his cock at the action. He palmed at her other breast as he fucked her and she felt lost in sensation, her eyes rolling back as he began to bite and suck at her breasts, marking the soft flesh. 

"Fuck, I missed this wet cunt," Nigel growled. 

"I missed y-your,  _ fuck _ , I missed your big cock, daddy," Ona moaned, clenching around his dick.

"So tight," Nigel groaned. "You didn't let anyone fuck this whore cunt, did you?"

"No one can fuck me like you do," Ona whispered, tears starting to flow down her face. Nigel's cock throbbed. 

"Good little slut," Nigel said hoarsely. 

He flipped her until she was on her back, and with his cock still inside her, he threw her legs over his shoulders until she was practically folded in half, her face scrunched up in pleasure as she sobbed at the new angle. He pounded into her quickly, her cunt creaming all over his cock and her pussy lips like pearls, and Nigel groaned into her neck, mouthing at her neck and licking up her neck and the shell of her ear until she was giving those high keening desperate moans he loved. 

With her hands tied and her legs over his shoulders, Ona was completely immobilised and all she could do was lie there and take Nigel's cock, her eyes and her pussy wetter than anything and weeping. All she could do was moan and gasp and sob while he used her like a fucktoy, her cunt slurping up his cock eagerly. 

"Daddy, daddy, daddy," Ona moaned, her voice trembling with each of his quick thrusts. "Oh,  _ yes, daddy!"  _

"Take it, you fucking whore," Nigel growled, the wet squelch of where their bodies met driving him crazy. "Take this dick." 

Nigel reared up back onto his knees, still holding legs as he fucked her, his cock twitching as she sobbed helplessly. He was so close. He slapped her tits, smirking darkly as he watched them bounce and felt her leak more slick around his cock. 

"Daddy, I'm gonna cum," Ona whimpered. 

"Go ahead," Nigel chuckled breathlessly. "I'm not stopping you."

"Pl-please touch me, daddy," Ona breathed, her tits bouncing with each thrust. "Touch my clit, please."

Nigel slapped her firmly across the cheek and she clenched hard around his cock, moaning at the action. 

"You cum on my cock or not at all," Nigel said, his voice low and predatorial. 

Nigel flips her onto her stomach and pulls her hips up in a bruising grip before thrusting back into her pulsing and swollen wet core. He rammed into her mercilessly until she was shaking and her cream was trickling down her thighs, and she was screaming into the sheets. Nigel spanked her as he fucked her, reigniting the pain of the flogging. 

"Spank me, Daddy," Ona begged. "I'm so close."

Nigel obliged and rained down spank after spank until she was squealing in wanton delight. 

"I'm so close," Ona said in a high desperate voice. 

"Cum for me, draga," Nigel growled, lifting her up by her cuffed arms, holding the cuffs like reins as he battered her pussy with his cock. "Milk my cock, baby, I'm close."

"Yes, daddy, yes!" Ona moaned. "Breed me, fill me up!"

Nigel's hips stuttered and he nearly blew his wad in her all too willing cunt.

"You want my cum, whore?" Nigel panted, spreading her ass cheeks to see where his cock was covered in her essence, in her desire. "You want me to fuck a baby into you, my little slut?" 

"Yes, yes, please fill me up, daddy," Ona begged eagerly. 

Nigel thrust back into her pussy with a few wet squelches, his cock nudging her g-spot until she tensed and trembled. Her pussy squirted all over his cock and pulsed rhythmically around his cock, coaxing his orgasm from him and making him pump her full of cum, painting her walls with his spend.

" _ Yes,"  _ Ona groaned. "Oh, god, yes! Put a baby in me, daddy!" 

Nigel seemed to roar and thrust his cum deeper into her even as his cock continued to spurt torrents of cum, Ona enjoying the full filling. 

"So hot," Ona mewled. "So hot inside me,  _ fuck _ ." 

"My little cumslut likes that, doesn't she?" Nigel laughed darkly. 

"I love it when you cum inside me, daddy. When you breed me," Ona said breathlessly. 

Nigel pulled out of her and moved aside quickly before coming back and slipping something large and bulbous and familiar into her. The plug.

"To make sure you get knocked up, huh?" Nigel said softly, tapping the base of the plug that her pussy was stretched around and Ona's pussy clenched. 

Nigel undid the cuffs and pulled her off the bed, arranging her on her knees in front of him where she looked up at him expectantly and amorously. Her face was still tearstained and Nigel's cock throbbed when he thought about her crying as she gagged on his cock. 

He was still hard. 

He ran his fingers almost reverently across her full lips and her mouth opened reflexively. Nigel wasted no time and thrust his cock into her mouth, still covered in her slick and his cum but she moaned at the taste and at the embarrassment of enjoying it. He stood there with a hand on his head and let Ona have at it. 

Ona, deliriously and without instruction, began to suckle on Nigel's cock like it was her last meal, tonguing at his frenulum until he was leaking into her mouth. She jerked whatever couldn't fit in her mouth, squeezing and twisting until he was throbbing and twitching in her mouth. Ona then took him in her mouth and opened her jaw until his cock slid down her throat. She drooled sloppily around his dick, her eyes watering as she swallowed around it and made him swear gutturally. 

She spotted that Nigel's foot was between her legs and so, possessed by lust and the throbbing between her legs, she straddled it and began to roll her hips, humping his foot while she choked on his cock. 

"You randy little bitch," Nigel groaned as he felt her slick onto his foot. "You're an insatiable whore, you know that?" 

Ona nodded slightly, still deepthroating Nigel's cock and relishing the way her own spit was dripping onto her tits. She hollowed her cheeks and with a shout, Nigel came down her throat, Ona choking slightly as she tried to swallow it. Before he could spend himself in her mouth, he pulled out and jerked his cock, cumming across her face and tits, making Ona moan as she rubbed his cum onto her nipples and licked her fingers, still humping his foot.

"Cum for me," Nigel ordered, breathing heavily still. "Now."

Unable to disobey, Ona stiffened on Nigel's foot before trembling and slicking all over Nigel's foot with a soft whimper, slumping against his leg in exhaustion. 

Nigel gently helped her up and lay her down on the bed, whispering quiet praises and letting her know how much he loved her and how grateful he was that she would trust him so completely. She hummed sleepily but Nigel knew that she needed to hear it, half asleep as she may have been. Nigel grabbed a warm flannel and cleaned her up, kissing her as he went until she was completely clean after which he gently turned her to massage her back and arms, making her groan contentedly, her body pliant in his arms. Soon, she was dead asleep, her face smushed into the pillow adorably. Nigel nuzzled up behind her, wrapping his arms around her securely. 

_ What is this love?  _ Nigel thought.  _ This heart-rending desire and adoration. I don't understand it and I never will but I don't need to as long as I know she loves me.  _

Part of Nigel wanted to doubt but the fact was that she came back.

That was all. The rest was confetti. 

***

Ona stretched out her pleasantly sore muscles, blinking her eyes against the sunlight peeking through the curtains. She was a little disoriented and groggy buy remembered the night before with glorious clarity. It was good to be back. She lay on her back, soaking in the lazy morning when she realised that she was alone but before she could get up and try and track down Nigel for round one of several that would pepper the day, he walked in.

Nigel came into the room with a bowl of fruit and yoghurt, perfect for Ona who wasn't a breakfast person, although she was distracted by Nigel's bare chest with its smattering of blond and ash chest hair. The way his bangs fell into his eyes and the tattoo on his neck added to her desire to be close to him again but she realised that she was actually hungry for something other than sex. 

"Good morning, love," Nigel said with a smile, kissing her soundly as he sat down beside her with his black as tar cup of coffee. 

"Good morning," Ona hummed contentedly, smiling as the ghost of his kiss lingered.

"Are you sore?" Nigel asked worriedly.

"Hmm, you bet," Ona smirked. "And I wouldn't have it any other way."

"I wasn't too rough?" Nigel asked, brow furrowed. "Our reunion should have been slow and gentle lovemaking."

"If it had been, I'd have doubted if you really missed me," Ona teased before sobering slightly. "Nigel, we have all the time in the world for slow and gentle. Besides, I enjoyed myself, didn't you?"

"Of course I did," Nigel huffed in amusement. "How can I not enjoy you, gorgeous?" 

"There you have it," Ona shrugged happily, eating a spoonful of her breaking. 

Nigel looked at her for a moment and his eyes softened with fondness, glimmering amber and honey in the sun that flashed across them. 

"I'm so happy you're back," Nigel said hoarsely. "I love you so  _ fucking _ much."

"Aw, Nigel," Ona grinned, leaning forward to kiss him again. "I love you more." 

"Do you really, bunny?" Nigel asked softly, his face inches away from here. 

"I do," Ona breathed, with no hesitation.

"Then marry me, viata mea," Nigel asked seriously, his eyes pleading and earnest. 

"W-what?" Ona said, flustered. 

"Be my wife, Dragostea mea," Nigel said hoarsely. "Be the mother of my children, be my life partner, be my heart and my life. Be everything to me and I'll be everything to you.  _ Marry me. _ " 

Ona was lost for words but she thought about how it felt to be apart from Nigel, she thought about how he understood her so deeply and how much he cared for her. They were very different but they fit so well together, their lack of similarity having no bearing on their compatibility. She knew that it wouldn't always be sunshine and rainbows but she couldn't think of anyone she'd rather weather the storm with than Nigel. Her beautiful, scarred man. 

"Yes," Ona whispered finally, her eyes welling with tears. "Of  _ course _ , I'll marry you." 

"Really?" Nigel asked, grinning almost stupidly. 

"Yes!" Ona squealed in happiness, launching herself at Nigel and he caught her, wrapping his arms around her as she straddled his hips, kissing him hungrily. 

"I'll do everything in my power, gorgeous, to make you the happiest woman on earth," Nigel said between kisses. 

"I already am," Ona laughed, kissing Nigel's face until his high cheekbones were dusted pink. 

"I love you," Nigel whispered and Ona knew that she wouldn't get tired of hearing it any time soon. 

"Show me," Ona said softly, grinding down on Nigel's cock. 

That time he did take her gently and slowly. He stroked and touched her gently, working her up to the point of overwhelming sensitivity and then, just when she started to beg, he thrust into her slowly and firmly.

Nigel's body pressed against hers heavily as he bore into her and she clung to him for dear life, wrapping her legs around his waist. He nuzzled and kissed at her neck as he groped one of her breasts but his movements weren't as frantic and animalistic as they usually were. He took his time, pouring himself and all the love he felt into the act because it wasn't about getting off. It was about the intimacy, the closeness. It may have been 20 minutes or two hours, they didn't know but they savoured each moment getting lost in each other's bodies until they trembled feverishly against each other. And then, sweat-slick and gazing into each other's eyes, they shivered and came, nuzzling their noses as they climaxed. 

The pain was worth it if it meant this new life in paradise. If hell was the price of heaven then Nigel would pay that price over and over if he could be with her at the end of it all.

"My Beatrice," Nigel husked. "I've finally reached paradise."

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg I think I'm just gonna do an epilogue and then it's over noooo :(((((
> 
> I might take some recommendations tho... Holla at me in the comments ;)


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mile-High **wink-wonk**

Ona had somewhat taken for granted the moral ambiguity of being with and being engaged to a man with several confirmed kills. It was a truth that conveniently popped into Ona's head when it came time to introduce Nigel to her friends and family, and the question of what Nigel did for a living came up. 

When they flew back to Ona's home country, Ona had been nervous. Nigel was perfect as far as she was concerned but she wanted so badly for the people that she cared about to see Nigel as Ona saw him. And so she worried.

_ Nigel was a full decade older than me, what if they pick on that? He can only be vague about his source of income, what if they're suspicious of that? There are bruises across my neck and chest, will they notice if I wear a turtleneck? _

"What worries you so?" Nigel had asked as he hugged from behind, Ona distractedly preparing dinner on their first night back in Ona's apartment. 

"I'm just worried that they won't like you," Ona had mumbled.

"Would that change anything?" Nigel had asked casually.

"No," Ona had scoffed. 

"Then we can always elope," Nigel had chuckled. "If I didn't want to give you a big, blowout of a wedding I'd sign the papers right now and be done with it."

"My mum would never forgive me," Ona had laughed. 

And that had been that. 

Until they were sitting in Ona's parents' living room and Ona's mother stared at Nigel's neck tattoo in mild horror. The tattoo of a naked woman. 

Ona's parents were your typical conservative African parents and they weren't happy about Ona cohabiting with Leon but now, seemingly out of nowhere, she was bringing home an older and dangerous-looking man and announcing that they were getting married. Were it not for the raw stone engagement ring on Ona's hand, they would have probably thought she was pranking them. 

"So, Ona," her mother said, smiling politely. "Who's this?"

"This is Nigel, mum," Ona said with forced brevity. "Nigel Aldulescu. We met in Italy."

"It's lovely to meet you both," Nigel said smoothly, smiling affably in his ridiculously expensive suit. "You've raised a wonderful young lady."

Ona's father simply nodded with a barely-there tight smile. 

"Oh, thank you," Ona's mother smiled, laughing nervously. "How do you two know each other?"

_ Who is this man you've brought, Ona _ ? That is what she really meant.

"We met on my trip to Italy-"

"Didn't you go with Leon?" Ona's father asked eyebrow raised.

"We broke up before we got to Italy," Ona said, fibbing slightly. "He was... unfaithful."

Her parents sucked their teeth with her mother rolling her eyes and Ona knew that Leon was forever dead to them. 

"Anyway, I met Nigel and we spent a year together travelling and now," Ona smiled shakily, taking Nigel's hand in hers. "We'd like to get married."

"Married?!" Ona's mother exclamation. 

"Yes, I'd like to make an honest woman out of your daughter," Nigel said seriously. 

"And then...live in Italy?" Ona's father asked worriedly. Ona knew her father would be devastated for her to be so far away.

"Romania actually but I do have property in Italy and in other countries," Nigel said assuringly. "Visiting wouldn't be an issue."

"What do you do, Nigel?" Ona's mother asked in shock. 

"I own a few restaurants and boutiques… Department stores and the like," Nigel said, smiling affably. "Own lots of stock..."

Ona felt herself starting to sweat.

"So you're... wealthy?" Ona's father asked sceptically.

"Reasonably well off," Nigel corrected with a slight smirk. "Rest assured, your daughter will be well taken care of." 

They were all quiet for a moment as they digested everything that had been said. The house smelled vaguely of Ona's favourite traditional meal.

"Do you love him? Truly?" Ona's mother asked softly, breaking the silence. 

"Yes," Ona said earnestly. "More than I've ever loved anyone."

"Ona," her father said with a smirk.

"Aside from you guys," Ona laughed nervously.

"Well," Ona's father sighed with a decisive nod towards Nigel. "I know my daughter and I know she's stubborn. I also know she's no idiot. So if she wants to marry you, Nigel, then you have our blessing."

Ona surged forward and hugged her father tightly, making him chuckle breathlessly. Ona's mother was next, with Ona upsetting her foundation as she pressed kisses onto her mother's cheek. 

"Okay, okay," her mother laughed. "Don't think just because you're engaged you don't have to set the table."

"Mum!"

Nigel managed to charm the pants off her parents, taking care to not swear and keeping his jokes PG13. He ate their traditional food with gusto, complaining to Ona's mother in a cheeky aside to  _ please _ teach her daughter how to cook such delicious food, instead of westernised nonsense. Needless to say, her parents were happy. So Ona was happy. 

***

Ona left the wedding planning to her sisters, her only interest in the dress and Nigel's ring. As such, the leadup to the wedding was pretty relaxed with almost no drama. She had chosen the venue and made it deliberately hard to get to a chapel in the mountains of a foreign country. Over half of her insufferable relatives couldn't come and Nigel was only inviting Andrei's family and Darko's family. Andrei's family being a large security detail masquerading as family. No-fuss, no muss. 

Ona ended up choosing a lacy bohemian wrap dress with an exposed back, plunging neckline and slit in the skirt. It was simple but beautiful and Ona was sad that she'd only wear it once. In any case, Nigel would probably be more interested in the lingerie set she was wearing under the dress. As for Nigel's ring, she settled on a meteorite ring, the rock almost black and cool to the touch, intricate carvings flashing when angled into the light. Perfect for Nigel. It matched her engagement ring, a dark steel band inlaid with raw stone diamonds.

The wedding was a small intimate affair and in a small chapel in the forest. Ona's father gave her away somewhat tearfully and after saying their vows to each other, both Nigel and Ona said 'I do' with tears in their eyes, Ona's hands shaking slightly as Nigel slid a dark steel band inlaid with a large raw stone diamond with small onyx stones on either side. 

The reception was just dinner and some dancing but Nigel and Ona ducked out early while her sisters were drunkenly belting out power ballads. Ona had no idea where they were going on their honeymoon since Nigel had planned the whole thing but in truth, she didn't really care as long as she was with Nigel. Heck, they could've gone right back to Romania and eaten cereal in their underwear and she would've been happy. 

They stepped onto Nigel's jet hand in hand, giggling stupidly as they kissed and stumbled straight to the onboard bedroom, Nigel's hands already thumbing at Ona's garters beneath her dress. 

"You looked so beautiful today," Nigel said softly into her neck as he placed soft kisses there. 

"You looked so handsome," Ona breathed, clumsily trying to undo his bowtie as he shrugged off his jacket. "I almost ran down the aisle."

"I probably looked like a pauper next to you, darling," Nigel chuckled.

Nigel slid a hand up her back and slowly unzipped her dress as he bit at her neck, making her moan as her dress fell around her feet, leaving her in a pristine white lingerie set.

"Jesus Christ," Nigel breathed as his eyes raked down her body. 

She was wearing a sheer lacy crop top bralette, the underwire delicately cradling her large breasts, her dark areolas clearly visible through the sheer material. The top was paired with a garter belt and panties of the same material, her cunt clearly visible through the already damp material. That with the thigh-high lace stockings and the lace choker that Nigel was now viewing in a completely different light from the wedding. 

"I should collar you," Nigel breathed, wrapping his hand around her throat. "Now that you're mine forever. I could get you something nice and cute for my baby girl to wear when she kneels for me."

"Please," Ona gasped hoarsely. She wasn't even sure what she was begging for, all she knew was that only Nigel could give it to her. 

"This is how it's always going to be now," Nigel breathed in awe, his other hand slipping into her panties as he choked her. "My life partner, my baby girl,  _ my wife. _ "

" _ Husband _ ," Ona moaned as Nigel thrust two fingers into her tight, wet heat. "Daddy."

"Tell me what you want," Nigel said softly, thumbing gently at her clit and making her shiver. 

"Pop my cherry, daddy," Ona whispered, gazing at Nigel with a lustful and mischievous twinkle in her eye. Nigel immediately caught on.

"Hmm, I don't know if your virgin cunt can take my cock," Nigel growled, pressing his thumb harder against her clit and feeling her clench impossibly tighter around his fingers. 

"I can take it, daddy," Ona mewled desperately. "I want to take it."

"Cum on my hand, printesa," Nigel growled. "Show me you can take it."

Nigel thumbed wildly at her clit and Ona's legs almost buckled but Nigel held her up in his arms, his thumb never ceasing it's maddening circles, and Nigel's fingers rubbing against that spongy spot inside her, sliding in a third finger just for her to feel the stretch. 

"I said cum, my little slut," Nigel growled and Ona's skin broke out into gooseflesh before she trembled and came, her pussy pulsing around his fingers as she squirted, moaning all the while. 

They hadn't even noticed that they were in the air. 

"Lie on the bed," Nigel ordered his cock painfully hard and straining against his slacks. He stripped quickly, leaving him naked with his cock stiff and twitching.

Ona obliged and lay back, her legs pressed together as she waited in anticipation, chest heaving heavily. She watched with bated breath as Nigel unzipped his hand luggage and took out four lengths of black rope. He sat next to her on the bed and turned her to face him, using two lengths of rope to tie her elbows to her knees and using the other two to tie her wrists to her ankles, spreading her legs obscenely. 

"I've been practicing, you know," Nigel said softly. "All the ways I can tie you up and make you take my cock, all the ways I can turn you into the fucktoy you're meant to be."

"Daddy, please fuck me," Ona whimpered, helplessly trying to buck her hips.

Nigel pulled her panties to the side and ran his fingers against her plump lips before slipping his finger between them and smearing her slick across her entrance and her clit, Ona's hips bucking at the contact.

"So wet for me," Nigel breathed as he stroked her, stroking his cock in tandem as he watched her twitch helplessly. "I can't believe I get to see you like this, touch your little flower like this."

"Please, please, please," Ona begged, her cunt weeping profusely as she watched him stroke the thing she wanted to be buried inside her. "Please fuck me, daddy."

"Hmm, I'd rather play with your pretty little flower," Nigel smirked, dipping his fingers into her. "Make sure you're nice and loose for my big cock when I pop your cherry."

"Please, daddy," Ona whined. "I f-feel so tingly down there. Please make it better, daddy."

"Does my little slut need cummies?" Nigel asked softly, using his other hand to pull and tease her nipples as he played with her sopping wet cunt. 

"Yes! Please give me cummies, daddy!" Ona moaned, back arching at the dual sensations. 

Nigel took his hands away and Ona whined in disappointment. Nigel ignored her pleas and rummaged around for something, taking his time and allowing her desperation to mount until he came back with two silicon cap-like things and affixed them to her nipples, the suction making her writhe and moan. 

"Oh, god,  _ please _ ," Ona sobbed, her cunt creaming untouched. "Please, daddy? Please? I'll be good, I'll be so so good." 

"Since you asked so nicely," Nigel smirked. 

He lay on top of her, his hard cock nudging at her entrance and just because he liked seeing her so horny and eager, he rubbed at her clit with his cock, anointing it in precum and making her shiver and beg, tears streaming down her face. Nigel's restraint snapped at the sight, thrusting roughly into her and making her scream and Nigel groan. 

"Fucking _ hell _ ," Nigel groaned, her cunt tight around him with how close she already was to cumming. "My little girls virgin cunny is so fucking _ tight. _ "

"Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me," Ona chanted, writhing against Nigel wantonly. 

Nigel wrapped a hand around her throat, her lace choker tickling his hand and began to fuck her hard and fast, as he always did and she moaned and groaned and she always did. The feelings were so much more intense with Ona bound and helpless. All she could do was lie there and take his cock and it drove Nigel feral, his balls slapping quickly against her ass he drilled into her. 

The pressure on Ona's nipples combined with the way Nigel's body pressed against her chest had Ona lost in pure sensation, every nerve in her body seemingly alive and firing all at once. Her cunt was weeping around his cock, each thrust squelching obscenely in harmony with Ona's high pitched cries. 

"Daddy, you're so big," Ona whined. "Your cock is,  _ shit _ , splitting me open."

"Does it hurt, bunny?" Nigel asked breathlessly. "Does my big cock spreading your little virgin cunt hurt?" 

"Uh-uh," Ona moaned, shaking her head. "Feels so good, daddy. I feel s-so full, daddy." 

"Nobody's ever had your little cunny like this, have they?" Nigel growled, his cock twitching inside her at their little game. 

"No, daddy," Ona mewled, still crying sweetly. "Nobody's ever touched my special place." 

"Fuck," Nigel groaned, loving the way her ass jiggled with his thrusts and her soft breasts against his chest. So soft everywhere. "That means you're mine, kitten. It means no one can have your little flower but me."

"Yours, daddy," Ona nodded eagerly, her cunt spasming around his cock as her orgasm approached. "I'm all yours." 

"That's right, my girl," Nigel smirked. "My wife. You're all mine."

"I'm gonna cum, daddy," Ona gasped, her eyes rolling back. "T-touch me, please."

"I don't think so, bunny," Nigel laughed darkly. "You cum on my cock or not at all." 

Ona whined but her whining turned back into feverish moaning when Nigel reared up onto his knees and began pile-driving into her, her slick running down her thighs and ass. The change in angle meant Nigel's cock was hammering into her g-spot, her cunt slurping him in hungrily. 

"Oh, god, I-" Ona moaned but before she could speak, her cunt was clenching around Nigel's cock, feeling every throbbing vein and falling apart into ecstasy. She squirted all over his cock just the way he liked and just the way only he was able to make her. 

"I'm going to mark your little cunt up, bunny," Nigel groaned, Ona's pussy milking him. "Fill you up with my cum."

"Cum inside me, daddy," Ona breathed lustfully. "Make me yours."

And sinking his teeth into her shoulder, he pumped her full of his cum, his hips jerking with each spurt and Ona moaning and relishing every spurt. 

Plugging Ona up, Nigel set about delivering the aftercare, arguably his favourite part. He untied her and massaged her body, slowly and methodically until she was jelly, lavishing her with praise and declarations of love. Soon she was asleep, completely exhausted. Nigel had more on his mind to do to his bride but he supposed it could wait.

"My beautiful wife," Nigel whispered with a soft smile.

The words are honey on his tongue and he suspects that they too will never lose their sweetness. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Garden variety smut lol.


	28. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That's all folks...

Their honeymoon was a dream across Japan, mostly in the countryside where it was quiet and beautiful and they could pretend like the rest of the world didn't exist. Not that they had trouble forgetting about the world around them having almost gotten kicked out of an onsen because Nigel couldn't control himself.

"Can we just stay here?" Ona had sighed as they looked out at the city from Matsuyama Castle, hand in hand. 

"You say that in every city," Nigel chuckled. 

"And I mean it in every city," Ona laughed, hugging Nigel's arm. "Buy me this castle so that we can stay."

"First of all," Nigel laughed, almost tipping over as she tugged at his arm. "You hate it when I buy you socks, so what more a fucking castle?"

"I won't complain about this expenditure," Ona said with a wide grin. 

"Hm, I'm sure you won't," Nigel said with a raised eyebrow. "Second of all, how rich do you think I am?" 

"Hmm, very? Very rich?" Ona asked cheekily.

"Not rich enough to buy a Japanese castle and monument, that's for fucking sure," Nigel huffed in amusement. 

Matsuyama was their last stop after spending nearly a month in Japan and Ona loved the laid-back atmosphere of the city. Not to mention it was home to the Dogo Onsen, the onsen that inspired the bathhouse from Spirited Away, Ona's favourite movie. They had gotten there just in time for a festival and gorged themselves on street food and orange-based drinks since the rumour was that the people of Matsuyama drank more orange juice than water. It was perfect and Ona found herself hugging Nigel right and thanking him for planning the whole trip. 

"Thank you, husband," Ona would smile shyly. 

"Anything for you, wife," Nigel would smirk, his eyes full of love and mirth and something  _ more  _ that made Ona's heart do flips. 

Even after Nigel had to physically drag Ona out of Japan, the bubble that they occupied didn't burst and they spent another month ignoring everyone and enjoying each other's company and each other's bodies. 

It was only natural that Ona would have forgotten to get her birth control shot and only natural that Ona would've gotten knocked up in the first month following her lapse in memory. 

_ Why am I so fertile?? _ Ona wondered. 

_ Well, that's what happens when you beg someone to cum inside you every day for months and don't take any birth control,  _ her brain snidely reminded her.

Right.

So there she was sitting on the toilet that she had spent a week being sick into as quietly as possible, trying to help Nigel hold onto the illusion that Ona had no natural bodily functions. She figured that she probably had some kind of viral stomach flu and that's why she couldn't seem to keep anything down but when she missed her period is when she started to sweat. So she was sitting on the toilet holding a stick she'd peed on. 

A stick with two red lines that proclaimed so fiercely and stubbornly that she was pregnant. 

She was afraid. But so  _ happy _ . She was happy to be carrying a piece of Nigel that was also a part of her. An amalgamation and representation of their love. 

But she was also afraid of how Nigel would react. She knew that Nigel wanted children (well, more like a single child) but Ona wasn't sure if he wanted children so soon. Would he be annoyed? Stressed out? 

Her legs, which have always had a mind of their own, took her to Nigel's study where he was checking Darko's accounts with his adorable reading glasses. No time like the present.

"You'd make a really sexy accountant," Ona smirked, leaning against the doorway.

"Correction," Nigel said in amusement. "Given that Darko is hopeless with numbers and won't hire someone else to do this shit, I  _ am  _ a sexy accountant." 

"You bet you are," Ona hummed, smiling softly. 

"What troubles you, wife?" Nigel asked, taking off his glasses and turning in his chair to face her.

"You should wear those glasses more often," Ona joked. "They'd be great for some teacher-student roleplay." 

Nigel smiled patiently. "Stop changing the subject, Dragostea mea." 

Ona sighed and looked at her shoes, her arms subconsciously wrapped around her torso as though she could stop Nigel from somehow seeing right through her. 

"Come," Nigel said softly, holding a hand out. Ona took it with no hesitation and Nigel pulled her close to him, letting her sit in his lap. "Tell me. What's wrong?"

"I just," Ona started nervously. "I just don't know how you'll react to this."

"To what?" Nigel asked in confusion, rubbing her back. "Whatever it is, I could never be angry with you, viata mea. We can figure it out.  _ Together _ ."

Ona took a deep breath.

"I'm, uh, I'm pregnant," Ona whispered. 

Nigel's hand froze on her back. 

"Pregnant," Nigel echoed dumbly.

"Yes," Ona nodded mechanically. "It's yours, by the way." 

Her attempt at a joke glanced off a stunned Nigel and Ona wondered if she'd broken him. He was silent for much too long and Ona was close to biting her lip clean off with nerves.

"Nigel," she said softly, desperately. " _ Say something _ ."

"I'm going to be a dad," Nigel said hoarsely, grinning up at her with tears in his eyes. "We're going to be parents!"

"You're not upset?" Ona asked incredulously. 

"I'm fucking ecstatic," Nigel enthused. "Why would I be upset?" 

"I don't know," Ona huffed in bewilderment. "We never really discussed kids and maybe you would've wanted more alone time just for us-"

"I mean, it's a surprise, that's for fucking sure," Nigel chuckled. "But it's a good thing. A  _ great thing.  _ We can be more vigilant about birth control next time if you'd like, but… I'm so happy right now that I can't even think that far."

"Oh." 

"Yes, oh," Nigel laughed before straightening. "Oh, god, we have to get started on a nursery, don't we? And the tiny clothes and the diapers-"

"Nigel," Ona said, stifling a laugh. "I can't be more than four weeks along, we have time."

"Right," Nigel said sheepishly before smiling goofily up at Ona, laying a large hand on her stomach. "Have I ever told you I love you?"

"Um, you might've mentioned it once or twice," Ona giggled, running a hand through his hair, leaning down to kiss him softly. 

She tried to pull back but Nigel deepened the kiss, pulling her closer with a hand on the back of her neck, making her moan into the kiss. In one swift motion, he stood up, looping her legs around his waist, and trailing heated kisses down her jaw. 

"Let's see if I can put another baby in you, hm?" Nigel growls playfully into her neck.

"I don't think that's how it works, love," Ona laughs breathlessly as Nigel carries her to the bedroom. 

"Let's just test it out," Nigel chuckles, licking up her neck and making her moan. "For science."

"Might have to try a few times. You know,  _ fuck that's good,  _ for scientific integrity or whatever," Ona breathes.

And soon, the bedroom door was closed firmly behind them, happiness and light and joy following them. 

***

_ Daria. _

That's what they named their daughter, coffee-coloured skin with Nigel's striking gold eyes that made her seem lit from within. Daria. A Romanian name but also the title of one of Ona's favourite cartoons.

"She's so beautiful," Nigel had whispered when he held Daria for the first time. "Looks just like you, draga." 

"She has your eyes," Ona had smiled tiredly from the hospital bed. "But she better bloody well look like me after I had to push her out." 

But now years had passed since then, since the pain and the breastfeeding and the diapers. Now, Daria was four years old and there wasn't a single day that Ona doubted if she loved Nigel or if Nigel loved her. Daria brought them even closer together than ever. 

It was domestic and idyllic for the most part but it was funny whenever it was Career Day and Nigel would say in front of Daria's class, neck tattoo and all, that he was an accountant. 

"No one asks you any questions when you say you're an accountant," Nigel had explained with a wink. Of course, if Nigel explained that he was the oligarch of a Romanian gang, that would raise several questions.

So they were Daria's ordinary parents, accountant dad and designer mum. Living in the city centre in a beautiful house, with a nice car and an odd amount of security for such ordinary people. Every time Ona thought about it, that one Talking Heads song would float through her mind:

_ And you may ask yourself: Well, how did I get here?  _

It didn't have the same feverish existential dread attached to it for Ona. Rather, it was more like happy incredulity. Ona had everything she'd ever wanted. Not the house or the money or any of it. She had a  _ family _ . A husband (!!!) who loved her and a child that showed her the wonder and joy that still existed in the world, a child that loved her as best as her little heart could. 

Ona ruminated on these things as she went to join Nigel in bed after reading Daria a bedtime story, with the appropriate voices of course. Daria was soon fast asleep, cuddled up with her favourite stuffed wolf that she said reminded her of her Papa. Perceptive little tyke.

_ I have a daughter to tuck in!  _

The novelty of the act still hadn't worn off, so when she re-entered hers and Nigel's bedroom, she found herself sitting on the edge of the bed, content but introspective. She was taken out of her thoughts when Nigel crawled up behind her like he never failed to do nearly every night. His arms wrapped around her and he kissed a soft behind her ear marked by a birthmark that he knew never failed to drive her crazy. 

"You're thinking too much," Nigel purred into her ear. "I can help you with that."

"I'm just thinking about how lucky I am," Ona laughed breathlessly. 

"How so?" Nigel asked, pulling her to lean against his chest. 

"We have Daria, the white picket fence, the apple pie life," Ona sighed. "You're still crazy about me and I'm still crazy about you."

"Of course," Nigel said, nipping at her shoulder. "Did you expect me not to be?"

"I guess part of me still expected you to get tired of me," Ona said looking down at her rings. "Especially after Daria with the weight gain and everything."

"I wouldn't have married you if I just wanted your body, Dragostea mea," Nigel said seriously. "I want  _ all  _ of you. You've always been beautiful to me, draga."

"I know," Ona said softly, smiling to herself. "But sometimes I feel like this is a dream. You know those dreams where you're loved so fully, so  _ fiercely.  _ Exactly the way you want to be loved. And then you wake up and you can still smell the person and feel their lips on your lips but none of it was real. And it's _ devastating _ ." 

"I'm not going anywhere," Nigel said firmly. "I can spank you if you'd like. So you know it's real."

"Nigel," Ona admonished, smacking his arm. 

"If it makes you feel better, I feel the same way sometimes," Nigel confessed seriously. "Sometimes, I feel like you deserve a younger man with no criminal record and fewer scars. But then I remember that what you deserve is someone who loves you with everything they have and I want to be the one to do that. No one else but me. So I do. Every day I wake up and I just wonder how I can love you and our daughter the way you deserve. That's all that matters. The rest is confetti."

"The rest is confetti," Ona echoed, her heart full. "Eu te iubesc, viata mea." 

"Și eu te iubesc," Nigel mumbled into her shoulder. "Noua mea viață."

So they curled around each other, drifting off to sleep, secure in the knowledge that through the doubts, through the squabbles, through the temper tantrums, they loved each other. 

That was all that mattered. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, this was one heck of a ride! I didn't expect this to get any attention, I started writing it for myself but the response has just been so positive and y'all really kept this going! I really appreciate everyone that read, commented, and kudosed. 
> 
> I might do one-shots or just a fic about another Mads Mikkelsen character. I rewatched Polar and I'm toying with the idea of a Duncan Vizsla fic... I make no promises though hehe
> 
> But yeah, thank you! <3   
> Catch me at crappedoutlungs on Tumblr ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Basically writing this because I saw 365 days a while ago and I knew that I could do better lmaooo. No shade if you liked 365 days but I feel like we deserve sexy stories with explicit and enthusiastic consent. And no creeps that kidnap you and force you to fall in love with them :/
> 
> Anyway, I hope y'all enjoyed!


End file.
